Dib Reborn
by LoneHowler
Summary: Zim learns the consequences of killing off your mate when you’re carrying a smeet. MPREG some ZADR, RAPR
1. Zim

Dib Reborn 

(I don't own IZ.

Zim learns the consequences of killing off your mate when you're carrying a smeet)

It was too easy, Zim should have thought of it years ago.

The idea came to him while watching what the humans call soap operas, after mating the male is usually too tired to fight and often falls asleep, killing them then was easy.

Zim had studied human mating hormones, it would be easy to make a potent batch and with Dib in that teenage stage when humans were most susceptible all Zim had to do was lure him into the base and the rest would take care of itself, once the Dib human smelled the hormones on Zim he wouldn't be able to resist.

The bait was set Zim had ordered a huge crate of burritos to keep Gir out of the way but made a huge fuss over it like it was some super weapon.

Dib like the susceptible moron he was fell for it, however the plan went a bit awry from there, the hormone batch was too potent Dib immediately attacked and raped Zim.

Once he was done he left Zim in a broken heap too tired to stop Dib from leaving.

After he recovered he decided never to try that again, because the side affects of mating with a human lasted far too long.

Zim had gotten sick several times and started craving weird foods.

On the day he realized that he had gained some weight with all the extra snacking Dib snuck into his base again, He claimed it was to apologize and to find out why Zim had been missing so much skool.

However small amounts of the human mating hormone still lingered in the base, the Dib initiated mating again but this time he was far gentler and Zim enjoyed it somewhat, after Dib was finished he predictably rolled over and fell asleep, Zim took the opportunity to finally dispatch the only thing standing in his way for word conquest.

He disposed of the body and it seemed as though no one noticed Dib's death. Zim felt sorry for his fallen enemy, the worst fate for an Irken soldier was to be forgotten.

That's why the pak memory was developed so that they could be remembered forever in the control brains.

Zim vowed not to forget Dib so when his pak joined the control brains Dib would be remembered through him.

The snacking and weight gain continued and Zim began to tire easily, Damn Dib he manages to defeat Zim even after his death this was all the mating's fault, something was happening to his body because of it.

He decided to finally ask the computer what was wrong with him when intense pain wracked his body

"Computer what is wrong with me?"

"You are birthing"

"What?"

"You are about to birth a smeet"

"I am what the humans call pregnant? How is that even possible? I'm male!"

"You never paid attention during irken biology did you?"

"I skipped that class it was boring" Zim groaned in pain as he went to lay down on the examining table the computer covered him with a blanket and prepared him for the birth

"Male Irkens are capable of conceiving since Irken females are rare, but since the tube breeding program started males no longer decided to carry since it was no longer necessary, females will still do it for unknown reasons"

"I don't know why they would want to the pain is incredible" Zim then screamed as an intense contraction wracked his body then he felt something wet slide out. He was too tired to even look but the computer took care of the smeet, attaching a small pak and cleaning it up, the computer then plopped the little blanket wrapped bundle in Zim's arms.

Zim peeled back the blanket, the little smeet looked at him with golden eyes Zim brushed the little guy's lekku which resembled the late Dib's scythe lock. Aside from his eyes and odd lekku the smeet looked completely Irken; Zim couldn't help but love him.

"I'll call you Dib after your late father"

The smeet looked at him with frightened eyes

"Don't be scared I'll never let anything harm you, you can trust Zim with that"

"Zim you're my mother?" the little smeet even sounded like Dib

"Yes but you can call me papa if you want"

"Ok" the poor little smeet still looked frightened but soon fell asleep and Zim decided to do the same.

Zim had no idea what to do with a little smeet. Irken smeets could walk and talk at birth and little Dib was as curios as his late father, constantly getting into experiments and accidentally wrecking his world domination plans, Zim could have sworn it was Dib himself deliberately messing things up, but whenever Zim found little Dib amongst another ruined experiment, all he had to do was give Zim smeety eyes and Zim couldn't find the heart to punish him.

With little Dib running around Zim was often to distracted to even come up with new plans and he hadn't realized that he hadn't called the Tallest in a long time until they called him hoping that he had died.

Zim was startled when they came on screen, he was busy prying a destabilizer gun from little Dib.

"My tallest what a surprise for you to call me"

Little Dib was just as startled by the sudden appearance of the Tallest on screen, his grip loosened on the gun and Zim put it out of reach

"Zim we had wondered why you hadn't bothered us ahem reported in for a while. We are greatly displeased to find that you have reproduced and failed to tell us".

"The little smeet needs to come to Irk to be sorted and trained"

"You're taking little Dib away?" Zim's lekku drooped dejectedly, little Dib clung to Zim's leg

"I don't want to go; I want to stay with PAPA"

Zim was a bit startled by this little Dib rarely called him papa and never hugged Zim, however little Dib was clinging to Zim's boot quite desperately he was frightened.

Zim picked him Up, little Dib then clung to his shirt and buried his face in his arms

"See you've spoiled him Zim, he needs to learn what it is to be Irken and he won't do so among humans, we will send a ship to pick him up."

"My Tallest"

Zim began to protest but the transmission was already cut. He looked down at the little smeet clinging to him; he will miss the little guy desperately.

(For me this is a short chapter, I don't plan on making this a big saga like my other Zim fics, which are being worked on I promise. R&R please)


	2. Dib

Dib Reborn Chapter 2 

(I don't own IZ, Now for Dibs side of the tale)

Dib hadn't know what came over him that day he entered Zim's Lab, he couldn't control himself he had raped and beat up Zim badly, at first he has felt good about what he had done, he had really put the invader in his place, but as the weeks passed and Zim hadn't shown up for class.

Dib began to worry if he had really hurt Zim or if he had killed him. After skool Dib went strait to Zim's, he slipped by the defenses easily; he had done this so many times he had to barely think about it anymore.

Inside he found Zim, who had put on some weight on his skinny frame, he looked healthy.

at first Zim was quite angry with Dib and he didn't blame him, Dib begged forgiveness Zim loved Dib admitting that he was a lesser creature for what he had done.

Before he had known what was happing he had bedded Zim again.

Zim seemed pleased at this event so Dib sighed contentedly beside his lover kissed him and fell asleep.

He woke up quickly when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach; he stared at Zim in shock as the spider leg pierced his innards.

He should have known Irkens weren't capable of love. His soul left his body, instead of a white light he felt himself being drawn into Zim's body, what was going on?

The next thing he knew was an electrical shock which woke him up, mechanical arms dried him off and wrapped him in a blanket lifting him up they set him down on something soft which gripped the blanket and peeled back the layer covering his face to revel Zim, he was enormous!

Did he shrink Dib down? But Zim's smile wasn't cruel or gloating, Zim stroked the top of Dib's head, he got an odd sensation of pleasure from the gentle stroke.

"I'll call you Dib after your late father" Dib was truly frightened now he was dead? And now he was a baby his own baby?

"Don't be scared I'll never let anything harm you, you can trust Zim with that"

"Zim you're my mother?" Dib was a bit surprised that he could talk and that he seemed to be speaking Irken, searching his memory a bit he found a huge storage of information coming from the hard lump on his back.

"Yes but you can call me papa if you want" Dib answered "Ok" simply because he had no idea what else to say, he was starting to feel sleepy he fought for a bit to stay awake, he felt so helpless being so tiny in his former enemy's arms, but sleep was too demanding.

Dib found he could learn far more quickly with the pak on his back, any information was forever stored for easy access.

The fist few weeks Zim had put a halt to his plans just to teach Dib, he found the attention strange, Professor Membrane never paid attention to him, and Zim was a patient and caring father even when Dib had managed to destroy things.

Dib still wanted to keep the Earth safe but he was beginning to love Zim as Papa who never yelled at him, even if he did yell at Gir who Dib had often dragged in to his misadventures. He would often pick up Dib to teach him something or to show him something neat

Dib loved being held it reminded him of his mother who had died when he was little, after her death he had gotten little in the way of love from his father who despite being brilliant had no idea what to do with a little child and a baby.

He did take care of them but once they were old enough to take care of themselves he was often away at the lab, it was any wonder Dib had no interest in real science it had taken his father away from him.

Zim was also a brilliant scientist but he wanted to share it with his little smeet and often put Dib first ahead of his plans had his original father done that maybe things might have been different.

Dib had been absolutely shocked when the Tallest said the wanted to take him away from Zim, this time his first thoughts weren't protecting the Earth but he was about to loose his Papa and be taken away to a strange place, he felt so small and frightened, when Zim placed him on the ship he stroked his lekku like he did when Dib was born

"Don't worry Dib I'm sure you will do great you are my son after all, Call me when you get free time and tell me how your sorting went"

"I will Papa, I'll miss you" the canopy lowered, when it sealed shut Dib ran to the glass and waved goodbye as the ship lifted and took him away from Earth and Zim.

(I imagine smeety Dib would be absolutely adorable)


	3. Tallest

Dib Reborn Chapter 3 

(I don't own IZ, Thank you all for the great reviews, I'm doing my own beta so I'm bound to make mistakes, I'm used to reading novels so the extra spaces just seems wrong, I've made the paragraphs easier to read and went back and fixed a few mistakes. Continue reviewing it helps me get better.

Wix is just a random character and may not show up again, slight hints at RAPR)

Dib's eyes went wide as they approached the fleet it was enormous, if they ever decided to come to Earth there would be no stopping them.

Dib's escort chuckled at the smeets amazement; smeets were so rarely seen outside of the smeetery or training facilities it was refreshing seeing the innocent little guy, he was curios over everything and wanted to know how everything worked, he had been worried that Zim's child would be inherently destructive as his father, but the smeet simply listened to Wix and asked before touching anything, the Tallest didn't need to send a elite for this but he was glad they did, perhaps he might decide to get a smeet of his own.

The smeets eyes were large as they approached the massive, Wix remembered his first time seeing the impressive ship it was far bigger and more impressive that the Destruction the previous mother ship. The little smeet was oddly quiet as they docked; Wix helped him out of the ship and took him up to bridge.

The Tallest took the little smeet off Wix's hands and took him to a room where they could talk in private.

Dib had no idea why the Tallest would want to deal with a smeet like himself he was so tiny compared to the leaders he was frightened they might accidentally step on him.

"So Dib, Did Zim realize yet that you are the reincarnation of his Earth enemy" Red glared down at him

"My Tallest?"

Dib replied trying to act confused. Red back handed him sending him flying

"Don't think that we are as stupid as Zim, we paid attention to what we are taught, and we didn't become tallest by being stupid"

Purple picked him up; Dib squeaked and clung to Purples arm, he was so far off the ground.

"Don't be so mean he's just a little smeebie"

Red came close and glared at them both

"He's an enemy, he was raised by Zim, and he can't be trusted. We should just kill him now and tell Zim that he was killed in a training accident, it would destroy Zim's spirit once and for all"

"You'll do no such thing! I can't believe you would even think of killing a smeet even if it's Zim's"

"It has a human soul; do you think it will ever fit in? Remember Dib fought Zim for years and wouldn't think twice about destroying Irk, remember that time he quizzed us on Irk's defenses while Zim was missing"

"He's what has kept Zim on Earth and out of our hair all these years, and if we kill the little smeet I'm sure Zim will find a way to come back to Irk to find the truth"

Red knew that Purple was right he leaned in close to the tiny golden eyed creature "You never answered my question properly you were the human named Dib correct"

Dib gulped "Yes sir, I was Dib Membrane"

"Good, now another question, you don't want Earth destroyed right"

Dib trembled his lekku laid flat he knew he had to answer truthfully but he wasn't sure how the tall red one would take his answer

"I want Earth safe"

"If you want Earth kept safe, you will be a good little Irken and not destroy Irk while you are being trained, any little accidents and we will give Zim nice big destructive weapons, which I'm sure he'll make good use of on Earth, be good and we will continue to ignore Zim's requests. Do you understand?"

"Yes my Tallest"

Red patted his head "Good we will send you now to Irk for sorting and training, don't disappoint us"

Purple set the little smeet down, when Red wasn't looking he handed Dib a cookie, which Dib happily ate, with the pak he no longer needed to eat but he had missed the taste of food, Zim gave him treats rarely. Purple gently wiped of Dib's face with a purple hankie

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I have a soft spot for smeets, but Red won't let me have one." Purple sighed "Zim is so lucky, being so far away he got to keep you for a few months most natural born smeets are taken for training within a week or two so they don't get attached, it's hard for the smeets and the parents otherwise. Do you miss Zim even though he was your enemy?"

"Yes even though he was my enemy he is also my Papa, will I get to go back to Earth after training?"

"I don't know, we will have to see."

A knock came at the door Red answered it

"Dib, the ship is ready that will take you to Irk, follow the helper drone to the hanger"

"Yes My tallest" Dib ran to the door, but turned to wave at Purple before he left.

Red glared at his co-ruler once the door was closed "I'll have no talk of having smeets, every time you see one you want one of your own"

"But Red"

"NO!"

"I'll be in my room eating snacks" Purple pouted and left

Red sighed; it would be weeks before he dropped the subject perhaps months since he had got to hold the smeet this time. Red knew that if Purple ever had a smeet he would spoil it rotten and refuse to let it go to training because he would want to raise it himself. It was far easier to deal with a pouty Purple than it would be to deal ether with a spoiled smeet or a hart broken Purple when it was sent for training.

Purple wondered how Zim had gotten his sworn enemy to give him a smeet, when he couldn't get his co ruler to do so. He made a call to Earth.

(He he he, I think I'll leave it to your imagination if Purple manages to get a smeet from Red)


	4. Irk

Dib Reborn Chapter 4 

(I don't own IZ, everybody who meets little Dib seems to want smeets, simple reason Irkens may not produce naturally but the instinct is still there although it's suppressed seeing a smeet can bring it to the forefront)

Irk was huge, the entire planet seemed to be one big city.

Dib would have loved to explore it but the second the shuttle touched down he was treated like nothing more than a package.

He was placed in a hover cube and whisked off to sorting.

He was dumped on a conveyor line with other smeets; they all stood still and waited their turn to be judged.

Dib fidgeted he hated waiting, but if he caused trouble this early on Red still might consider killing him.

He watched as each smeet was sorted and dumped down a tube, two smeets ahead of him one was judged to be stupid, a tray was strapped to its head before it was dumped down a dirty looking tube.

Dib fretted when he was human Zim was always calling him stupid, before he could dwell on the possibilities he was snatched up and wires inserted into his pak.

"Smeet number 59390594345, name Dib, quick to action, curious, smart, good powers of observation, possible fields soldier, scientist, inventor, has potential for invader or elite. Sorting complete"

Dib was rocketed down at tube, at least it was clean, at the bottom he landed in a chair more wires attached to his pack and a helmet plunked down on top of his head. Information was downloaded into his pak, his mind was completely occupied by the vast amount of info, and it seemed like years before he was released from the chair and plunked down on another conveyor.

This time he was put into a larger room with more smeets, no one talked they just took their seats and waited to be plugged in, Dib sensed he wouldn't get any conversation took his seat.

When he was released he was allowed to go to a large rec room, computers lined the wall a few snack machines were nearby and there was tables full of stuff they could work on, Dib was entranced by a table full of mechanical cast offs, perhaps he could get something to work, he had done pretty well with Tak's ship and with his new knowledge he could easily figure things out.

"Did you hear, the one with the yellow eyes is Zim's"

"Yah I heard that he got laid by some primitive alien"

"Well if he is Zim's perhaps we should keep him away from the mechanics, who knows what he could destroy"

Dib looked back at the voices, two adult male Irkens were looking right at him and they didn't look friendly

"You! Yellow eyed freak, your Zim's get?"

"Yes sir, Zim's my Papa"

"Then get away from those machine parts, you'll not be playing with those"

"But, I won't wreck anything, I promise"

The larger of the two grabbed Dib's arm and roughly pulled him away.

"Let go of him!" the Irken didn't notice who was bossing him around until he was grabbed by the shirt collar and yanked into the air

"My Tallest Purple, the smeet is Zim's, I didn't want to explain half the planet being destroyed or something"

"Are you questioning me? I know whose smeet it is, if you don't want to spend eternity cleaning up wrappers on foodcortia, I suggest you treat the smeets better. A mistreated smeet can become defective"

Purple easily tossed the Irken away, and then he bent down and reached out his arms

"Come to Uncle Purple Dib, your father has been driving us nuts with calls, asking us how you are doing. I don't think he will settle down until he sees you alive and well, he threatened to come to Irk to see for himself"

Dib ran to the Tall Irkens arms, Purple gladly carried him out. The little smeet wasn't so little anymore but Purple still found him adorable.

"What are you doing on Irk? Uncle Purple"

"Red decided to take a short vacation and allow me to visit you when you have downtime; he figures it might stop me nagging him for a smeet of my own. I'm sorry about those nanny drones, usually they love smeets, but the mean one had to deal with Zim when he was training, he will be transferred to a different nursery, perhaps the helper drone nursery, he isn't cut out for dealing with clever smeets"

Purple brought them to a communications center, several Irkens scrambled out of the Tallest's way, one cut off his transmission early so Purple could use the best terminal.

Purple showed Dib how to call Earth so he would be able to do it on his own on one of the rec room computers.

The call barley rang once before Zim picked it up.

"Little Dib! My Tallest. Dib how did your sorting go? How's training, I bet your scores are good"

Zim rattled of so many questions so fast that Dib didn't think he could answer them all or remember them even with the paks help

"Papa! Slow down! I'm in soldier training and the sorter said I could be could be a scientist, inventor or even invader or elite. I haven't gotten my scores yet, I was going to make something in the rec room but a mean Irken wouldn't let me. Uncle Purple punished him and brought me here so I could talk with you"

Purple chuckled Little Dib was rattling of almost as fast as his father had when he finished Zim was grinning widely

"That's my boy, my mission here goes um well yes it goes amazingly. I don't want you wasting Tallest Purples time so I'll let you go, call me your next free time"

"Ok Papa, I miss you"

Purple cut the transmission

"Let's get you back to your training facility I'm sure you want to work on those mechanical parts before class resumes again".

"Thank you Uncle Purple"

(I think smeety Dib might be playing up his cuteness; I would too if I found myself suddenly tiny and unable to defend myself from larger people, he certainly has Purple wrapped around his tiny little claw)


	5. Gaz

Dib Reborn Chapter 5 

(I don't own IZ, in this chapter Zim gets lonely.

Bonus art, Dib is cute as a smeebie. I know Techno Doofus will want to see this. deviantart . com / deviation / 58221445 / remove the spaces

Zim stared at the blank screen for a while after Purple cut the transmission.

He was briefly jealous of Purple getting to visit little Dib at the training facility, but he was glad there was someone looking out for his little boy he could trust.

Zim left the transmission room and went to his workroom; he decided to work on a doomsday devise that he had been building before the Dim mating plan.

He picked up a tool but simply stood there holding the device, it wasn't the same without little Dib running around getting into trouble, and without the original Dib there was no challenge, no one to attempt to defeat him.

He set the device down and wandered to his computer room, on a desk rested Dib's trench coat and his glasses.

Zim reverently set aside the glasses and put on Dib's trench coat, he knew the humans would call these mementos incriminating evidence, he didn't care he had promised himself that he would remember the Dib human as a worth advisory.

The trench coat still had Dibs smell on it, Zim removed the coat folded it nicely and set the glasses back on top.

This had become a bit of a daily habit since little Dib left, if he didn't do this he couldn't work on anything. Still many of his projects failed miserably since his mind was else where.

Even afterwards he still couldn't concentrate and it would be days before little Dib would be allowed to call again.

He decided to take Gir for a walk as it had been the first sunny day in a while; he barely got outside the door before he was tackled.

"I'm surprised you came out of hiding you monster, I know you have something to do with Dib's disappearance and I want answers"

Gaz was choking Zim's windpipe the pak would supply him enough air to last for a while but he figured Gaz wouldn't tire out before the pak would.

Zim pushed her away with his spider legs

"What are you trying to do leave little Dib an orphan?"

"So you did kill Dib, and I don't believe you had a baby, your just trying to save your scrawny green hide"

Zim pulled out a photograph from his pak, it was getting a bit battered and was almost time for him to get the computer to print a new one. it showed Zim and a tiny happy little smeet working on a death ray.

"He does look a bit like Dib but I still don't believe you"

"Come inside I can show you videos, even the disgusting birthing one if you wish"

"The birthing one I can do without but let's see your so called videos, and if you try anything funny"

"Yes a bad dream place of no exit, I know"

They watched as Zim chased an excitable little Dib around his lair, Dib was clutching a robot squirrel and Zim was desperately trying to retrieve it from the little tyke. The end result was the squirrel shot lasers out of its eyes at a very large cannon melting it, Zim cried out in frustration and little Dib still clutching the squirrel cowered down, Zim sighed and picked him up, cuddling him and reassuring him that it was ok.

"He certainly has qualities from both parents, where is the little tyke anyways? I would like to meet him"

"He's been training on Irk, his next transmission isn't for a few days, and you are welcome to be here to talk with him"

"He's training already? He should only be half a year old at most"

"Irken smeets mature quickly, Little Dib seems to be advanced even for his young age. I'm betting it won't be long before he's finished his soldier training and he can come to visit before he has to go off again for invader or elite training.

I sure wish I hadn't killed Dib he would be so proud of his little guy. Little Dib reminds me so much of his father, I could swear it was Dib himself looking at me through those eyes"

Dib was excited he wanted to tell Papa that he had won the training game; he had beat the rest of his classmates by a wide margin.

He initiated the call like Uncle Purple had showed him, as before Zim answered quickly this time however he wasn't alone Gaz was there, Dib had no idea what to say, it was easy to forget that he was once human, surrounded by nothing but Irkens.

"Dib I'm so glad you called on time, this is your Aunty Gaz"

Dib stuttered out "um hi Aunty Gaz"

He brushed his lekku down nervously

"Your father used to do the same gesture with his hair when he was nervous"

Dib froze Gaz had caught him, the Tallest warned him not to betray his rebirth to Zim they had no idea how the defect would take it.

"So how was training, Tallest Purple said you had some sort of training exercise today, how did you do"

Dib let out a sigh of relief Zim was oblivious as usual

"I had the best score! The other students hadn't noticed the frastuans, but I got them all! My trainer says he might have to switch me to an advanced class."

"That's my Boy. How is that little mechanical project that you were going to start coming along"

"I finished it, I used old pak legs and S.I.R. parts to make a remote observation vehicle. It worked great until it crawled up a nanny drones leg, he shot it off and nearly shot his leg too, I tried telling him it didn't have any weapons. I think I'll make another and give it a force shield as well so it will last longer. Oh oh it's time to go back to lessons, bye bye Papa and nice meeting you Auntie Gaz."

"You're right he is allot like Dib, tell me what have you noticed that is like his father"

"Many things, his never ending curiosity and once he wants to find out something he won't stop until the information is his, and many other little things. Why does Gaz Ask?"

"No reason, I'll be back on his next transmission date."

Gaz headed home Zim may be clueless, but Gaz knew that was her brother.

The startled look when she observed his old habit was exactly the same as when she caught him taking the last soda or other things that had pissed her off.

Her suspicions were confirmed the longer he talked, the speech pattern was the same there was no mistaking it.

Gaz didn't know what to do with the information but she was glad her annoying older brother was still alive even if he was now her alien nephew, Dad still hadn't noticed Dib's absence it was really sad, six months and he was still to busy with his lab to care. She hated him sometimes.

As Gaz was walking up the drive she heard a beeping coming from the garage, curios she went inside, under a tarp a light blinked in time with the beeps.

Gaz uncovered Tak's ship, opened up the canopy and activated the communications, little Dib's face came up on a holo projection

"Hi Bro, so how did you get in this predicament anyways"

"I knew you figured it out, my own fault for thinking with the brain between my legs. Somehow when Zim killed me, my soul was transferred to my unborn son. I have no choice but to make the best of it"

"For once you did something right"

"You're not making sense Gaz"

"Since you died and little Dib was born, Zim's plans have gotten lamer, he hasn't been able to destroy so much as a building since you left. Every time I see him now its little Dib this, little Dib that. He's as obsessed over your exploits as you were on proving aliens exist. I hate to say it but Zim's a good father for you"

"I know I feel as though I betrayed Dad though, loving Zim more than him"

"I bet he will be a doting Grandpa when he finds out"

"I hope to make it up to him, and be a better grandson than I was his poor insane son. Oops now I really do have to get back to class, Bye Gaz"

"Don't forget to call me Auntie around Zim,"

"I won't, bye Auntie Gaz"

Dib gave her a big grin before cutting the communication

Gaz sighed; he made an adorable little nephew. She pulled the tarp down over Tak's ship and went inside to play her game slave.

(I have no idea what to write for the after word this time. I know! I promise to draw more Dib smeebie goodness)


	6. Tak

Dib Reborn Chapter 6 

(I don't own IZ, No new art yet, I need to do something for my 50th deviation then I'll get to smeety Dib, sorry if the link didn't work FF hates links of any sort, I use the same name on Deviantart. The pic I tried sharing is called Protect me Purple, or if you seach art using the word smeebie it turns up only a page of results, mine is the line art with the tallest)

Dib was lonely and bored, sure he got to see Uncle Purple once in a while but he couldn't always stay around he had a nation to run.

And one could only build so much out of the junk they were given, his other class mates weren't much for socializing all the world they have ever known was the smeetery and training.

Dib was the best in the class, he figured it was because he had real world experience and that he had already been in battle when he was trying to save the world from Zim.

"Smeet number 59390594345, come here please"

That was Dib's number he went to the door where a taller drone was standing

"You being transferred to the advanced soldier training, follow me"

Dib followed as fast as his little legs could carry him, the drone never looked back fully expecting a smeet worthy of the advanced class would be able to keep up, and so Dib did never once complaining of the pace he was forced to keep, thankfully it wasn't far to his new class.

He was ushered inside, this class room was different, it was part class room part dojo;

the students were being drilled in some sort of martial art. The helper drone waited with Dib until the lesson was finished and the instructor could come and inspect her new student.

"Well, well if it isn't Zim and Dib's little boy, you remember me don't you"

"T-Tak, are you still mad at me? and why does everyone know I've been reborn"

"The answer to your second question is easy Zim boasted to everyone that he had killed his arch nemesis and then you show up, he would have had to pregnant before he killed Dib for you to be the age you are, and there is only one human that could have gotten close enough to Zim to get him pregnant, when the father dies before the smeet is born his soul is transferred. Zim is too stupid to have realized this or he wouldn't have given his enemy a second chance of life"

"And my first question?"

"I won't answer that one; inside of my class room I can't have favorites or grudges, but I run a hard class, I'll expect you to keep up despite being so young"

Tak's class was hard, despite her saying that she wouldn't pick on him, he was sure she was pushing him harder than the others and didn't discourage the other students from picking on the little one.

Unlike his other class these Irkens seemed to be well aware of the outside world and had already formed personalities and cliques which Dib was excluded from.

When he was human he had been used to being an outcast and friendless, however he had his hobbies, Gaz and chasing Zim, he had other things to occupy him.

Here the training was all, even his rec time the only things to do other than the communicator were training related.

No one would run simulators with him or help him with a difficult mechanic project.

If the Tallest thought that training would cement his loyalties to Irk it wasn't working, the only reasons he continued were to save Earth and to not disappoint Zim and Purple.

One day he spotted a tall Irken at the class door, only one Irken that tall would visit here, he rushed to the door to see his Uncle, only he wasn't alone Red was with him.

"Come with us" they turned and left.

Dib followed behind, he was scared, Red hated him and no mater what he tried he couldn't catch Purple's eye; he was hoping to get some reassurance that everything was ok.

They just floated ahead of him, not looking back, not talking. He felt like he was going to an execution, finally they came to room similar to the one where he first met the Tallest.

They closed the door. Red spoke.

"Dib we're giving you a performance review. Several of your little mechanical projects have run amok, causing some destruction"

"I didn't give anything I made weapons, it was the nanny drones shooting at them that caused problems, I could have shut them down if they let me"

Purple spoke this time

"You're team effort is lacking. We can't have a rouge soldier"

"My class mates don't like me they call me little smeet, I always listen and obey my instructors"

"Where do your loyalties lie?"

"With my Tallest"

"What of Earth and Zim?"

Dib bowed his head and his lekku drooped, he had no answer for that question. He loved his Papa and he still wanted Earth safe but the two warred with each other.

"We thought so. Anything to say for yourself"

Dib shook his head anything he could say might only make it worse.

"Good, here's the review once you are done with this years advanced soldier class we will give you a break to visit Earth so you can grow some, reborn smeets always advance too fast and it can cause problems as we've noticed, there is already talk of favoritism since Purple likes you so much, when you are taller we will bring you back and you will fit in better if you're near the same height as the others in your class"

"Tanks my Tallest"

Dib grinned completely relived. Purple leaned down to rub his head affectionately; Dib was completely shocked when Red did the same

"You've been a good soldier, no where near as destructive as your father and what you've done so far has been impressive. Even Tak has said so. Don't get to friendly with me though, I have a reputation to keep, so none of the Uncle stuff, you are still to call me Tallest understand?"

"Yes my Tallest"

"Dismissed soldier"

"Yes sirs!"

(Awe it seems that little Dib's cuteness has even worked on Red, I wonder if he's softened on the smeet issue?

**MadeUpFigment** there's Tak but I don't think Skoodge will show up, I have no idea how I would fit him in if I have need of a random character I might scootch him in rather than making up another character like Wix.

**Blahsblah2001** yes I did rush the first chapter and I hated it but Dib raping Zim wasn't the focus of the story, perhaps once I'm finished I'll rework the first chapter.

**PyschoB** I'm writing! I'm writing! You don't need the armada!

**The rest of the reviewers **You guys are awesome thanks)


	7. Earth

Dib Reborn Chapter 7 

(I don't own IZ, Sorry for the wait, now threes two shiny new chapters for you to enjoy. I hope everyone has a great long weekend, Canada Day or Independence Day)

Dib decided to keep his home coming a surprise for Zim, Gaz however knew all about it, they conversed often with Tak's old ship, it was weird before Gaz hated listing to him talk, now they had a good relationship.

Gaz said she hadn't known how special her brother was to her until she thought he was gone forever, and it helped that he didn't have any paranormal stuff to blather about on Irk.

He told her about his training, what his current little project was and that next year they would get to work with chemicals and genetics and molecular properties, well his classmates would while he waited to grow up a bit, he told her about how lonely he was, Irkens weren't supposed to need anyone but he still had a human soul and he needed a friend.

His class mates were all older and taller than him so he was on the bottom of the pecking order.

Tak he once thought he had a friendship with, before he found out she was another Irken bent on taking over Earth, was his instructor and thus friendship was out of the question.

It seemed like forever till the end of the first year.

"Auntie Gaz you'll be there the day I arrive?"

"Yes but not at your arrival time, my boss at Elitegmrz refused to let me have the day off or book off early, nephew arriving from out of country or not. I can't wait to finally see you in person"

"I can't wait to see you again, I'll be there in a few weeks, but the captain says there's an Ion storm between here and Earth so communications will be difficult for a while and they want no calls aside from the ships operations, so this will be my last transmission, bye Auntie Gaz"

"Bye Dib be good"

She shut down the communicator and covered Tak's ship, she heard Dad's car pull up into the driveway

"Gaz, Dib, I'm home there was another explosion at the lab so I'll be working from home for a while, lets eat out tonight. Ah Gaz where's your brother?"

Dib loaded his packages into a drop off pod, these were used for hostile planets, it would take him down to the surface invisibly and once it hit its target it would unfold dropping of its cargo then it would head back for the ship.

As Dib dropped through the atmosphere he wished it wasn't so cloudy so he could see his city as they approached, finally the pod dropped below the cloud cover and he could see buildings, but the pod was moving so fast he didn't have time to distinguish landmarks, it finally slowed but it was so dark he couldn't see anything.

The pod dumped him down and scooted back off into the atmosphere. Dib brought out a high powered lantern from his pak, shining it about he could see that he was deposited half a block down from Zim's base all the houses and streetlamps were dark and looked abandoned.

He put away the lamp picked up his stuff letting the sidewalk be his guide he headed home.

A bit of yellow police tape fluttered in the wind startling him he set down his stuff and pulled out the lantern again, a few steps away was a huge crater, Zim's base was gone the neighboring houses had fallen in, one lonely gnome's head peeked out from the rubble.

Dib fell to his knees, a lonely keen issued from his throat, Irkens couldn't shed tears but if he could cry he's be sobbing, as if the sky felt his sorrow it started to rain, the raindrops stung his skin but he was too lost in his despair to notice.

A pair of headlights briefly lit up the scene, Dib hardly noticed the sound of the car stopping, and suddenly he was covered in black material.

Training kicked in he started to struggle

"Dib stop! It's Auntie Gaz; sorry to startle but you're getting soaked, you should know what water does to Irkens"

"Gaz what happened is Papa dead?"

"Professor Membrane finally decided to take notice that his son was missing, unfortunately he also found you're little 'if I go missing video' that you made a few years ago, which labeled Zim as the prime suspect. Zim is being held for observation at Dad's labs out of town, thankfully they are keeping him alive, if you can call it that"

"Can we go see him?"

"Tomorrow, tonight let's get you home and dried off"

She picked him up and dropped his stuff in the back seat, when she put him in the front seat he could see what the black material she had wrapped him in was, it was one of his old trench coats from when he was ten, it was a bit big and when he put it on the sleeves hung down over his hands, Gaz chucked as she buckled him up,

"I knew you would love to have it back, It will serve as a marker, when it fits you can return to Irk for training"

"Thanks Auntie Gaz this means allot to me, I got you something too. It seems to be weird exchanging presents when Zim…" he keened

Gaz wrapped him in a hug

"Oh Dib it will be ok, Dad's refusing to let the scientists do even a biopsy on Zim, he wants him alive to answer what happened to his son, and Zim isn't giving them any info. Now lets get home I'm getting soaked kneeling by the car like this"

The drive home was short Gaz parked the car took his packages and unlocked the house, then came back so she could lock her car as Dib dashed inside holding his trench coat over his head.

When she retuned inside Dib was waiting holding up a box wrapped in lavender silk.

"Uncle Purple helped me pick it out"

She undid the silk scarf; the box contained a crystal cube on a base with a few buttons,

"It's a 3-D holographic game; Purple said it's the most popular one on Irk right now"

"Oh Dib you didn't have to",

"Uncle Purple spoils me with snacks, so I was able to save my monies for it"

Gaz gave him a hug "oops were both still wet, I'll find you some of your old clothes while you towel off"

Gaz went to the attic; Dad was a sentimental pack rat, he rarely kept failed projects but stuff like his kids outgrown clothing was carefully stored in labeled boxes, Gaz brought down a box labeled Dib's clothing age 4-6, she unsealed the plastic vacuum pack and looked through it, picking out stuff that wasn't to worn out in Dib's approximate size.

When she had a decent pile she placed the rest back into the bag and resealed it, the bag then expelled all the excess air on its own.

She stored it back away and brought the armload of clothing to Dib's room, picking out a set of clothing she put it outside the bathroom door, and informed Dib that she'd be getting his room ready.

She opened up his dresser, removed his teenage clothing dumping it down the laundy shoot for later storage, and put in the clothing she had found for him.

Finding a new set of sheets she made Dib's bed, he wouldn't need it to sleep but, they had talked about what he would have to do if he had to stay at their house and pretending to sleep was one of them, just as she finished Dib padded in,

"It feels weird, being in my old room when I'm a young Irken just getting back from training"

The walls were covered in photos of the paranormal, many were his own photographs taken of the paranormals that he had tracked down, most were blurry shots and you could barley tell what the subject in question was.

His best ones were of Zim mainly because he had hundreds of lousy Zim photos and only the best had made his walls, he hopped up on his bed and removed a framed image from the wall, it was a picture of his former self and Zim sans disguise.

Gir had gotten a hold of his camera during one of their many battles, Dib hadn't noticed until he had later reacquired the camera from the ground, and downloaded he photos, they were mostly garbage shots useless, he was about to delete the whole batch when he spotted this one, it only needed a bit of cleaning up digitally.

It showed Dib and Zim about to engage in hand to hand combat, it kinda looked like they were posing like bad anime characters, and anyone who saw the photo asked who his friend was cosplaying as, he always replied a alien bent on world conquest.

They never believed it to be real, it was always some excuse no to believe what their eyes told them. Now he himself was living proof, but he couldn't risk letting himself be found out, which reminded him he activated the disguise program on his pak.

"You're disguise looks allot like Dib when he was small, I've seen the photos Mom took, Dad will probably recognize the family resemblance right away so we will have to be careful o how we introduce you"

Dib simply nodded, still holding the photo he sat down on the bed

"Dib you being very quiet, it's not like you"

"Will we be able to free Papa?"

"I don't know. I hope we can for your sake, now I need to get some sleep, you try and be quiet and not wake Dad ok?"

"Ok, goodnight Auntie Gaz"

"Goodnight Dib"

She gave him a kiss on the forehead; he giggled and gave her a hug.

When she was about to close the door she looked back, he was staring intently at the photo, he was her brother yet he was also a young child, she wasn't sure if he was staring at the photo because it was the only one that had both of his parents, or if he was reminiscing about old times, perhaps it was both, she would never know.

She had vowed to herself to treat him for who he was now, and not try to bring the old sister brother relationship in to mess things up.

Turning out the rest of the house lights she went to bed.

(Sorry the chapters will come a bit slower during the week, as I won't have as much time to write and Beta, work is evil that way. Keep those reviews coming, I love them even the critiques)


	8. Membrane

Dib Reborn Chapter 8 

(I don't own IZ, thanks to my reviewers for making this my most popular fiction)

Dib spent the night going through his old photographs, he wondered how he was going to spend the rest of his nights on Earth, and he couldn't sit and reminisce forever.

Finally dawn came and he heard movement in the house, he stayed in his room till he heard cupboards banging in the kitchen, he crept downstairs, Gaz was preparing something on one counter while the Professor was working on some project on another, Dib remembered Dad did that often instead of working in the basement lab he would bring a project upstairs so his kids could see him even if he was to busy to pay attention to them.

He pulled out a chair and climbed up so he could sit at the table but he could barley see over the table itself so he stood on the chair so he could see what was going on.

Gaz Noticed him smiled, brought over a stack of pancakes and a phone book for him to sit on.

Dib greedily dug in, Gaz always made great pancakes, The Professor still hadn't noticed his presence. It wasn't until Dib was halfway through his pancakes when the Professor turned suddenly.

"I've finished the Irken detector! What it does is pick up on the energy signature of their Paks, if any are within 50 miles of our location we should know it, let's turn it on."

Dib's fork clattered to the floor as a rapid beeping issued from the devise, the Professor looked at Dib with cold angry eyes, he pulled out an energy weapon.

"Gaz get down, an Irken has tricked you, that's no kid you are babysitting"

"Dad! Don't shoot him!"

To late the Professor had opened fire, Dib dodged each shot, however one shot blew up the microwave the explosion shorted out his pak briefly, he fell to the floor, and his disguise was gone he was helpless.

Gaz stepped in front of him shielding him from her father.

"Gaz step away, why would you protect him? An Irken killed your brother"

"Because he's Dib's son, you're Grandchild and he's just an innocent little kid, he can't help what his father did"

"I still won't have that in my house"

"Where's he going to go? His home is nothing but a crater and his Papa is in a cadge in your labs and I won't have you running experiments on him"

"I don't care where he goes, but I won't have an Irken living in my house"

"Dib go pack your stuff, we are going to go to the woman's shelter"

"Gaz you will not…"

"Dad I won't hear of it, you are being irrational, little Dib is harmless and I won't let you hurt the only thing I have left of my brother. You never cared for him anyways, calling him insane, had you paid more attention to him he might still be alive. I'm going to the shelter with Dib, I'm sure they would love to hear how the great Professor Membrane nearly killed his grandchild"

"My grandchild impossible, he's..."

"Some scientist, scoffing at the possibilities before even testing to see if it can be true, the Irken in the lab carried little Dib to term, your son fathered him. I'm going to go pack, for your sake I hope you decide to give little Dib a chance"

Dib didn't have much to pack just the human clothing Gaz had found for him; he hadn't unpacked his packages yet. So he brought everything downstairs, the Professor was sitting on the couch, Dib set down his stuff by the door he picked up one package, he approached the Professor who glared at him with such hatred, Dib paused he was frightened, in all his years he never remembered his father being mad at him he was often disappointed but never angry, he felt his heart breaking he didn't want to be hated not by the Professor.

"A-Auntie Gaz said that my Grandpa would love me, I-I made this for you"

He ran forward placed the package at his feet and ran back to the door peeping around the door jam.

The Professor scanned the package before opining it, a head popped up

"For Science!" the little robot duplicate of the Professor shouted,

"I made him so he could help you in the lab"

"You made this yourself?"

Dib nodded, the Professor had seemed to have calmed down so he crept back into the living room

"Gaz sent me audio clips from your show, for his voice"

"Were you going to help your Papa take over Earth?"

"No Earths my home and my Auntie and Grandpa's home too, are you going to kill my Papa?"

The Professor's head snapped up, he activated a video call

"Simmons is the alien still alive?"

"Yes sir, what do you..?"

"Good keep it alive and don't let the government get a hold of it"

He ended the call

"What do you know of Dib?"

"I don't know much he died before I was born, Papa talked about him but he mostly compared how I was like him."

"Before you were born? But that would make you…"

"Barley two years old, he's just a baby Dad even if he can build amazing things, from what my brother had told me it may be 50 or more years before the little guy starts trying taking over planets Zim is over a hundred"

"Fascinating but I'm not convinced that he'…"

"Don't you have that genealogy chronographer in the basement?"

"All right lets go get him tested"

The Professor took a small blood sample from Dib, and placed it into a machine a screen lit up with a pile of info, a 3D model of Dib's DNA spun around several blinking makers appeared around it blinking in ether green or gold some showed both green and gold.

Analysis Membrane possibility of error 5

"I have something to confess to the both of you, the Membranes have been genetically enhanced, my great grandfather did it, improving analytical skills memory and physical attributes so that we are perpetually healthy, heal quickly and have fast reflexes. The only thing he couldn't fix was the need for glasses. He made sure that one Membrane would know another by leaving genetic markers that would always be dominant, amber eyes, the scythe lock in the men and purple hair in the woman. Dib look at here and here, even though the Irken DNA is more dominant the marker traits still showed, you inherited the amber eyes but since you didn't have hair the maker trait modified to your antenna, what's even more fascinating is that the Irken DNA uses the human DNA to improve itself see where the markers are both green and gold that's where the Irken DNA borrowed from the Human, absolutely fascinating, according to this you should grow quite tall, all Membranes are tall but you should surpass even me, how tall you'll end up is hard to say."

"Wow really?"

Gaz's watch beeped

"Oh no! I'll be late for class! I'd better find a happy and healthy little Nephew when I get home"

She rushed upstairs

"So can you tell me more about my DNA?"

They spent hours just discussing the fascinating properties of Irken DNA, when the Professors Lab called demanding a the results from a particular project, that he was supposed to be working on this morning Dib figured he would be ignored now that the Professor needed to catch up, instead he was pleasantly surprised that the Professor asked for his help.

Gaz came home and went straight for the lab but neither of them were there, worried she searched the house, she finally found them in the garage tinkering with Tak's ship.

"Hi Auntie Gaz! Grandpa thinks we can fix the communications so the ion storm won't interfere."

"Yes it will take a few days but it can be done. Let's stop for today so we can go see your Papa"

"Really? You mean it? Thank you Grandpa!"

He hugged the Professor and ran upstairs to get ready

"I'm glad to see the change of heart, what brought it about?"

"he's quite the little scientist, and he reminds me of Dib only without the paranormal obsession, I felt as though I've been given a second chance with my son, I'll forgive the alien because he brought little Dib into this world"

"His name is Zim"

(Yes the cuteness failed, it was the science that endeared the Professor,)


	9. The Lab

Dib Reborn Chapter 9 

(I don't own IZ, because of that last chapter I got that 'she blinded me with science' song stuck in my head, now you do too I bet, aren't I evil)

Dib was scared, he didn't know what to expect at the labs. It had been raining again so he was wearing his trench coat, which unfortunately it was dragging on the floor and he occasionally tripped on it.

They traveled down what seemed to be endless white corridors; When Dib began to think they were going in circles one of the Professors co-workers headed them off.

"Professor! I'm so glad you're here the alien isn't reacting well to the sedatives"

"Why were you giving the alien sedatives? We don't know enough about his physiology yet to give him drugs you could have poisoned him"

"Well before you called we were going to perform the Biopsy that we were holding off until you learned the truth about your son, I am sorry for your loss by the way. Oh and who is this little guy?"

"He's my Grandson, he's a chip off the old Membrane block, and who gave the ok for the biopsy, because I didn't authorize it"

"Simmons did, he thought that you'd be to distraught after finding out the alien killed your son to, make rational decisions concerning it, he wanted a biopsy before you ordered it killed, we were surprised when you ordered to keep it alive, why is that by the way?"

"I just found out I had a grandson, he is young yet and didn't want the alien who killed his father to be harmed, sometimes the young have better morals than us adults. He wants to meet the alien himself"

"Is that wise sir?"

"Dib studied the alien for years, it has an honor code of a sorts and Dib didn't believe that he would deliberately hurt an innocent, plus Gaz will go in with him. Now before they go in you said he had a bad reaction how is he?"

"Delusional, the sedative acted like a hallucinogenic, in the state he's in he believes that your son is still alive he's been demanding to see the Dib beast for hours, I don't think he's quite sane anymore"

"Gaz can handle him if he gets out of control, remember he respects her"

"Yeah I remember, don't know why the alien fears her and no one else"

"She helped out Dib a few times when battling the alien, I'm sure he has his reasons. Oh and turn off the audio and the recorders when they are in there, this meeting should be as private as possible"

"I still don't like this but you're the boss"

Dib and Gaz entered the room Dib gasped in horror, Zim was separated from his pak several wires were inserted into his back keeping him alive. Dib ran up to the glass partisan

"Papa, Papa, are you ok?"

"Dib stink you finally came, you always wanted to see me like this, came to do the autopsy yourself?"

"No papa it's me your son"

"Lies! Dib it is you, you came to gloat over the almighty Zim's defeat. Why did you die Dib, I threw so much at you so many times, it shouldn't have been that easy, tell me why did you die!" Zim ran at the glass barrier and pounded at it, Dib terrified ran to Gaz's arms, he clutched at her tightly.

"Ouch, Dib remember you have claws. Zim you moron! Snap out of it you're scaring your son. If you don't I'll tell Uncle Purple what a lousy father you are being, I'm sure he'll be glad to raise Dib"

"Purple? My Tallest? Nghhhnn so hard to think, my paks not clearing the poison"

"Zim you are not connected to your pak"

"Next room, still connected, something's not right"

Dib rushed out, he found the next room several scientist were fiddling with the pak, and it had wires running into the wall presumably to Zim.

Dib pushed his way in and climbed up onto a stool, he grabbed a screwdriver from one scientist and set out working on the pak.

"Hey kid you shouldn't"

"Leave him be and all of you stop fiddling with it, my grandson could probably repair it better than you can"

The Professor shoed away the protesting scientists, and let Dib do his work.

Dib thought the scientists were morons, they had misconnected several chips, and wires were attached where they shouldn't be.

He made a thorough inspection of the pak making as many repairs as he could with the limited technology available, the spider legs and weapons had been completely removed, and Dib couldn't find where they were so he repaired what was left, when he finished he sealed the pak so that the scientists wouldn't be able to reopen it.

He rushed back in the see his papa

"Dib what are you doing here? Irken smeets aren't supposed to even leave the training area until they finish the torture training and you are far too young for that yet"

"I was halving troubles with my class mates so Uncle Purple said I could stay with you till I'm tall enough for the second year of advanced soldier training"

"Purple spoils you, there good reason smeets aren't let off the planet till then, without torture training you are vulnerable Dib, you shouldn't have come you really shouldn't have come"

"Zim you're not telling us something what is it?"

Gaz was worried Zim sounded frightened

"I overheard the scientists talking they can't hold off the government forever, if it weren't for the results they were producing, the government would already have me. they wouldn't even have results if it weren't for Dib's notes, bastards they are taking credit that should be all his, he never got the recognition he deserved. You know I could have sworn that I was talking with Dib beast a while ago",

"It was me Papa"

"Ah I see why I could have mistaken you for him, your disguise you looks so much like him, even the old trench coat even if it is a bit big"

"It's not big" Dib stubbornly pushed up the sleeves that were slipping down over his hands again.

"After today I could almost believe that old Irken myth about the father being reincarnated into the son"

"What if it's not a myth Papa?"

"I won't believe it, and you shouldn't ether, your father was constantly ridiculed for believing in stuff like that! It would be funny though one last joke on Zim that I couldn't kill my enemy after all, but that is pure nonsense."

Dib opened up his mouth but decided otherwise, Zim would never accept the truth even if it was rubbed in his face, and it just might strain the father son relationship.

One thing that Dib had learned over both his lifetimes is people will refuse to believe what they didn't want to; his preteen years might have been easier had he learned that lesson then.

"Dib I want you to stay at your Grandfathers and not come back here"

"Why papa I want to come to see you"

"I don't want the government to get you, stay with Gaz and be safe, if you come here too often they might figure out you're my son"

"You'll protect him won't you Gaz"

"With my life you know that"

"Good, good you should go now, before some scientist makes an excuse to test me for some reason"

"Bye Papa" Dib had no idea when he would be allowed back to see Zim, he just whished that he could hug him, instead all he could do was press a hand against the glass, Zim matched the gesture

"Bye Dib stay safe for me"

Gaz didn't think that ether of them would move from the glass anytime soon

"Come on Dib I think the Professor is waiting for us"

She picked him up, Dib not wanting to move tried to grip the glass, of coarse it failed but he left some small gouges in the glass surface.

"Papa I don't want to, I want to come see you again"

"You can't Dib, I don't want you to share my fate, tell my Tallest that I'm sorry that I failed"

Zim turned his back towards them and went to sit in a corner of his little cadge, Dib started making little keening noises

"Shhh Dib, I'll try to find a way to get him out I promise"

Dib knew that when Gaz promised something she did everything in her power to carry it out and little could stand in her way, so he hugged her and quieted down.

"Lets go home Dib"

(I have written the final chapter for this fic but I want to go over the other chapters a few times before posting them, if you are wondering there will be 12 chapters in all. Oh and be warned there's some heavy duty RAPR ahead)


	10. RAPR

Dib Reborn Chapter 10 

(I don't own IZ, I'm trying out a new dividing system, Oh and RAPR ahoy!)

The repairs to Tak's ship took a whole new meaning for Dib, he had to contact his Tallest and tell them that Zim was captured and may be exposed for the whole world to find out if the government gets a hold of him.

When it was just his Grandfathers lab they were keeping the little alien secret.

Saying that they were performing tests on an alien life form could have investors running, but the government had no such qualms.

He worked on the ship after everyone had gone to bed, making repairs to not only the communications but the ships engines, computers and weapons as well, he might need it to make an escape.

He tried one more time to contact his Tallest, but all he got was static, just how long does an ion storm last anyways?

"We should try calling Dib again"

"You tried calling him half an hour ago, an ion storm doesn't clear up that quick"

"But what if he's in trouble? What if he needs his Uncle Purple?"

"This is the reason I won't let you carry a smeet, you would fret yourself to death, could you pass me the doughnuts"

"Sure Red anything for you",

Purple handed him a bag of mini doughnuts and kissed him on the head, then reached down to stroke Red's belly

"You sure you don't want me carrying a smeet it would be nice if ours had a brother to grow up with"

"I'm sure; if you don't spoil this one perhaps I'll let you carry the next one"

"If there was two it might be harder to spoil one thoroughly"

Purple's stroking moved a bit further down and became more amorous, Red moved to push him away but Purple locked his mouth over his, Red was having a hard time controlling himself, while he was pregnant with smeet he hadn't counted on the fact that his mating urge would become stronger, he wanted his mate pregnant, that was the unfortunate truth and Purple wasn't helping, his demands had become more urgent once Red had become pregnant, they were both locked in the grip of ancient instincts to spread their genes between the both of them.

Red was determined to fight the instincts and was about to push Purple away but the he had gotten a hold of one of his lekku, his nibbling left Red limp unable to fight back. Purple led him over to the bed and started divesting himself of armor; Red took the opportunity to free his lekku.

"Purple no. when we are both heavily pregnant who will take care of the empire, who will take care of us?"

"We will still be able to do all that stuff, but we will just have to find some armor that fits"

He started stripping Red of the loose robe that he had been wearing; Red had stopped wearing the waist rings once he had confirmed he was pregnant, the round bulge was just beginning to show, Purple licked it

"Soon little guy you will have a brother"

Red sighed and gave in to the inevitable, as each day passed the mating urge increased, he might as well give in while they had a quiet moment, if he held out much longer he might break down somewhere inappropriate like the bridge. He started kissing Purple along his neck.

"Finally, you won't regret this."

"I already do, but I can't hold out, I want you so bad right now"

"Fuck me Red Fuck me hard"

"Red growled and pulled Purple down for a passionate kiss before sliding his hands down to Purple's opining, he wanted to make sure he was ready as he was, sure enough Purple was already wet.

Purple not wanting to wait any longer before Red changed his mind gripped Red's shaft and slid himself onto it. Red gasped at the bold move; once they were joined everything seemed right with the world, poor Zim with his mate dead he never got to experience this.

Zim stayed in his corner of his cadge, he was extremely depressed right now, when he was hallucinating that Dib was alive again he had thought he had a second chance, after Dib died Zim had started craving his presence, he had even tried cloning him but the clone was personality less, he had even tried inserting a memory scan that he had acquired long ago over the muffin incident, but it still wasn't Dib.

The clone was robotic in his responses there just wasn't any spark, he destroyed the clone, and it died without protest, without a fight.

Zim remembered Dib's death it would haunt him forever, he had thought his enemy would ether be angry at being defeated or glad that he had died at the worthy hands of Zim, instead Dib had looked at Zim with hurt and betrayal in his eyes, and now Zim knew why Dib had loved Zim, and now Zim would never be able to return that love, he could only give his son the love he had dissevered.

Poor Dib no one had ever loved him in his sort life, he had sought out recognition instead, even in death that was denied to him.

Now that he was captured it didn't look like his pak would ever join the control brains, Dib's memory would fade away when his pak ran out of power.

Zim just hoped the government would make his end quick. He hadn't told little Dib just the same way the scientists hadn't told the Professor, the government's patience had run out they were coming for him soon.

(A short chapter I know but I love cliff hangers when I'm not the one dangling)


	11. The Government

Dib Reborn Chapter 11 

(I don't own IZ, ok I lied I hated chapter 12 so I'm adding more and it looks like 12 is no longer the final chapter, I just can't put smeety Dib down he's just too cute and now there will be even more smeety goodness coming up. it will just take a bit longer to post the chapters, I've been spoiling you with quick updates)

Dib wondered where his Grandpa had gotten to, he had gone to answer the phone but hadn't returned, Dib finished making the last few connections and closed the panel it had been days but they had finally finished making the improvements to the communications. He should be able to get through to the massive or even Irk if he had to. He wanted his Grandpa there when he made the call so he went looking for him.

When he entered in the kitchen he knew immediately something was wrong the table and chairs had been overturned, a bit of blood splattered the clean white tiles.

Dib not making a sound crept into the living room the door was wide open and strange men in black suits were looking through their stuff, he crept back to the garage only to find that the men had already gotten in while he was looking for his Grandpa, they had uncovered Tak's ship and were beginning to load it into a big truck, one of them spotted him.

"There he is the second target, be careful the commander doesn't want it damaged."

Dib turned to run but there were men in the kitchen they had him surrounded, he dashed towards Tak's ship but a man grabbed him before he could even touch it

"Ship emergency code 404 initiate"

Dib screamed out before a hand clamped over his mouth and a needle pierced his skin, as his consciousness was fading he saw Tak's ship rise up blow the truck it was being loaded into to smithereens and blast off into the upper atmosphere, he knew it would make it to space before anything on Earth could catch up.

From there it would broadcast his distress message that he had prepared and would continue to do so until it met with an Irken ship hopefully the massive.

He was tossed into a van next to his Grandfather who was already unconscious, Dib passed out before they closed the door.

When he woke up he was being clutched tightly by Zim

"Papa where are we?"

"Some government base, these humans are not stupid they figured out too fast that you were mine something about hormones in my body that indicated I had been pregnant, and the scratch marks you left in the glass weren't done by human hands, they haven't done anything to us yet aside from taking blood samples"

"They gave you your pak back?"

"They deemed it to be harmless since Membrane's scientists had removed the weapons, they wanted to examine yours but I wouldn't let them they could kill you by removing it, you're too young yet to survive even a minute without it. You should still be on Irk safe and sound not here, oh Dib what are we going to do?"

"Hope that Uncle Purple gets my distress call"

"But Earth isn't ready yet for conquest, if the Tallest come here they have to take over the planet, it's the rules. A planet of lesser species must be subjugated."

"Will they kill everyone?"

"Perhaps it all depends if the humans can be made slaves or not"

"I don't want Auntie Gaz or Grandpa to be slaves; I just want us to be free of this place"

"Speaking of your Aunt, I didn't see her brought in; if she's free the government is in for big trouble"

Gaz had spotted the suits hanging around the mall; she figured something had gone horribly wrong, they had been watching her for all day.

when her shift ended she headed for the public washroom when she came out was when a big giggling group of teenagers were leaving, the suits didn't notice that the group had one extra girl with long blond hair and a pink backpack, or the fact that the girl didn't stick with the group once they were out of sight of the washroom.

Gaz had been brining the disguise along to work everyday instead of her usual packed lunch, her workbag and Goth clothes were now stuffed into the pink backpack.

She took the bus to a friends place leaving her car at the mall.

David an avid gamer living on his own off his rich parent's money was a conspiracy freak, when she showed up in disguise he didn't bat an eyelash just ushered her inside.

"I knew you'd show up today something big went down at your fathers labs and at your home, I hate to tell you this but something exploded from your garage and they took your father and nephew away"

"That trunk I left with you is it still here?"

"Yeah in the basement, it's been bugging me what's in it"

"Backup"

Gaz followed David to the basement she unlocked the trunk

"Hi Gaz! Did you bring me tacos? You look pretty, is the wig soft? Where's master?"

"Gir your master has been captured and so has little Dib, we need to contact the Tallest hopefully the ion storm has passed by now"

"Only if you dance with me"

"If we get you a bag of tacos will you do it?"

"Yay tacos!"

A screen popped up from the robots head, the connection was fuzzy but she could make out purples face

"Gaz what's happening? We got a distress call from Dib but we couldn't contact anyone, we are bringing the armada as fast as we can."

"Purple have you put on weight and where's Red?"

Purple blushed

"He's in the infirmary with little Aurora, he had a girl! I'm not due for a few weeks yet. Red's demanding that it be a boy. Hey you changed the subject! I'm worried sick what's going on where are Dib and Zim?"

"They have all been captured by the government even my Dad, they are after me too, I don't know how long I can stay free. Please get here quickly, I'll call back if I have any more info. Oh and congrats on getting Red to cave in, I bet she's cute"

"She is, I can't wait for you and little Dib to meet her"

The connection was getting really staticy so she had to sign off

"Aliens wow, are you an alien too."

"David smarten up you've known me since we were both little kids, no the only alien in my family is my little nephew, my brother got a alien pregnant before he died"

"Wow he got alien booty; I guess he wasn't as crazy as everyone says"

"This from a guy who thinks that there are nanobots in toothpaste"

"The best way to control the masses is through something they need, that's why I use baking soda"

"You are weird."

"The aliens said they were bringing an armada, what are they going to do with it?"

"After rescuing my family, probably take over the planet"

"What? And you just invited them here!"

"My family comes first and nothing is going to stand in my way to saving them, not even you got it. Plus you yourself have said that this government does a poor job running the place can an alien empire be any worse"

"Point made"

Gaz started digging around in the box that Gir was in, and pulled out the irken detector that she had taken from Dad and hidden away, she did not want anyone else finding out about Dib, she then pulled out Zim's power amplifier, there were a few other items she had recovered from the rubble of Zim's base but she didn't need them.

She plugged the detector into the amplifier now if they were anywhere on the planet she would know.

(Gaz to the rescue!)


	12. The Armada

Dib Reborn Chapter 12 

(I don't own IZ, I'll clarify it before it becomes confusing Papa is the birth parent (male) and daddy is the father. snuggles her smeet Dib plushy)

Dib was now completely alone, he hugged his knees to his chest, soon after he had woken up they had separated him from Zim, after a quick examination they had dumped him in this cell, it had been hours and no one had even bothered to look in on him.

Dib was wondering what they were doing with his father, and what had happened to his grandfather. Gaz he knew wouldn't be captured without a fight.

A scientist finally came by

"Can I see my Papa? Is Grandpa ok?"

The scientist just disengaged the lock without talking he pulled out a needle

"What are you going to do?"

"They want to see what a hybrids organs look like in comparison to the aliens"

"You cut open my Papa? I don't want to be cut open, I want my Papa!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the wall imploded; when the dust cleared he could see a spittle runner hovering in the newly made hole, the hatch opened Gaz jumped out grabbed up Dib and hopped back inside before the scientist had a chance to move.

"Get us out of here!"

Dib was strapped in as they rocketed out of the atmosphere

"What about Papa and Grandpa"

"Skoodge, can you tell us how the other operatives did?"

"Yes they all reported targets acquired and heading to the massive"

"Any pursuit?"

"They have launched a few fighter craft but nothing has caught up, well be docking with the massive before they arrive at this location"

"See Dib everything's Ok"

"But they said they cut open Papa is he ok?"

"From the reports he is unconscious but still alive"

"What about the Earth will the armada destroy it?"

"Nope, I heard the Tallest have something special planned for this planet which doesn't include too much rearranging of the planets surface"

"Can you tell us Skoodge?"

"The Tallest haven't even told me, they might tell you Dib, oh and I bet your Auntie hasn't told you yet but the Tallest have a surprise for you"

Skoodge was tightlipped all the way to the massive and no amount of prying or smeety eyes would get any info.

When they finally docked Dib scooted out, he headed straight for the bridge, and being the only yellow eyed Irken had its advantages everyone knew him on sight so no one stopped him from going straight to his Uncle

"Uncle Purple you saved us! Why aren't you wearing your armor?"

Then Dib noticed the same slightly pudgy appearance that Zim had before Dib had died.

"Oh Red finally let you have a smeet can I touch?"

Purple nodded, Dib gently rested a hand on the bulge, he felt a slight movement hardly noticeable like butterfly wings

"Wow, where's Tallest Red?"

"In our room you can go back and see him, he has something to show you"

Dib went to find the Tallest's room it wasn't hard to miss with the pattern of red and purple swirls on the door, he cautiously opened the door

"My Tallest?"

"Dib come over here there's someone I'd like you to meet"

Dib walked over to Red who was peering down into a fancy box, Red picked him up and set him down into the box which turned out to be a large playpen.

"Meet Aurora your cousin, Aurora this is your cousin Dib,"

A tiny smeet with purple eyes got up and immediately latched onto Dib,

"I like you," she giggled,

Dib smiled as smeets went she was adorable.

"She's cute, I thought you didn't want smeets but you just had one and Purples pregnant"

"I knew he'd never give up the issue so I thought if I was the one carrying the smeet I'd have greater say in it's raising so Purple wouldn't totally spoil it; however instincts got in the way and Purple ended up getting pregnant as well, but I couldn't be happier, I'm glad Purple talked me into this, and I can't wait to meet his little smeet."

"So what's going to happen to Earth?"

"it's going to be a snack producing planet we are going to give the Earth technology for massive food production with little strain on the recourses so that they can produce enough waffles, potato chips and poky for both Earth and Irk, they will be paid fair monies and we will set up a space port"

"You're not going to ruin the cities or kill the inhabitants"

"Goodness no! why ruin a planet that has chocolates, and truffles, Zim sent us many foods to sample that he had found that were edible, the thing called a lollypop was a big hit and it comes in so many colors"

"Thank you Tallest Red"

"You can call me Uncle my reputation was ruined the first time I cooed at Aurora"

"Thank you Uncle Red"

Dib smiled up at him, Red felt his heart melting, they both looked so cute, little Aurora hadn't let go of her cousin since she first met him and stared up at him with adoring eyes.

Gaz knocked and walked in with Purple

"Oh she is adorable; hi I'm you Auntie Gaz"

"UP!"

The little smeet let go of Dib and was reaching her arms up wanting to be picked up, Gaz complied, and once in her arms the smeet snagged some of her purple hair and started sucking on it.

Gaz gently pulled her hair out of the smeets grip,

"No Aurora it will make you sick to suck on that"

"But I like it, it's purple like daddy"

She pouted; Gaz patted the top of her head,

"It is nice but it will hurt your tummy and if you pull on it, it will hurt me"

"Oh like pulling on papa's lekku is a no- no"

"Precisely, now isn't it your quiet time"

"Awe but Daddy,"

"Don't but your daddy, he's right; now I'm going to take Dib with me, you can play with him after your quiet time"

"Ok Papa, bye Dib"

Gaz set her back in the playpen and Red picked up Dib and carried him out to the bridge where his Papa and the Professor were waiting. Zim looked horrible and the Professor had his arm in a sling

"Papa!"

Red set him down before his squirming could get him dropped, he ran to Zim but wasn't sure if hugging him would hurt him, it was Zim who wrapped him in a loose hug.

"Thank goodness they didn't hurt you"

"They were going to cut me open to see what a hybrid's organs looked like, but Auntie Gaz and Skoodge saved me"

"Those bastards will pay! My Tallest can I fire a cannon at that facility?"

"Later Zim, you must get to the infirmary, you should have went right away but you wouldn't believe me that Dib was ok"

"Yes my Tallest Purple, and congratulations on the healthy smeet, I am sure yours will be just as healthy"

Zim limped away, Dib went to follow him but it was his Grandpa who put an arm on his shoulder to stop him.

"He will be ok, and the infirmary is no place for a young boy,"

"But Grandpa,"

"No but Grandpas, you should stay here and explain things for me, even with Dib's notes there is still allot I don't know"

Dib knew his Grandpa didn't need him to explain things; it was just a way to keep him from getting underfoot at the infirmary and to keep an eye on him.

"Ok Grandpa, I'll stay and help"

It turned out that both of them were in the way on the bridge, as the government didn't take their escape to kindly and was launching a full out attack, Dib the Professor and Purple were ushered into the Tallest's quarters which were the heaviest shielded part on the ship, little Aurora was fussing

Dib climbed into the pen with her so he could keep her quiet while Purple and The Professor kept in communication with the bridge.

"I'm scared"

She hugged Dib tightly

"Don't worry there isn't much that can hurt the Massive"

"What's the Massive?"

"It's the ship we are on, it's a mighty battleship and it's your Daddy's and Papa's ship"

Just then a large boom sounded the ship shuddered and moaned. Dib was clutching at Aurora just as tightly as she was clutching him. They both started keening in fear.

Professor Membrane gathered them both up

"Shh it's ok the damage is only minor"

Aurora cringed away from the strange human.

"Grandpa what's going on?"

"Grandpa?" Aurora queried

"Yes you can call me Grandpa"

"You don't look like papa or daddy"

"He's my daddy's daddy and he looks like him. I've seen pictures."

"You don't look like him"

"He does somewhat, he takes after his papa, as for what's going on, they are firing nuclear warheads at us now. And the Irken armada is taking out every army base that fights back, it is not pretty"

"Grandpa I'm scared" Dib whined

"I know I am too, if only I had listened to my son sooner, this all might have been prevented. But then I wouldn't of had you, or you little Aurora"

She giggled as the Professor tickled her belly.

Purple came over

"Their aerial defenses have been whipped out, troops are being sent down to fight the ground battle, and it's safe to exit the room now"

"Uncle Purple can I go see my papa now?"

"Not yet, the infirmary has its hands full with injured soldiers, you probably won't be able to go until we are done subduing the planet"

Dib's lekku drooped, this was possibly the worst day of his life, Earth was lost, there was no way they could fight against the full might of the armada, people were dying down there, but what was troubling him was the fact he had no idea which side he was on anymore, Earth was his home but the time spent in the government facility and the things they did to his Papa he hated them for it, and he remembered all the ridicule that he had been subject to when he was human. The only things he had truly cared for on earth were on this ship right now his family, so long as they were safe, he could look at the takeover of earth with regret and nothing more.

(I had planned to sum the whole thing up with this chapter keeping the story short as I had originally promised. But I looked at it and hated it; it looks like this will be a saga after all)


	13. Smeets

Dib Reborn Chapter 13 

(I don't own IZ, evil chapter number that wasn't supposed to exist, I hope everyone likes it.

Sorry I do tend to rush the story a bit there is just so much to tell and I'm not always good with the details, I'll try to tell more and summarize less, but you will still catch me cheating, and I always keep my chapters to about three or four pages on word, makes them easier to edit and you get faster updates, although chapter 14 is a five page whopper. And as for Aurora's name Red was so completely gob smacked that he had a girl that he let Purple name her. Purple is going to let Red name his smeet)

br 

br 

Earth was fighting back, Membrane's labs still had Dib's notes which they were sharing with the whole world, and for an inferior species they were giving Irk a good fight.

Dib was by himself in an observatory, watching the planet below it looked so peaceful it hardly betrayed the fact that there was a brutal war going on with both sides taking casualties.

When he got bored of that he watched news, this time they were talking about himself and his family the 'first victims of the war' they were touting his family as heroes for informing the world of the alien menace.

"It's about time he got recognized; they should make a statue for him or rename that filthy Skool or something"

"Papa you're ok!"

Dib ran and gave him a big hug no longer worried that he would hurt him

"Yes I am better Irks infirmaries are second to none. Stupid humans now they sing his praises when it's already too late, he is dead and the Earth will be Irks"

"Papa now that you are better will you be fighting?"

"No my job as a invader here is over, it's the lesser troops turn, plus my pak is still damaged, I have to wait till we get back to Irk for a pak transfer"

A loud but short siren sounded which indicated an announcement was about to be made.

"People of Irk rejoice Earth has surrendered, and even better news Almighty Tallest Purple has given birth to a son"

Zim smiled

"Come on Dib lets go see your cousin"

"But shouldn't you be on the bridge getting your, recognition"

"Red and Purple won't be there, besides I failed as an invader, I don't deserve it"

Dib gave Zim a funny look, as they went to see the Tallest, but Zim ignored it.

They entered the Tallest's chambers which were a flurry of activity Red was issuing orders, on how to handle their new planet while looking in on Purple as often as he could.

"Zim good you're here, there will be the usual praise and cameras and stuff for you later, but right now we are to busy, you can go in and see Purple he's been asking for the both of you"

"I don't need the praise and stuff, I know I failed as an invader I even had my cover blown, and had to be rescued. Why would Purple want to see me?"

Red's jaw dropped at Zim's admittance of his failure

"Purple has his reasons, and you will get your ceremony like it or not. The Earth was conquered quickly, and that's due in part to your reports. So quit arguing and go in and see our new smeet"

Red shoed them inside the bedroom, Purple was lying down with a bundle in his arms

"I want to thank you Zim, if it weren't for you I'd never have little Rev, or little Aurora"

He gave Zim a conspirital wink

Dib climbed up onto the bed to get a look at the smeet, at the moment he was sleeping

"You slept like that for nearly a day; I was worried that you were broken, but it's apparently normal after live births, now hop down you don't need to disturb him" Zim said with a soft smile

"He's no trouble Zim; he's been like a big brother for Aurora."

"What color are his eyes?" Dib asked as he watched the sleeping smeet

"Red like his fathers,"

"I'll bet he will have his father's temperament as well" Zim quipped

"I wouldn't take you on that bet, he was quite the kicker,"

"Dib didn't move much when I was carrying him, I didn't realize I was pregnant he was so calm, but he sure turned out to be quite a handful"

Zim rubbed the top of Dibs head affectionately

"Where's Aurora?" Dib asked wondering why his cousin wasn't here

"Gaz is babysitting for us while we're busy"

"Uncle Purple when will they be going to get sorted?"

"In a couple of months, I managed to convince Red to allow the bonding to happen"

"The bonding?" Zim sounded completely confused

"Yes, a smeet and his parents will bond if given enough time together. If they are taken away too soon there will be no emotional attachment. Zim no mater whatever you might learn remember Dib loves you, your bond is strong"

Dib looked up at his papa and wondered what would have happened if they hadn't bonded? Would Dib have continued with his old rivalry, his old hatred of Zim?

Zim smiled at him and picked him off the bed, Dib snuggled into Zim's arms he was glad it happened this way, this way he was loved and cared for.

He would have been miserable if the bond hadn't happened, stuck as an Irken with no emotional attachments he would have tried to destroy the Empire and that would have gotten him killed and then Earth would have been completely destroyed instead of being subdued.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean whatever I might learn? You know something I don't"

Zim's voice was cold; he pulled his smeet in closer gripping him tightly, he squeezed Dib a little bit too hard, Dib squeaked in discomfort,

"Just that some legends are true"

"Are you saying Dib is my old Earth enemy I won't believe it"

Now Zim was squeezing him far too hard,

"Papa you're hurting me!"

Zim was glaring at Purple he hadn't noticed Dib's cries

"Papa!"

Dib dug his claws into Zim to get his attention, Zim dropped him, he fell to the floor and started keening.

He was bleeding Zim had accidentally had pierced his skin with his claws, and now he hurt from the fall

"Oh Dib I'm sorry, lets get you to the infirmary, I'm sorry can you forgive me?"

Dib was to hurt to notice he continued keening, Zim picked him up gently, cooed and rocked him to try to stop Dib's keening

He glared at Purple again before he left with Dib.

Red noticed Zim leaving with a keening Dib

"Zim what happened"

"Nothing"

Zim stormed out not bothering to elaborate, Red anxiously looked in on Purple

"We're ok; Zim won't listen to reason as usual"

"But what happened to Dib?"

"Zim accidentally hurt him when I suggested he might be the human Dib"

"Purple you can be a moron at times. We agreed not to tell him, who knows what will happen if he believes the truth, he might kill Dib"

"He still refuses to believe, and I doubt he will kill Dib the bond is to strong"

"It didn't stop him from hurting him now did it? Now don't ever bring that subject up again, I like my little nephew alive and kicking"

br 

hr 

A medical drone patched up Dib while an anxious Zim looked on

"Right to the bone, luckily no organs pierced and a few bruises, just what happened anyways"

"I gripped him a bit too hard when I felt threatened"

"I heard that there are a couple of tame humans running loose on the massive"

One drone who was preparing bandages commented

"I've seen them, one is really tall and the other with purple haired is frightening, it's no wonder we had a hard time fighting them even with them having primitive technology. If you had a run in with the purple haired one I could see why you would feel threatened"

Zim kept his mouth shut Gaz was a convenient excuse, Dib was to full of sedatives to even be aware of the conversation.

"Hey you are bleeding as well, lets get that patched up, and remember Irken claws are sharp so be careful when holding your smeet"

"I won't forget I don't want to hurt him ever again, and I'm sure hell remind me with his own claws if I forget"

Zim looked down at his sleeping smeet, there was so many things that reminded him of his father, but there was so many things that was unique to little Dib, he believed that the things that reminded him of human Dib was wishful thinking because he missed him. There had never been one thing that stood out as purely human, there were always irken overtones, and he knew little Dib loved him without question.

If he is the human Dib there would have been rebellion and mistrust, perhaps that would come with the 'teenage years' but it would be normal for that to happen, he was glad that his smeet never went trough what the humans called the terrible twos. No his smeet was his own person.

He stroked the top of little Dib's head, the med drone finished the bandaging of his arm and gave him an injection.

"What is that for?"

"Something to help you rest while your smeet recovers, you'll stress yourself out waiting for him to wake up, don't worry you will be awake before he will"

Zim was already nodding off so he didn't have the strength to argue, the drone led him to a nearby empty cot he was asleep almost as soon as he lay down.

br 

(Poor little Dib, in the original write of chapter 12 I had Zim realize it was Human Dib after all and there was the big sappy moment, it was one of the things I hated about that chapter, I prefer Zim living in ignorance, plus it means I get to write more chapters for this fic, sorry it took me a week to post this, as I said chapters won't be coming as quickly now)


	14. On the Massive

Dib Reborn Chapter 14 

(I don't own IZ, sorry for the super long wait, we had a heat wave + 90 humidity which is unheard of in my regions arid climate, its like Las Vegas with Florida's humidity, which means all I wanted to do was hide in my basement, I'm not used to that kind of climate, plus I hate hot temps I'd rather be in the mountains right now it's cooler)

-

-

Zim awoke he was still groggy, he stumbled over to Dib's bed; the Drones had already removed the bandages. Zim traced the three parallel scars, they were not very long but Dib would carry them for the rest of his life.

Dib whimpered in his sleep, Zim wondered if he would ever trust him to hold him again.

Zim watched him sleep for a few hours waving of the medical drone who asked if he wished to sleep again. Finally Dib started making small movements indicating he was coming out of the anesthesia

Dib shifted and blinked his eyes open

"Papa?"

"I'm here Dib"

"I want to go home"

"I'm afraid that can't happen the base is ruined remember"

"I want to leave the infirmary"

"You are still to groggy to walk on your own, do you trust me to hold onto you?"

"Carry me papa, I still hurt and don't want to walk"

Before he picked up Dib he checked the computer to see where his assigned room was, he was surprised to find he had diplomats quarters close to the Tallest's chambers, but then there were few quarters with two rooms.

He carried Dib all the way there; he snuggled into his arms blinking sleepily. The door opened automatically for Zim recognizing his pak signature

"Hi Master!"

Zim almost griped Dib hard with shock but prevented himself from doing so, Dib still whimpered with the increased pressure to his wounds

"Gir I thought you self destructed with the base!"  
"I like exploding! Gaz found me and put me back together"

"It's good to see you again, but can you keep it down, Dib needs some rest which room is his"

"The golden one Red chose the colors"

Zim opened the door and was pleased that the room wasn't overly garish the room was in neutral colors with black and gold accents; it already showed signs of being lived in by a small child, it was messy.

Zim tucked Dib into bed and cleaned up the books strewn across it setting them back into shelves, then picked up the dirty uniforms from the floor

The only thing little Dib had hung up nice was his fathers trench coat, then Zim spotted the photo, Gaz must have packed some things for Dib because there was no other explanation for it being here, he remembered that fight they had both walked away from that one with scars, Zim decided to ask his son if he could make a copy when he woke up.

He closed the door softly and sought out his room, he flinched when he opened the door it was decorated with pink accents, Purple must have been the one who chose the color scheme.

He would have had some other color for his room to be decorated in, pink was garish no mater what you did with it.

He would decorate it himself later, right now still sleepy from the drugs so he just plunked himself on the bed ignoring the pink pillows and cushions.

-

-

A com chimed beside his head, he must have fallen asleep. He pulled himself out of bed yawning and stretching before answering it

"My Tallest I…"

"Save it, it's time for your little ceremony; now get yourself up to the bridge"

"After I check on Dib, I'll be right up"

"Fine don't be to long, I hope he's felling better"

As usual the tallest cut the communication short, before Zim could get into a long winded answer, for once Zim was happy they had, he wanted to check on Dib right away.

Zim opened Dib's door, he was still sleeping.

"Dib?"

He turned over and blinked sleepily

"The Tallest need me on the bridge, if you need anything call Auntie Gaz ok, are you feeling better?"

"Ok Papa, I'm still sore and sleepy, I think I'll sleep some more"

Dib's head flopped down and he was back asleep, Zim knew that he would be sleeping allot for a while.

When he had been rescued from the lab the med drones had kept him sedated for a long time.

He was glad that they had allowed him to bring Dib home even if they insisted on keeping his pak dispensing sedatives.

He marched to the bridge and the second the doors opened the cameras were on him

"Yes, yes Zim is great, My Tallest you asked for my presence"

Zim bowed down low, Red grimaced if they could they would have substituted another Irken but Zim is too well known, at least he had the decency to grow so they wouldn't have been embarrassed over his previous shortness.

"Zim in recognition for finally conquering this planet, after your Pack transfer on Irk you will be given another planet to invade in the next impending doom"

"Really my Tallest? Thank you! I won't be as much of a disappointment on the next one I promise"

"I hope so; now go enjoy the conquered planet party"

That was the signal for every off duty Irken to go and enjoy the feast, which meant a stampede for the free snacks, even the Tallest knew to stay out of the way of that mad rush

Before the Tallest left to enjoy their catered meal Red issued one last order to the bridge crew

"Leave a few battle ships with the administrator platform and turn us back to Irk, its several months to get to home"

They could get there faster but that would be pushing fuel reserves which they had already taken a chunk out of in their mad rush to Earth, plus Red wouldn't admit it but he wanted as much time with his smeets as possible.

-

-

Dib awoke to find he was alone aside from Gir, Zim must still be with the Tallest, he slid off the bed and winced a bit when his scars pulled, he pulled a fresh uniform from the closet his old one was ruined and had been cut off my the med drones.

The Irken trainee's uniform looked similar to the soldier's only with less and smaller black stripes, no gloves and no shoulder or neck decorations.

Dib didn't mind it, even if it was tunic length, he had teased Zim that it was a dress on several occasions, now he was wearing one similar he realized it wasn't that bad.

He walked over to Auntie Gaz's quarters with Gir in tow, the door opened automatically and he stepped into chaos,

little Rev has stolen one of Aurora's toys and was running around the nursery with Aurora in hot pursuit screaming, Gir decided this looked fun so he chased after screaming as well. Dib went to Gaz who was rubbing her temples

"I'm sorry Auntie Gaz I shouldn't have brought Gir"

"It's alright Dib; I heard you got hurt are you feeling better? If Zim does that again I swear I'll"

"No it's ok he didn't do it on purpose, he apologized several times already and I'm sure he'll apologize some more after the party, now why aren't they fearing your mighty wrath?"

He indicated the two smeets and a robot which hadn't even slowed down their mad dash around the room.

"Because my wrath is only for people that are my own size or bigger or in the case of Irkens are capable of putting up a decent fight, but I can't hurt babies."

"They don't know that all you have to do is intimidate them a little",

"I'll give it a try"

"Rev and Aurora that's it! If you two can't share nicely…"

The three stopped immediately under Gaz's fearsome stare but true to Zim's prediction Rev had Red's arrogant streak

"Or else? What are you going to do, hit us? We're the Tallest's smeets"

"That kind of attitude won't get you far in training" Dib countered, then continued when Rev gave him a defiant look.

"I was Uncle Purple's little favorite, but that didn't get me any slack, in fact I was worked harder so I could prove I was worthy and not getting promoted because of who I am. And when I go back I bet I'll be worked even harder yet because of my Papa's success"

"That's not fair, everyone should be treated the same" little Aurora complained.

Gaz took a softer tone now that the smeets looked worried

"It's the unfortunate fact of life, same as siblings always fight when they should get along and love each other, I didn't learn that lesson until my brother died, so you two should be nice, you don't know when you will be separated,"

"You might even be sorted into separate fields and won't get to see each other if your free times are different" Dib supplied

"Our daddies won't make it so that we can see each other?" Rev asked

Dib shook his head

"A machine does the sorting so it's fair and impartial"

"But it's not fair if we can't see each other" Aurora whined

"The machine won't know that it just sorts you into whatever field you will be good at"

A knock sounded at the door interrupted Dib, he was about to tell them about his own sorting experience.

Gaz opened it up, several table headed drones marched in and a few service drones unloaded the food from the trays onto their table

A taller drone spoke

"Since you are unable to attend, the Tallest have sent over a selection of food from the feast for their children, nephew and his relations."

The Professor came in as the drones were leaving.

"I was told the meal would be served here, good to see you again children"

"Yay food" Gir, Aurora and Rev chimed at the same time

"Not yet you three don't, I'd like to hear apologies first"

Rev who was quite hungry went first

"I'm sorry I stole your toy Aurora, and I'm sorry for talking back Auntie Gaz"

"Good now Aurora "

"I'm sorry for screaming and running"

Gir looked clueless for a second

"Oh I'm sorry for screaming also, can I have the burritos"

"Good now lets eat"

She passed Gir the burritos which he happily and messily ate.

The food was a mix of human and Irken foods which they could all eat, there were many delicacies which Dib had never seen before, and he guessed it was stuff usually reserved for the high table.

There was so much food that they were soon all full, with lots left over.

Gaz packed it all away into the storage unit, Gir protested but even Gaz knew of the machines eating habits, he could literally eat them out of house and home if he were allowed to eat as much as he wanted.

The food was for later if the party ran late and the children got hungry later.

Dib was getting sleepy again he figured his pak had just administered another dose of medication, he tried hiding the fact he was sleepy but Gaz noticed that Dib was having trouble keeping his head up and his antenna were drooping tiredly

"Come on Dib you can sleep in the spare room for a bit, you two will have to keep it quiet, Dib has been hurt recently and needs his sleep"

She carried Dib to the room by the time she got there he was already asleep, she set him gently down on the bed the little smeets had followed her in and were peering at the sleeping Dib

"Why is he not moving" Rev asked

"That's what happens when you sleep"

"Is it fun?"

"It's enjoyable, especially when you get good dreams"

"What's dreams?" Aurora asked quietly

"It's like watching a program only you are in it"

"I want to sleep and dream" Rev said as he climbed up on the bed and found a spot near Dib

"Me too" Aurora whined not wanting to be left out followed her brother

And much to Gaz's astonishment once they settled in their breathing slowed and then steadied indicating they were truly asleep and not pretending. Gir curled himself at the foot of the bed and fell asleep as well

She tucked the trio in, when she returned to the main room she was a bit astonished to find the Tallest had come in

"Where are our smeets? I would have expected them to be tearing up the place."

"Have a look they are sleeping; I didn't know Irkens could do that"

Red and Purple peered into the room and sighed in unison, Red spoke first

"I was beginning to wonder when they would catch on to that trick, Irkens don't need to sleep but we can if we wish it's better than being bored for hours on end when nothing is happening"

"We had thought we might have to get them a pet so they could see that other creatures needed sleep" Purple sounded relived that a pet was no longer needed.

"The pain meds that Dib is on made him fall asleep, and they wanted to join in, I certainly wasn't about to argue so long as they don't disturb him"

"I think that Dib will be a good influence on them, since he has already had some training he is better disciplined yet he is still smeet like so they can relate to him"

Red spoke as though he was quite proud and fond of Dib

"He helped me break up a minor quarrel between them without the need for spanking; Rev needs a bit of discipline and talk about how just because he's your son he's not going to get away with things"

Gaz was a bit worried about suggesting discipline; she had found that the parents usually didn't like being told that they weren't being strict enough, the only reason she babysat was to get extra money for her games, Dad was rich but he believed that his kids needed to learn how to make money if they wanted stuff that went above their generous allowance, She had no idea where Dib had gotten his extra funds maybe it was selling blurry photos to those stupid paranormal magazines.

"You have our permission for minor discipline, sitting him forcibly in a corner a few times might help. Oh and we will get you the book Irken military discipline for smeets, I heard you know some of our language, but we will get you a translator disk for you and I'm sure Dib will help" Purple said, Gaz sighed in relief

"Oh and I'll also say just because Aurora is a little sweetie it doesn't mean she shouldn't be introduced to a little discipline, it will help build her character" Red added

"I won't argue with you I've seen cute kids completely spoiled rotten by their parents."

"If everything is under control we will go back to the party, call us when they wake or we will pick them up after your own sleep cycle, it's their first time sleeping aside from their birthing days so they should be out for about 12 hours or so plenty of time for you to get your 8 hours" Red said as he opened the door

"Thanks it's appreciated"

"No thank you for smeet watching, things have been hectic of late but the trip back to Irk should be quiet" Purple sounded like he was looking forward to the break

"Wait when are we going?"

"We are already en-route; if you need to communicate to any human friends you can do so, it may take a while as the database of the inhabitants hasn't been fully compiled yet"

Purple told her

"How is that happening?"

"Well mainly by the government's databases but it has proven to be inaccurate, So we got the humans to come to registration centers, where they were chipped and given free stuff, like communications equipment, it's a universal fact people love free stuff, so they flocked to the centers" Red gloated

"A chip like the one you implanted in my neck so the ships doors recognize me" Gaz said pointing to the back of her neck

"The same, without it you would be helpless in the Irken Empire, although you and you brother both were clever enough to bypass most of Zim's and Tak's equipment, how did you do that anyways" Red's eyes narrowed

"it's simple you just disconnect the recognition system and wire together a few parts so that it thinks it's getting a Irken code, kind of like hot wiring a car not all that difficult. Humans are known for being clever about bypassing security systems you might want to watch out for that"

"We will tell the administration platform about it" Red turned to leave but ran into a short maintenance drone

"Sirs I'm glad I found you, there's a human in the loading bay, with a stolen Irken Ship."

(A cookie to whoever figures out who it is)


	15. Gapuzle

Dib Reborn Chapter 15 

(I don't own IZ, P.A.W.07 yep it's David you get the big cookie for guessing it first. Blot-of-Blood gets a smaller cookie but he did guess right on his first guess, for some reason I couldn't leave this random character back on earth. he's like one of those bad moochers you can't seem to get rid of, and for those who guessed Dwicky thank you, you have given me a idea for a upcoming chapter

And last but certainly not least over 50 reviews you guys are awesome thanks)

-

-

The trip Back to Irk was boring, even with Gaz's crazy friend David to liven things up. there was quite a commotion about his arrival, once he had his chip implanted it hadn't taken him long to figure out that jacking one of their ships was easy with his modified chip.

Being the conspiracy freak he had found a way to hack into the neck chips network and have his match a Irken signature so he could move about without being tracked,

but Irkens were straight forward in the government of Earth there was no secret agendas, no hidden plots, he was bored. So he stole a ship to go where the action was and that was wherever Gaz was.

Red was furious

"We are not going to start collecting humans, especially not ones who can bypass security"

"But I can show you how to fix your system so other hackers can't mess with it"

"You had better live up to your claims, or else we will ship you to the slave market, we are nut running a charity for humans here, the only reason why The Professor and Gaz are here is because there are Dib's relations"

"Um would it help if I said I would like to start relations with Gaz?"

"Friggin breading farm now" Red said as he stormed off

"Jerk" Gaz punched him and stormed after Red

"Um where am I supposed to sleep? Hello?"

David was left completely alone in the loading bay, he tried the door to find it locked, he tried hacking it but found that Gaz had already gotten to it; he had never been able to hack her codes so he spent the night sleeping in the stolen ship.

Later when Red's and Gaz's tempers had cooled down they assigned him quarters in the scientist's wing and put him to work.

David soon came to regret his decision coming here; he was worked hard by the Irken scientists, and being a spoiled rich kid he wasn't used to it, he had thought it would be a free ride being the friend of Gaz, but he found out that Gaz and the Professor was working as well.

He often seen the professor in the labs and he heard that Gaz was teaching some of the raw recruits new techniques in the simulators when she wasn't babysitting, even little Dib was often found training with the simulators.

"Uh Dib why are you still training, I thought you were supposed to be on vacation with your Father"

David inquired after seeing Dib come out of yet another training session

"Just because I'm not in classes at the moment, doesn't give me the excuse to fall behind, sides Papa had run some of the courses with me and he has taught me a few of his tricks and I wanted to try them on my own"

"Aren't you a little young for war games"

"Irken smeets advance faster than human babies"

Dib felt a little odd saying that but it was quite true

"Care to take me up on that challenge; I brought my game systems along, they are not as advanced as the simulators, but since I'm not allowed on those"

"Only if Rev can play too, Aurora hates games she'd rather be watching Grandpa in the lab"

-

-

Rev turned out to be a natural at the fighting games even if he couldn't hold the controller and had to press at the buttons with the controller on the floor, he didn't win to many games but he put up a fair fight.

Dib who had a hard time beating his sister when he was human had no trouble wiping the floor With David,

"Man it must run in the family I could never beat your aunt ether, I would like to see you compete against her, but for now lets find another game, I'm sure there must be at least one I can beat you at"

They played until David had to start his shift at the labs, David promised to play them as often as their schedules would allow.

-

-

Dib had a hard time getting to see his uncles since his Papa was still mad at Purple; usually it was easy seeing his cousins because Gaz would bring them over to play when he wasn't training with the simulators, but getting a audience with the Tallest even if they called him nephew wasn't as easy as he thought, they were often busy with state matters, Dib was beginning to think that they had forgotten him now they had smeets of their own.

It was during one of his play dates with his cousins that he was proven wrong.

The Tallest had come themselves to pick up their smeets, when they entered the Door Rev and Aurora ran straight for them, Dib stayed where he was and continued to play with the complex puzzle game, but he was soon scooped up by Purple who was also holding Aurora.

"Oof you are getting big Dib; soon I'll have to make sure I have got two hands free to pick you up,"

Red came up holding Rev

"Sorry we haven't had a chance to come see you but Earth is proving to be difficult, David isn't the only hacker to be messing around with stuff. Zim has underestimated the populace, sure most of them are stupid as dirt, but there are a few that are beyond clever."

This had Dib curios and worried

"What are you going to do with the clever ones when you catch them?"

Red grumbled

"They are proving difficult to catch but those we do catch we will ship them to a training planet, where we will use their cleverness for the good of the Empire, If they prove trainable they will be given jobs and paid, if they wish to go back to Earth they can, but they have to help out with the empire and not be so destructive"

"Is that what you are going to do with David?"

"He's proven to be useful already he will get some training on Irk but not much"

Purple piped up to change the subject

"Hey Dib, we've got news for you, Tak be your trainer again when you are tall enough she has proven to be best with young smeets such as yourself"

Red filled in

"She knows that just because a Irken is small that they shouldn't be underestimated, allot of trainers have troubles with smeets because they are small they don't push them to their full potential"

Purple bounced him up and down on his arm,

"We want the best for you".

"Why? I used to be an enemy; I did everything I could to keep Zim from taking over Earth"

"Because you alone had kept Irks most destructive Irken from destroying your planet that alone is impressive, secondly the second that pak was welded to your spine it made it impossible for you to disobey the Tallest"

"Then why did you hit me when we first met?" he rubbed his shoulder where Red had struck him long ago, it didn't hurt but the memory did

Red sighed and looked abashed,

"Like I said you kept an Irken invader at bay, even if you were just a child back then. Humans are still a new species we still have no idea what they are capable of, plus being the son of a defective you are an unknown factor because defectives are banned from breeding. Would it help I said I'm sorry"

When Dib nodded Red took him from Purples arms and handed Purple Aurora

"Look Dib, I know all of this is new for you, and being a former enemy it's confusing but Purple and I see much potential in you, and we would hate to see it wasted simply because you were a foe at one time. Do you promise to be a good and loyal Irken?"

"I will do my best my Tallest"

"I told you to call me Uncle Red"

Red tossed Dib into the air and caught him, then did it again, once Dib got used to being tossed so high off the ground he started to laugh. Red stopped when he noticed that Dib started to wince when being caught.

Purple set his smeets down

"Let me look, I've had some med training"

They pulled Dib's shirt up to show the scar it looked irritated,

"tisk Dib, you've been pushing yourself too much, you've been pulling the scar tissue so it hasn't been healing properly, I'll get the med drones to send up some cream for the scar and you are off the simulators for two weeks"

"But Uncle Purple"

"No you are to take it easy, you won't fall behind. You are a bit obsessive about your physical training anyways, and I bet you've been neglecting the science side of training, Tak wouldn't be pleased. So relax and go pester your grandfather in the labs"

"Sigh, ok you're right; I haven't seen enough of Grandpa, I'll go see him tomorrow"

-

-

Breakfast was usually held in a meeting hall so everyone could eat together before setting off to their daily tasks, the smeets were always fed a big bowl of Gapuzle, it is a nutrient supplement designed especially for smeets, it looked kinda like chocolate pudding but tasted far better, but for some unknown reason Dib's tasted a little funny today, he looked over Aurora and Rev were gulping theirs down.

Zim noticed that Dib wasn't inhaling his Gapuzle like he usually did

"Dib what's wrong why aren't you eating? You usually love your gapuzle"

"It tastes funny"

Zim hooked a claw on the edge of the bowl and started pulling it away

"Well we could get you some adult food if you wish"

Seeing his breakfast being pulled away, Dib grabbed at it, then held it close as he scooped it quickly into his mouth between bites he said

"No! It's still good"

Zim chuckled, and watched his smeet gobble up the rest of his food worried that it would be taken away; his little Dib was growing up.

When Dib was finished the Professor stood up

"Well Dib if you are ready we have a busy day ahead of us in the lab"

Dib got up and gave his Papa the customary goodbye hug however Zim clung to him tighter today and was patting his head, sensing that somehow this hug was important Dib hugged tighter to Zim before his Papa let him go

"Behave for your Grandpa Dib"

"I will Papa see you tonight"

-

-

(Gapuzle belongs to the great Ravenpuff visit her DA page she is an awesome Irken artist,

/deviation/59935844/

oh and if anyone is interested the is new art that I did myself, it dates back to chapter1 it's on my DA page, and some Zim and smeetie Dib goodness even if it doesn't relate to a particular chapter, and be sure to get you anti cute shots every reviewer has practically dropped from cute overload

/deviation/60965597/

deviation/61227436/

And I have my first fan art : ) thanks to Blot of Blood

deviation/60990919/

Oh and sorry for the long wait I was rebuilding my buffer I'm just starting chapter 19 Dwiky fans will have to wait he might not show till chapter 20 or later and Tak won't return for a long time yet. But don't fret it just means this story will continue for a good long time)


	16. Meier and Pakday

Dib Reborn Chapter 16 

(I don't own IZ, nor do I own Meier he belongs to the awesome DA artist C-Puff, go visit her, her art is super shiny! and once again gapuzle belongs to Ravenpuff)

Dib had been helping out all week in the lab with Grandpa, but the last couple of days he was going through a growth spurt everything hurt from his lekku down to his bones.

Today was the worst of it he was having a hard time concentrating on the tasks that were given to him, right now he was trying to assemble a few electronic components together and he couldn't even think what it was for, for a moment he felt dizzy but it was enough for him to slip off the bench.

The Professor set his project down and picked Dib off of the floor.

"Dib are you all right? How are you feeling?"

Dib was now feeling nauseous from being moved suddenly

"I felt dizzy, everything hurts, and now I feel cold"

Dib shivered, the Professor rested a hand on his forehead

"You're as cold as ice! I'd better take you to the infirmary right away"

"But what about the project Grandpa?"

"It was noting important, besides your health is more important than any project"

The lab wasn't far from the infirmary so they had arrived quickly; the med drone seeing the smeet the Professor was carrying was shivering uncontrollably took him off the Professors' hands and into a examining room as fast as he could.

Once inside he wasted no time in hooking up Dib's pack to a monitor.

"Doctor what's wrong with me, I feel so cold and dizzy"

"Call me Meier; tell me has your gapuzle been tasting funny lately"

Dib looked up at the odd question and met friendly orange eyes,

"What does that have to do with me feeling bad?" Dib asked completely puzzled

The medic smiled as he wrapped Dib in a heated blanket

"It means you have out grown your old pak and it's time for a new one, it wouldn't have been so bad for you if you weren't going through a big growth spurt. We will have to get you ready right away."

"Papa has to get a new pak but he has to wait till we get to Irk why didn't he get a new one right away too"

"Ah see his isn't damaged so badly that he needs to get his replaced, his life sustaining systems are still good and he won't need his weapons and defense systems till he gets a new assignment. You will however get dizzier and perhaps might get ill if we don't get you a new pak right away"

Meier started pulling out equipment, Dib shivered but not from being cold the heated blanket had warmed him up nicely

"I don't remember the last time I got a new pak, Papa told me that the next time I would get a pak it would be different, and will it hurt? And why do I hafta remember this transfer?"

Meier smiled to reassure the smeet who was beginning to look rather frightened

"So many questions! No it won't hurt but the sensation is a bit disconcerting the first time you remember the pak transfer, and the reason why you have to remember is so you can bond better with the pak, this isn't necessary with the first smeet paks because they don't have much for equipment, and no you aren't getting you adult pak yet it's believed that you should get used to a pak transfers before getting your adult one"

Dib was eying the equipment warily as Meier set it up.

"Almost ready, want to see your new pak before I hook it to the transfer machine?"

"Yes I do" Meier handed him a dull grey pak it was nothing like the golden one on his back

"It looks ugly"

"Now it does but when your personality and memories are downloaded into the pak it will change colors, most often the spots will match your eyes and the pack will be pearly white but I have seen other color variations like Tallest Red's pack has black spots, but color variants usually don't show up until later years"

Meier then took the pak from Dib and inserted it into the machine he then hooked some wires into Dib's current pack,

"Ok here we go" Meier threw the switch before Dib had time to get more nervous

Dib opened his mouth to say that he wasn't ready yet, but then he felt his personality draining out of him and traveling to some where dark,

He couldn't see, feel or touch anything, then the pack started to come alive with his personality, he was inside the new pak, he was the pak, he could now sense some of the outside world through the pak's sensors, he could tell that there were two bodies nearby one was emitting a pak signature and wasn't his, the other had a dead pak on it, the transfer machine removed the old pak and he was disengaged,

He found that he could control the paks functions like floating so he zipped towards his back and snaked the connecting cables to the holes in his back.

When he was connected he found that his body had memories of the transfer as well, mainly the fact that his old pak had suddenly ceased to function and he had trouble thinking until the new pak had attached with all his memories.

-

He now felt better he was no longer dizzy or cold, but he still hurt from the growth spurt, Meier was right this time the pak wasn't just a tool on his back it was a part of him.

When Meier noticed the smeet loosing his shocked expression and was starting to look around he unwrapped him from the heating blanket and picked him up to bring him to a full length mirror.

Dib was still in a bit of a daze but seeing himself in the mirror brought him out of it, his pak was no longer small and unnoticeable, it fit his back nicely and had golden spots and the white area had a bit of a bluish tinge to it.

A good fitting pak and the trainee uniform he truly looked Irken, he still had smeet like proportions and he still had a ways to grow before he was considered adult height. But he thought he looked more mature.

"Now don't spend all of your time in front of the mirror your family has come to see how you are doing"

Meier pushed Dib to the door, he could see all of his family in the waiting area, then he froze, his new pak gave him more room to think so to speak.

So far in his new life he had been acting so childlike, he had completely given up on Earth mainly because it had hurt his Papa, his former enemy.

He had followed blindly doing everything he was told to do, he was now wearing the uniform of an Irken soldier in training, and if he followed through with his training he would be the one infiltrating an unsuspecting planet preparing it for the eventual takeover by the Irken Empire.

He was such a hypocrite, but he was trapped in his role the tallest had made sure of that and now they had total control over Earth and it's inhabitants.

However if he was given a choice to go back to being human and having Earth back to it's unharmed ignorant state or remaining Irken, he would choose to stay Irken he had spent nearly three years as a Irken, not much time considering he was a teenager when he was killed but it seemed he had always been Irken and the memories were just something he had. He looked at his hands, three fingers he had a hard time remembering what it was like to have five.

Just then Zim saw him standing in the door way, a big grin lit his face and he rushed to gather Dib up in his arms

"My boy, look at you! I'm so proud, your first big pak transfer and you haven't freaked out"

"Eh what?" Dib said, he had been freaking out just a bit

The medic was hanging back a bit with all the people crowding around Dib to congratulate him edged forward and spoke up

"Not all smeets do well with being aware of the pak transfer, many have a had time comprehending that the pak is them and some never do bond with the pak, but the sorting usually weeds out the ones who would be unsuited for full memory pak transfers and puts them in the service industries, sometimes a few slip through the cracks. And then there are some who find the transfer worked a little too well"

"How is that possible?" Zim asked confused

Meier knew he would have to phrase it carefully; this only happened with reborn smeets and Zim was banned from knowing, everyone on the massive knew this.

"It can bring hidden memories previously blocked to the forefront, and sometimes this can bring conflict to who the smeet is now"

"You are talking nonsense, hidden memories bah! My Dib remembers everything from when he was born don't you Dib"

"Yes Papa" Dib said, he had to preserve the illusion

"Well if you have any troubles with your new pak come see me ok"

Meier said and used it as an excuse to find something to do elsewhere, Dib's "family" included the humans and the Tallest, with so many people there and the leaders of Irk he was more than a bit nervous, plus the purple haired human still scared him to no end.

-

-

"So Dib lets go to your party" Purple said gleefully

"My party?"

"Yes your pakday party, we've been planning it since the day you said your gapuzle tasted funny, and we haven't told you but we've been headed to Entertainia for quite some time we should be arriving in a week or two, Purple and I have paid for a vacation there for all of us for your pakday present"

"Wow thanks"

Dib was stunned speechless they had changed the Armadas course just for him, Entertainia had two continents one was the family entertainment zone the other was strictly for adults, they were obviously going to stay on the family side as he was too young yet for the adult side.

"Now! My present! Zim is next!"

Zim handed him a big box, Dib unwrapped it to find several other boxes, the first one he unwrapped was a big book the title was "Dib insane or not? The truth behind the big head" The second was another book "Dib he was right all along" the last was an energy gun it looked antique, Dib looked up at Zim in question

"We are tube bread but our genealogy is tracked, families are rare on Irk so heirlooms are passed down to genetic descendants, this is your great, great grandfather Harkic's gun, he was a elite commander in the frezturcain war, one of the few times Irk was attacked unprovoked. He was a great hero of the war winning many battles, the old gun still works and is far more reliable than most modern guns, it was given to me on my first pakday and now it's yours"

"Thanks Papa this means allot to me", Dib glanced at the books "More than you will ever know"

The professor gave him a portable set of Irken lab equipment and Gaz gave him a set of Irken tools for working on mechanics. And David gave him a couple of Irken Game sets.

-

After the presents were dispatched they had a bit of a party with cake and ice cream, which were made with Irken safe ingredients, but tasted good all the same. When the food ran out and the humans got tired the party broke up, Dib went to his room to read, it was a much cleaner room now that his father was watching over him; Zim was still a neat freak and wouldn't stand for his smeet being sloppy especially since Dib was being trained to be a soldier.

The first book was a lot of wild speculation, although they did get the part about him having sex with Zim right.

The second book was all the evidence he had ever collected for the swollen eyeballs, with Irks technology they had tracked down and identified every living species on the planet, which meant the swollen eyeballs had disbanded there were no paranormal mysteries left, and their last contribution was this book.

Dib was now incredibly sad his human life was officially over, there was nothing left for him, no saving the earth, no solving paranormal mysteries, no getting recognition, the book was the final nail, he put it with the rest of his books positive he would never look at it again.

He spotted his old trench coat hanging up in the closet he went over and put it on; it just touched the ground and the sleeves although still long didn't hang completely over his hands. He was tall enough to go back to training as soon as they reached Irk.

He didn't want to be brooding about for the rest of the quiet time and Zim didn't seem to be moving around and Gir was quiet which meant his Papa was probably sleeping; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately since he had nothing to do. Dib decided to follow suit since he had nothing better to do since he was still banned from the simulators.

(Yes Little Dib is beginning to mature and is coming to grips with who he is)


	17. Dreams

Dib Reborn Chapter 17 

(I don't own IZ, once again Meier belongs to C-Puff go visit he DA page, and sorry but this chapter is a bit emo)

-

-

"_Dib I didn't know mating could be so gentle," _

"_My fault I was so rough with you the first time"_

_Dib stroked Zim's antenna_

"_I don't know why but I've fallen in love with you Zim, I promise to never hurt you again"_

"_There's no need for the promise Dib"_

"_Yes there is I've done terrible things to you and I'm sorry" Dib yawned_

"_I'm sorry but frail humans need sleep, I love you Zim" Dib knew he was repeating himself but he was so sleepy, he was jolted awake with searing pain in his gut, he looked down and saw one of Zim's spider legs piercing him_

"_Zim why?"_

"_Because you have stood in my way too long Dib stink, now it's time for you to die"_

"_Zim…"_

_-_

Dib woke up screaming, Zim ran into his room

"What's wrong, Dib tell me"

"Bad dream"

"Want to tell me about it"

"Nnn-no"

Dib curled himself into a little ball; Zim held him and rocked back and forth

"When you were first born you used to be frightened of everything, Perhaps this is what the Doctor meant, you should go see him today"

"Ok Papa, I'll go see him right away"

-

He felt a bit shy approaching the doctor about his concerns but Meier put him at ease almost as soon as he entered his office. He smiled at the little smeet who looked a bit frightened

"Hi Dib, let me guess the memories are popping up already and the first one was a bad one"

"It was my death"

"The first one usually is, not all of your memories that will be showing up will be bad ones" Meier gave Dib a confident smile, which Dib tried to give back but his face quickly fell

"My life had few happy moments, everyone ridiculed me, my sister wanted to kill me half the time, and my father when he wasn't ignoring me called me insane"

Dib pulled himself into a comfy looking chair and hugged his knees

"The happiest I've ever been is when I became Irken, yet I feel as though I'm betraying myself, forgetting who I really am" Dib turned his head away

"You know you are not the first alien species to go through this, it used to be a common practice five hundred years ago, to find a high ranking diplomat or military leader and trick them into mating with an Irken, and then kill them to get them reborn into an Irken body. Then they would be taken away to Irk as soon as they were born to train them into an absolutely loyal soldier and get them to divulge all of the planets secrets.

However you were allowed to bond and weren't put through the loyalty training, so you still remember most of your old life and personality, so the memory flashes shouldn't be as bad for you,"

Dib briefly glanced up at the doctor, but he looked down and started fiddling with the hem of his uniform

"it's still my fault that Earth fell to Irk even if I didn't divulge any secrets, I was the only one stopping Zim, then I went and fell for him"

"Remember what I said about tricking the victims into mating? If an Irken gets a hold of mating pheromones they can produce a scent that's irresistible to their chosen victims and only the ones they want to mate with"

"Zim tricked me into falling in love with him?"

Dib's head shot up a shocked look was plastered on his face, that would explain allot

"No he tricked you into mating with him; Love is something you decided on your own,"

Meier smiled again this time Dib's return smile lasted a bit longer

"I still don't know what I'm going to do, I'm so conflicted between my old life and my new life, and I don't want to become an invader like my papa"

"Who ever said you have to? Just because you are good enough for eventual elite training it doesn't mean you have to take an invadership you could become a royal guard or elite team leader, and you are also being trained in sciences you could go that route if you wish. It's because you are smart and strong that you have so many options available to you, most Irkens don't have that choice"

He gently poked Dib between the eyes

"You have a choice Dib, and be glad that you do"

Dib was now grinning from cheek to cheek

"Wow really? That helps allot but what about my memory flashes? I don't want to be screaming every time I have a bad one. Otherwise people might really think I am insane"

"Don't worry it won't last long, the pak is merely storing all of your memories, the flashes will come when you are relaxed and not thinking about much, or sleeping, so you might want to keep busy for the next few days"

"Thanks Doctor"

"Call me Meier and if you want to talk again I'd be glad to"

Dib waved to the doctor as he left, Meier's personality was so sunny and genuinely kind, that Dib felt better for just talking with him

Thinking back to what he was brooding about yesterday, sure Earth was under Irks control but from what he had heard it was doing rather well, Irk was sharing its technology with Earth, the decades of pollution were being cleaned from the oceans and ground. And many medical advancements have been made. In a few years even poverty would be non existent.

Yes his human life work was finished but that meant he didn't have to worry about anything but his new life, thinking on it there were so many alien species he hadn't even seen yet and as an Irken he had the ability to visit many planets when his training was done, the possibilities had him excited and he didn't have to be a invader!

he wondered what carrier he would choose, he liked being a soldier perhaps elite team leader or royal guard, the royal guard sounded good, because he was sure that one of his cousins would grow up to be tallest they both had that potential,

But that wouldn't be for a while yet and he didn't want to be standing around all day perhaps he would go for the elite and get some experience before joining the royal guard, yes that's what he would do.

He was really bouncing when he entered his quarters

"There you are, I'm glad to see you in high spirits again; we are going to be late for breakfast"

"Papa before we go, I need to ask you something"

"Sure ask, I'll answer"

"Did you love Daddy?"

Zim stood shock still he knew this question would come up sooner or later

"Irkens don't need love"

Dib sniffled

"Oh but I do love you Dib"

"But you didn't love Daddy"

Dib's lekku drooped all of his good mood was draining away

"I – I did love him but I ….realized it to late. Why else would I come up with that mating scheme. I should have never killed him when he confessed his love, I could have used it against him and perhaps learned of my own love and we could have shared the joy of raising you. But that can never be"

Dib hugged his papa Zim's confession was all he ever wanted, it was better than all of his pakday presents combined

"Come on Dib we better get there before your cousins eat all of the gapuzle"

That was enough to get Dib to hurry the gapuzle still tasted funny but he still loved it to no end.

(sorry for the late posting I misplaced my hard copy and didn't want to waste paper by printing a new one)


	18. Nightmares

Dib Reborn Chapter 18 

(I don't own IZ, I'm sorry but the emo continues)

Dib had been driving Zim nuts, excited about the upcoming trip to Enertainia he just wouldn't settle down, plus after his nightmare he refused to sleep, which in itself wouldn't have been bad, Dib was usually quiet when he was up by himself, but for some unknown reason he decided that he needed GIR to keep him company, which meant a large amount of noise.

"Dib just because you had one bad dream there is no reason to keep me from sleeping as well"

"But Papa I just need to stay awake and occupied for a couple more days then I won't have to worry about bad dreams"

"Dib if you don't get any rest neither of us with have energy for Entertainia, A good solider know to rest before a big battle"

"But Papa"

"No Dib you are going to bed, Gir shutdown mode do not wake until morning cycle"

Dib was shivering, he had a few memory flashes while he was awake none of them had been good, he did not want to know what sleep would bring

Seeing Dib's reluctance to fall asleep Zim offered a solution

"Dib what if I slept beside your bed in the chair"

"Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?"

"I've slept on worse; will it help you to sleep?"

"I guess so"

Dib curled up in his bed getting comfortable while Zim brought a blanket and pillow from his room, the blanket was emerald green and the pillows were a light mint, Zim had gotten around to decorating his room which was now done in light browns and various shades of green, you would think it would look like a forest but somehow Zim pulled it off and the room was quite calming to be in,

When both of them were settled in Dib relaxed and thought about sleeping and as usual he nodded off pretty quickly the first "dreams" weren't that bad so he relaxed and fell into deeper sleep.

-

Zim watched his smeet sleep, it was absolutely cute, he would mumble and occasionally threat posture, which was having his arms strait in front of him and wave his claws in a treating manor, then he turn over and mumble some more, Dib was defiantly dreaming, Zim wondered what he was dreaming about

-

-

_Dib had been dreading this memory most off all it was the one time he had been truly frightened of Zim, _

_he was running through the biology class stuffed birds were every where and he could hear the cooing of that dammed pidgin on Zim's head, he was close but Dib had no idea where._

_Dib fled down the hallway ceiling tiles dropping as Zim gave chase in the ducts, Dib fled down to the boiler room hoping to escape Zim down there,_

_Only Zim had gotten ahead of him and his organ switching machine was right in Dib's path, Dib screamed as he felt his lung forcibly removed_

-

-

Dib woke up screaming, seeing his papa beside the he launched himself at Zim and clung tightly to him shivering from the horror of the memory, He did find it a bit ironic that he was seeking comfort from the very person who was the "Bad Guy" in the dream,

But none of it mattered so long as his papa loved him and comforted when he was scared and Zim wasn't holding him!?

In fact Zim's body was stiff unyielding and not giving any of the comfort Dib was seeking,

Shivering even more now Dib looked up at his papa, and was met with angry eyes

"Papa??"

"You talk in your sleep Dib, you shouldn't have known who Torque Smacky is or any of the other stuff you muttered in your sleep."

"Papa??" Dib backed away frightened beyond all measure

"Don't call me that you have been lying to me all this time, you are the human Dib, and how did you say it? 'To defeat my enemy, I must study my enemy, then become my enemy, then move in with my enemy, then where my enemy's clothes' you've accomplished all of that even the clothes" Zim snarled and advanced on Dib, he ripped the uniform shirt off of Dib

"You don't deserve this; you don't deserve any of the things I've given you"

Zim started throwing the books that he had given Dib over the years at Dib, but nothing moves like a frightened smeet, however when Zim threw 'Dib was right' it connected,

the book cracking as it hit Dib pages fluttered everywhere. Zim surprised at the book falling apart so easily stopped throwing things for a second.

Dib took the opportunity to flee but Zim recovered from his surprise and raked his claws across Dib's ribs as he fled out the door.

Dib ran to the closest safe place he could think of.

Gaz's door opened for him and he locked it behind him, he then ran into Gaz's room and dove under the covers.

Gaz awoke instantly when Dib's cold pack connected with her skin

"What the heck? Dib what are you doing here you know it's the middle of my sleeping time"

She rolled over carefully to check on Dib he was curled up as tight as he could go and was shivering uncontrollably, his antenna pressed flat against his head

"I thought your papa was going to watch over your sleep and comfort you if you had a bad dream"

Dib's only response was to shiver harder

Gaz picked him up and set him on her lap, Shh Dib it was only a dream, Dib still continued to shiver, then the buzzer for her door sounded and Zim's voice came on the intercom

"Gaz human is the Dib there?"

Gaz thumbed the intercom switch

"Yes he is and he's frightened senseless"

Zim's reply sent shivers down her spine because it was cold and uncaring.

"Good Dib should be frightened, he's toyed with my emotions too long, pretending to be a loving son when he was just your brother trying to destroy everything, I will get my revenge Dib count on it"

Gaz set Dib down on the bed and stormed to the door it opened quickly surprising Zim she punched him hard in the gut Zim fell and squeaked out something to the effect of "squeedly spooch"

"You have always been a moron Zim but this goes beyond reason, Dib even if he was my brother has loved you as papa since I've know his new self, and if you recall he did try to tell you when you were captured in the lab and you told him not to believe that sort of stuff"

Zim now having regained his breath if not his feet or composure growled at Gaz

"So what if Dib tried to tell me, he did so when I was safely in scientists' hands and couldn't hurt him"

"Damn it Zim the whole time you were there he was depressed, and you should have seen the state he was in when he came back to earth to find his home, your base nothing but a smoking crater, he was keening his heart out not even noticing it was raining"

"He was? He did?" Zim's anger cooled for just a second

"He still lied to me!" Zim yelled at the top of his lungs

"How? His love for his papa is genuine, you treated him better than anyone has ever treated him when he was human, and do you think he is enjoying reliving his human life in dreams, or memory flashes, every time he has had a memory flash that I've seen he went pale and shivered,

He likes being little Dib who everyone has time for and loves, so much unlike his human life ignored and ridiculed, the only creature who ever paid attention to him and listened to what he said and took it seriously was you, and even then you tortured him at every opportunity, his human life was nothing but misery it's any wonder that he got up in the mornings with a smile on his face, even though life dealt him a crappy hand he always believed that it could get better.

Funny it was when his life ended that he finally got what he needed all along, now you are about to take that all away from him? You better not come back here until you have a genuine apology and love for Dib"

All the time Gaz had been ranting at Zim she had punched and kicked him a few times to get her point across, Zim was truly cowing from her wrath and he fled once the opportunity presented itself.

Quite a few Irkens had gather to watch the spectacle, but the second Gaz focused on them they fled leaving the corridor empty, she paced back inside to comfort Dib,

David who had moved into the spare bedroom when a mysterious explosion of goo had ruined all of the scientists quarters in his wing, was peeking out of the spare room.

"David you will have to take my fathers spare room, Dib will have to stay with me but not tonight I don't think I will be able to get any sleep as Dib will need to be looked after"

"No problem he is closer to the labs anyways, I'm getting tired of walking all the way there, even though staying with you has been nice"

Before she could retort the door buzzer sounded again, she stormed over and shouted "What!" before focusing on who was standing there;

Both Tallests took a step back, Rev and Aurora hunkered down in their arms

"Sorry about that things have been bad tonight, come in" Gaz let them in

"We know we could hear you shouting all the way to the Tallest's wing"

"Actually Pur is exadurating news travels fast any fight or disturbance is reported to the communications deck, and if necessary reported to us"

"It's a relief you are here Dib needs to know that he is still loved and still wanted as a Irken"

Gaz went to her room to look for little Dib, only she couldn't find him. Rev and Aurora came in

Aurora piped "He's playing the seek game!"

"Let's find him" Rev said excitedly and started looking in every spot he could think to hide

Dib had introduced the game of hide and seek to his cousins and much to Gaz's annoyance Smeets could get into places no human child would think of or fit, she had once pulled rev out of a tin of coffee, thankfully caffeine had no ill effects on the smeet,

Gaz noticed that both her pillows were neatly arranged on her bed, usually one ended on the floor and the other would be a scrunched up ball in her arms, the first one that she had picked up had nothing beneath it, the second one when she moved it a antenna poked out, from between the mattress and headboard, there wasn't much space where the two met but Dib had managed to wedge himself down to where he had a bit of room in the cavity.

"It's ok to come out Dib",

But when he didn't emerge she pulled off the mattress and Dib rolled out onto the box spring.

Gaz picked him up; leaving her room in complete disarray the smeets followed her into the living area

"Purple something's wrong he's stopped shivering but he isn't responding"

Purple rushed over and checked him over

"He's still alive but I can't tell why he's not responding, we had better get him to the infirmary"

-

-

(Ok the truth is finally out, you can all flame me now for being so cruel to Dib, and the next chapter will be posted soon after this one, a double chapter bonus for all the drama I put you through in this one)


	19. Recovery

Dib Reborn Chapter 19 

(I don't own IZ and once again Meier belongs to C-Puff

I had intended to include in the last chapter a explanation of my use of the word lekku, it's a fanon word used in many fanfics for Irken antenna. In Dib reborn you may have noticed I switch between using lekku and antenna, when a Irken refers to it, it will be lekku and when a human does it's antenna, I hope I cleared that up)

-

-

Meier unhooked Dib's pack from the monitor

"There is nothing I can do"

He held his hands out trying to calm down everyone before he continued

"This is purely emotional and mental only time and love can fix those, basically I believe Zim rejected Dib and that's almost unheard of for bonded smeets with only one parent, what he needs now is lots of love and attention and perhaps he might start responding, what he really needs is his papa to love him again"

Meier looked sad, everyone on the ship had head that Zim had packed all of his stuff and moved in the soldier's wing, and anyone who dared ask was told that "Zim doesn't want his smeet, Zim needs no one, Dib lied"

It was heartbreaking Dib just lay there limply; he didn't even flick a lekku when someone talked to him, and Meier feared that he may be lost in memories. Hopefully he would rouse out of it himself but he believed only Zim could snap him out of it.

Everyone was dejected they gathered up Dib and left

-

-

The soldiers' quarters were cramped and ill kept, but Zim couldn't stand staying in the rooms that he had shared with that traitor; there were so many conflicting memories there

"Master where's little Dib? will he be moving here?"

"For the hundredth time he's staying with ether Gaz or the Tallest and no he won't be moving here"

"But why you loves him"

"I Do Not, He Lied To Me!"

Gir still being the simple little robot he was kept to his one track mind

"I miss Dib"

"Than go to him! Abandon me like everyone else has!"

"Ok, By Master!"

With that the only person who would talk to Zim left, he put his head in his hands and keened softly, the walls were thin here, it wouldn't do to let anyone know that Zim missed Dib terribly, he would show no weakness.

-

-

Everyone took turns watching little Dib, not for one minute was he left alone, the only person who could get him to eat his gapuzle was Purple, they suspected it was because he was the only one who had never hurt him, so Purple had care of Dib more often than the others, it didn't mean his smeets were being neglected in fact that was far from the case, Rev and Aurora never left Dib's company, they even tried feeding him and taking care of him.

After a few days Dib did show signs of recovery, he sat on his own without being propped up and he would focus on things and move his lekku but he was still slow on reacting to movement or someone talking to him and he still refused to speak, or walk.

-

-

Zim was surprised when two little smeets entered his quarters, it didn't take him long to identify the Tallest smeets, they had entered without buzzing while he was keening again, he hoped that they hadn't caught him at it

"Didn't your Papas teach you to respect your tallers and buzz before entering someone's private quarters?"

Aurora looked abashed but Rev straightened up to his full height which wasn't much being a smeet

"We came to tell you that you should apologize to Dib so he can get better"

"He should be the one apologizing to me!"

"He cant" Aurora said softly

"Why his pride to big to do so, like his human head used to be"

"No he can't talk, or move, he's been that way since you yelled at him" Rev said angrily

"Good it's what he deserves" Zim said but his lekku drooped dejectedly

"No its not!" Aurora shrieked "He is that way because he is sad that you don't love him anymore, he loves you and he misses his papa"

Aurora started keening and hiccoughing, Rev glared at Zim and left with his sister.

"Smeets don't lie" Zim said softly to himself, wondering if it were true, and did Dib truly love him and had not been lying about loving Zim, and for that matter did Dib truly meant what he had said before Zim killed him that he loved Zim and promised not to hurt him any more.

Loving his smeet now hurt worse than all of water balloons and meats thrown at him combined, it hurt worse than adding on every cut an bruise he had gotten fighting Dib,

Zim knew there were only two ways to end this pain, his death or having his smeet back.

Zim knew he was a coward; he would because of his pride only go through with one option.

-

-

-

Purple was sitting with Dib on his lap Rev and Aurora were seated on ether side of him while he read a story, a buzz came at the door Red went to answer it, Purple listened with one lekku while he continued to read to the smeets, he caught bits of the conversation

Disturbance…soldiers…Zim…medical… not good.

Red left with the drone while Purple continued to read, Dib was actively staring at the book and pictures as Purple read and he flicked a lekku whenever Pur made a funny voice for one of the characters, this was the most reaction they had gotten out of him yet, than the Buzzer sounded again,

Purple being the only adult there got up to answer, his smeets protesting at the story being interrupted at the best part, Dib just sat where Purple set him down

Zim was the one at the door, looking a bit beaten up one lekku was twisted, he sported a few bruises, and he was holding a box

"My tallest may I come in, I came to see Dib"

"Why should I? And what happened to you?"

"I, I I've been keening in my room ever since …" He looked away abashedly "The soldiers beat me up the second I stepped out of my room, calling me a smeet hater and monster, I took some of my frustrations out on them, I'm sorry. I just want my smeet back that's all I ask"

Zim looked dejected

Purple stepped aside

"We'll see, Dib's over on the couch"

Zim entered cautiously, Rev and Aurora just watched him but Dib once he focused on who had entered with uncle Purple, curled up and whimpered.

Zim's heart broke, Dib was obviously terrified of him, a smeet shouldn't fear a parent

"Dib… I brought photo albums, I want to show you some things" Zim sat on the floor not too close to Dib but close enough that he would be able to see the pictures,

He opened up the first photo album

"There is the day I gave birth to you, I promised to protect you, I should have promised to also protect you from myself"

He flipped the page

"Here is the day I caught you watching mysterious mysteries with Gir, I should have suspected then, but it hadn't even crossed my mind"

He pointed to another picture,

"Here is the day Gir brought a pot roast into the house, you knew to avoid it without me telling you that earth meats are bad for Irkens, I should have thought that suspicious.

There is your first voot cruiser ride, you found your old house and stared at it, I should have known then."

Zim flipped through the book after book pointing to several pictures and explaining how he had missed vital clues to Dib's true identity, it was the best way he knew how to apologize without it sounding false, at the back of the last book was the pictures of the clone, he was about to close the book when, a soft voice sounded right beside his lekku

"I don't remember that"

Zim looked behind him Dib had crawled over to get a better look at the pictures and Zim hadn't noticed, that he was now looking right over Zim's shoulder to see.

"You wouldn't because that wasn't you"

"I thought we had established firmly that I am Dib both old and new"

"That was the clone I made after you were born, it didn't last long without a soul, I missed you Dib, I didn't realize that I already had you and I almost threw you away again because of my stupidity."

Zim gulped and keened

"I'm sorry for killing you, I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for abandoning you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Dib hugged the closest part of Zim which was his neck

"Of course I do, I love you. I'm glad I died because I got you for a papa and I wouldn't have it any other way"

Zim reached around and pulled his smeet into his lap hugging him

"I wouldn't have it any other way ether, I love you Dib you are a good son and you deserve far more than I have ever given you"

Rev and Aurora couldn't keep quiet any longer they yelled and squealed their joy that Dib was back with his papa, Zim smiled tentatively at their enthusiasm as they bounced up and down and hugged everyone in sight.

Red then came in growling about the disturbance that had happened in the soldiers' wing,

"That Zim! He put six soldiers in the infirmary with broken bones several more with bad cuts and bruises, when I get my hands on him"

Red then noticed Zim on the floor holding a fully aware Dib

"Don't hurt my Papa, I just got him back"

Red smiled

"I'll congratulate him for winning an outnumbered fight while holding a box, and a pak without weaponry or spider legs,"

Zim held up his chin "No one should stand in between an Irken and their smeet" he quoted the old line

Gaz then entered the room after giving a quick buzz; she was sporting a black eye

"No one" Zim repeated, he held Dib closer.

Gaz glared at him "It's good that you two have forgiven each other, but if you ever punch me again"

Zim Hissed "Don't ever tell me I can't see Dib, he's mine! I won't loose him again"

When Gaz didn't make any threatening moves he eased up on his grip on Dib, this time he had made sure his claws weren't making contact with Dib

Dib smiled and snuggled into Zim's lap,

Zim was quite amazed that Dib had forgiven him so quickly, he petted the top of Dib's head gently until Dib fell asleep, and this time there were no restless dreams just peaceful slumber.

Zim looked up to see that everyone had gone to bed, how long had he been sitting there holding Dib? Long enough for his rear to fall asleep, he got up carefully not disturbing Dib turning around he found a set of blankets and a pillow on the couch, he lay down with Dib cradled in his arms. He pulled the blanket over both of them and fell asleep, feeling better than he ever did in a long time, he had his Dib back.

-

-

(The relationship will remain a father son one.)


	20. Entertainia

Dib Reborn Chapter 20 

(I don't on IZ, sorry about being a week late, I know I usually post around Wednesdayish, a lack of paper to print the beta on caused this delay)

-

-

Zim had always been a light sleeper he awoke before his son did, sleeping on a couch didn't help ether and since Dib was still fast asleep on top of him and he wasn't going to move anytime soon, so he gazed in wonder at his son, if this was truly Dib given a second chance, Zim had no right to take that chance away, in fact he had a duty to preserve it not just as a parent but to make up for killing Dib in the first place.

Now he thought back at the irken Dib's life, when he was first born, he was a frightened little thing and any sudden move by Zim would have him cringing.

Zim soon took to carrying him as much as possible, often on top of his head, which seemed the natural place for the smeet, thanks to Irken skin being like a soft rubber there was no fear of him falling off.

Zim guessed it was because he was scared of being killed again that he had been such a timid smeet and suddenly being super tiny didn't help.

When he finally did gain his confidence back, he was poking into everything, much the same way the human Dib did every time he managed to get into the lab. This had Zim put all of his projects on hold for fear of the smeet getting hurt. That didn't mean that he stopped his world conquest plans, he just switched his priorities to info gathering and planning.

Dib still managed to get a few of his projects destroyed, not on purpose Zim was sure of that, he had caused more than enough accidental damage himself to know the difference.

Now that had him wondering how much his Irken DNA had changed Dib, He was still the ever inquisitive and happy person that he knew before. But now there was a bit of the Irken arrogance added on.

He had noticed that Dib displayed all of the Irken traits, respect for tallers, love of snacks, and the hunger to get better.

Dib trained obsessively like any Irken sorted into the soldier class, he had noticed that humans were lazy when it had come to studying and learning and would escape from the task at the first opportunity, the human Dib was better, but he still missed homework assignments and was often late for class. But Irken Dib had no such troubles.

Zim smoothed down Dib's lekku, becoming Irken had improved someone who was already more worthy than the rest of the human race.

He missed having a mate but he wouldn't give up little Dib for any planet in the universe.

Dib stirred waking up

"Zim?"

"shh it's ok Dib, although I would prefer if you continued to call me papa,"

"Are you still mad that I didn't tell you?"

"Somewhat but it's not your fault, you knew I would react badly"

"Are you mad that I didn't die?"

"No just the opposite, I'm glad it's you, I regretted killing you for so long. Are you upset that you ended up as our son"

"At first I was, you killed me after all but… I've never been happier, training, getting to travel the universe and I have a loving papa even if you hurt me a couple of times, I know the first one wasn't your fault and the second I knew it would happen sooner or later, I just hoped I was a adult by the time you found out"

"You won't be trying for invader will you?"

"No I'll be trying for the elite and later the royal guard"

"That's my boy"

"You're not disappointed?"

"No elite is harder to get than a invadership, sometimes the elite get called to become invaders if there isn't enough who qualify, but I'm sure the tallest wont force you, and you have the connections for the royal guard"

Just then two little balls of energy came running out of their room

"Uncle Zim is Dib ok to play today" Aurora said as she peered up them

"Yah I want to play with Dib" Rev the ever bold one climbed onto the couch to get a better look to see if Dib was awake and responsive

Zim tickled Dib to get him giggling

"So Dib are you up to play?" Zim then started tickling Rev and Aurora as well, Dib and Rev slid off the couch to get away from the tickling, Zim now free of the weight of the smeets chased them around the room, their high pitched shrieks soon woke up the tallest, who at first wearily watched as Zim played with the smeets, they had never been early risers but the smeets soon got their parents in the fun

-

-

Things were getting back to normal and just on time they were approaching Entertainia, all the smeets were bouncing around excitedly and talking about which rides they wanted to go on.

Dib at first wanted to act more mature but then he figured his teenage self would be going nuts anyways, he was going to see all sorts of alien species!

Zim smiled at his enthusiasm, he had thought that the relationship would be strained now that he knew, however this was no longer his human rival he was truly Zim's son, he should have thought of Purples advice before he had flew off the handle, Dib did love him and he was a Irken not a human disguised as one. He was still the little smeet who loved him dearly

Zim knew Dib was loyal to the Tallest, he had been alone with the leaders many times before Earth was taken over, he could have prevented it, he could have killed or hurt them, but he worshiped them like every Irken did perhaps more so because they were his uncles.

"Papa! Tell me again how many aliens I'm likely to see there did you think of any more?"

Zim smiled and picked up Dib "there is so many it would take me longer to tell you than it would take to reach the planet, do you have everything packed?"

"Yes papa,"

"Is it in the cruiser?"

"Yes Papa"

"Now remember I want you to stick close to me, they still haven't found all of the escapees from the asylum on Skitzatos seven, some of them are smeet eaters"

"You're just saying that to scare me"

Red came by carrying Aurora and her bags

"I'm afraid not Dib, stick close to the group and don't go near any strange Irkens, we've got you wrist bands so we can track where you are if you are lost, Zim should have it"

"Ah yes my tallest I almost forgot," He pulled out a green rubbery loop and put it on Dib's wrist, it molded flush with his skin. Dib tested it with a claw he couldn't scratch it or peel it off

"Don't bother Rev tried for a hour to get it off, he complained that it itched" Purple said as he now came in to load Rev's possessions, now that Purple mentioned it, it did itch fiercely and Dib would have loved to get it off to scratch.

"Don't worry Dib it's a normal Irken reaction to having something new on the skin, it will go away in a bit"

"Is that how you managed to wear that ugly wig all those years, it must have been annoying to wear it over the lekku for hours."

"I never did get used to the blasted thing; it was heavy so that my lekku wouldn't dislodge it accidentally if I was surprised. It itched fiercely and it muffled everything making it harder to hear. I hated that thing and I'm glad it's gone"

"Truth be told I think if you paraded around without it no one would notice, no one ever paid attention anyway"

"Can we go?" Aurora whined

everyone was loaded on except for Dib and Zim, they quickly scrambled in, the smeets all had a window view, Dib eagerly pressed his face against the glass like substance, as they lifted out of the Tallest's private shuttle bay, soon enough a lovely green planet came into view, it looked far more beautiful than the brochures pictured it, Dib soon lost interest in the planet itself when he saw so many different types of space craft ether heading down to the surface or leaving from it, many were Irken as the tallest allowed for shore leave for any who could afford it, Dib noticed most of them were headed for the adults continent.

Soon enough they had entered the atmosphere. when Dib could make out landmarks he was so busy glancing down at the buildings trying to figure out what they were, they slowed down Dib saw a bright glimmering ahead and what looked like a hotel,

The hotel they were staying at was placed right at the oceans edge as soon as they stepped out they could feel the humidity.

Dib wasn't used to this the city he grew up in was arid, he felt as though he could drink the air, wait a minute?

"Papa is the ocean made of H2O?"

"Yes but it's not like the filthy polluted Earth water, I still have no idea how humans were able to survive off that filth, I went through several pak filters just living on that planet and they are supposed to last for fifty years"

"So that's why you kept calling us filthy humans"

"Yes and I'm surprised that there weren't more birth defects like your big head"

"My heads not big!"

"Not anymore it isn't" Zim chuckled and he rubbed his smeets head, it was good hearing that old retort, although it would be hard to get him to do it again, so he savored the moment.

-

While their bags were being unloaded and taken to their rooms by big tentacled creatures Dib gawked at all the alien life forms, staying at the hotel

"Dib close your mouth and behave like an Irken and not a back planet Yervin, Irkens are superior species and we do not gawk"

Dib bristled at this no species should think that they are superior than others, then a weird alien moved past leaving a slime trail, and cone shaped alien came by talking to another of it's kind both were clearly quite stupid, he could see how Irkens could think themselves superior if this is what the universe had to offer.

They were escorted to their rooms by the hotel manager, it wasn't everyday that the Almighty Tallest themselves came to the hotel, they were given a huge suite on the top floor which had enough rooms for everyone, the beds were huge even if both Tallest slept on one they could spread themselves out and not touch, they indeed planed to share,

The smeets had one room to themselves with smaller beds but even then it was opulent.

-

Now that everyone was settled they discussed the plans for the week

"It's a bit late I say we hit the beach" Red declared

"Good idea, we could have the hotel bring us a picnic supper and we can watch the sun set" Purple clapped his hands

Everyone agreed that was a great idea, soon everyone was changed into beach attire and out on the sand, it was weird seeing the tallest out of their robes and the Professor in swim trunks but he had a pair of goggle like sunglasses on so some things never change.

Dib unsure of the water tipped a toe in the swell as it was retreating, it didn't seem to sting and was pleasantly warm, braver now he waded in knee deep, his cousins were in the shallows as well with Red and Purple sticking close to them since it was their first encounter with water.

"You're never going to get wet if you stay in the shallows Dib" Zim picked him up and tossed him into deeper water

Dib hit with a big splash, and he didn't hit bottom, he was too deep for him to stand up, panicked he struggled for the surface, just when he reached air a big wave rolled over him and he tumbled, unsure of which way was up, he stopped struggling hoping things would right themselves.

"Zim! What did you do! Dib doesn't know how to swim!" Gaz was panicking

"Calm yourself, all Irkens instinctively know how to swim and he won't drown the pak can take oxygen from the water"

"That's fine and dandy but does he know that" Gaz pointed to Dib who was being tossed around in the surf

Zim ran out into the surf to retrieve his panicking smeet, Gaz could clearly hear Dib cry

"You suck Zim" when he was pulled out of the water, Zim then dropped him back in, Dib in a panic swam for Zim who was retreating into the deeper surf.

Gaz chuckled at Zim's method of teaching, every time Dib caught Zim he would hold him for a while to calm him down then toss him back in the water and moved a bit further away and waited for Dib to come to him

-

This time Zim ducked under a wave and didn't come back up Dib paddled above wondering how to get to his papa and safety, he couldn't swim overtop forever, Wait a minute he was swimming! And what's more he had been staring down at his papa who was contentedly floating on the bottom without needing to come up for air.

Dib dived down when he reached his papa he got a hug for a reward, Zim now had him follow along the bottom showing him the strange shells and creatures living in the surf, a bit further out was a reef much like Dib had seen pictures of on earth, all sorts of brilliant colored fish lived there, Dib figured that fish shapes were probably similar throughout the universe, being streamlined for movement in dense liquid has only a few options. All too soon Zim had them swimming back to shore where supper awaited.

Dib gave his cousins a few of the pearlescent shells that he had found and they ate their meal watching as the sun slowly set on the horizon.

(The asylum on Skitzatos seven belongs to Invader-Sideos, he can be found on both FF and DA go check out his stuff.

I know I promised Dwicky in this chapter but he is coming soon)


	21. the rides

Dib Reborn Chapter 21 

(I don't own IZ)

No one could sleep in with excited smeets pestering everyone to get up; when the trio pestered the Tallest, Red rolled over and looked at six eager eyes staring at him.

"Tell you what the hotel has a play area you three go play there for an hour while we get ready, but say in the play area and defiantly no going outside the hotel!"

The smeets all rushed out, Red turned back over and cuddled back up with Purple, they now had at least another hour of rest before the smeets came back to find out what was taking so long.

-

-

The play area was huge and only registered guests could get inside, the trio weren't the only children down there without parents watching, there was video games anti gravity tubes and slides and all sorts of stuff to keep a Childs mind off of time, Irken smeets however always knew what time it was thanks to built in chronometers in their packs they all split up vowing to meet back up in a hour, Dib just had to try the tubes and slides, he was rocketing along when he bumped into a purple skinned kid with horns, they both tumbled out onto the mat

"Ouch your horns hurt"

"I should have known that it was an Irken, hogging the tube"

"I didn't see you"

"No excuse, Irkens take everything they think is theirs. You must be a live birth if you are here at this hotel, what's you parent's names"

"Zim and Dib"

"Wait a minute your Zim's smeet? That changes everything, my names Nine what's yours"

"Dib"

"A reborn then, pleased to meet you"

"You seem a lot smarter than some of the other aliens I've met"

"Vortans are considered one of the superior species because of intelligence, but because of our height Irkens look down on us"

"You're not that much smaller than me,"

"Yah but we never get much taller than a soldier Irken"

"You know my Papa? You were all angry with me until I said his name"

"Not personally one of my distant cousins has been helped out many times by him, have you heard of 777"

"I think Papa has mentioned him a couple of times"

"There you see our family is friends, so we can't hold grudges"

"DIB! Time to go" Aurora was yelling, and Rev was waving

"Who are they?"

"My cousins, Rev and Aurora, I got to go, I hope to talk to you again"

Nine watched as the trio of smeets raced to the lobby elevator, his own parents showing up after the smeets vanished

"How was your time son?"

"Interesting, I met Dib he's one of the Tallest's trio"

"They are here? We should tell Lord Nar" the mother beamed excitedly

"We can't he's Zim's son and he called Rev and Aurora cousins" Nine blurted

"Darn that family friend rule, we can't even hurt the Tallest now because of that" the father grumbled

"What if they aren't truly related honey? You know how those Irkens are tube bred we don't know if Zim is related to the Tallest" the mother asked hopefully

"It's not that, the Tallest have publicly called Dib nephew, he's as good as adopted into the family, I bet they knew that our family can't harm them now that Zim's son is under their protection" the father made a cutting motion signaling that there was no other option

"I'll inform Lord Nar about the family obligations but I won't tell him they're here, this puts a kink in the Resisty's plans" the mother sighed and carried her son back up to the hotel room.

-

-

The smeets rushed in to find everyone still sleeping, they systematically went from room to room, pulling sheets off of beds, and everyone got up grumbling about it being too early,

Breakfast was ordered and ate; when everyone was ready they headed out to the nearby amusement park. The lines were already building up despite it being so early, the Tallest were going in civilian cloths but it was hard going incognito when you are tall, thankfully they weren't being pestered by to many people, the Tallest had a reputation for disposing of people they didn't like, and Gaz glaring at people who got to close helped immensely.

They still waited in many of the lines to be polite.

It was so much cooler than any amusement park on earth as many of the rides were 3D and fully interactive, after a morning of rides they spent the afternoon watching the stage shows, then when things started to get dark the did the rides that were designed to be best at dark with glowing characters and flashes of light, Dib's cousins were getting tired but he wanted to go on one last ride 'the universe's scariest creatures'

"Please papa look it says now with Earth creatures"

"Dib you cousins have had it they can't go on anymore rides and I think this one might be too scary for Aurora"

"Don't worry Zim we will take the smeets back to the hotel you can catch up later" Red said as he carried a sleeping Rev in his arms, Aurora who was somewhat still awake tottered beside Purple holding a glowing balloon that swirled in red and purple colors.

"Ok then this is the last ride Dib then we have to get back to the hotel you'll want to get up early to go to the sea life park tomorrow"

"Zim I'll stay behind with you" Gaz volunteered

David and the Professor had long ago given up on the park, the Professor wanted to call the massive to check on a project (some things never change)

And David had gotten bored of the kiddy rides and wanted to hit the arcade by the hotel.

The Tallest hailed a transport to take them back to the hotel, this was a great advantage over Earth parks since the whole planet was one big park when you got tired it was easy to get a transport right inside the park instead of having to walk out.

Zim and Gaz weren't interested in going on the ride with Dib

"Let's see if you are a s brave as you claim, and you can handle the ride on your own, we will meet you by the exit have fun"

"I will papa, I can handle it"

Dib rushed to get in line since it was getting late not to many people we waiting for the ride Dib showed his wristband and the attendant helped him strap in. he waved to his Papa and Gaz as the cart moved along the track before disappearing into a tunnel.

-

-

Meanwhile back on the massive two little robots sat watching TV

"I'm bored and they don't get the scary monkey show here" Complained Gir

"Without the Professor there is no science" the mini professor sighed

"Let's make waffles!" Gir shouted

"Super waffles!" mini professor struck a pose

Both robots ran off to complete their self assigned task in the Massive's galley.

-

-

Zim and Gaz were waiting by the rides exit with the other adults when they were approached by the parks security

"Excuse us but you two will have to come with us"

"Why? We are just here waiting for my smeet to get off the ride"

"And the creature with you?"

"Waiting for my nephew" Gaz huffed

"The same smeet?"

"Yeah" Gaz was now irritated

"A likely storey, we are supposed to look for any rough characters and both of you look like you have been a fight recently"

Zim's lekku was still bent and Gaz's black eye had faded somewhat but the purple ring around her eye was still visible.

"Could you just wait with us for a bit? When Dib gets off you can see for yourself" Zim pleaded

"No time we have a huge sector to patrol"

"You can't even leave someone here to wait for Dib if we go with you" Gaz was truly irate now

"Enough stalling, get in the patrol car now"

From the patrol car several metallic tentacles snaked out and wrapped around Gaz and Zim, they didn't even have time to protest as the patrol car lifted off,

Zim looked back at the ride and before it was out of sight he saw a crowd let off little Dib was in the front.

"Go back! Go back there he is, you can't leave him alone! MY smeet don't make me leave my smeet alone" Zim was shrieking and struggling against the wires holding him bound up

Gaz was struggling as well but not quite as frantically, trying to find a week spot, but to no avail they arrived at the security station and they were hauled in, now gagged as well as bound.

(I had wanted to call the smeets the royal trio but the term royal five had already been coined by Sideos, and I didn't want it being confused)


	22. Dwicky

Dib Reborn Chapter 22 

(I don't own IZ, Where did all my reviewers go? I hope you are all doing well I'm doing great, today is my birthday so as a present to you a bonus chapter I'll update again Wednesdayish. If you were wondering why the robots were thrown in it will be explained, and Dwicky is here finally!)

Dib found the ride more funny than scary, most of the "creatures" were robotic lookalikes that were in bad need or repair even the Earth moose looked shabby. However he would love to see how his papa could handle it, as Dib remembered he was terrified of the Bloaties pizza robotic mascots.

"Hey Papa the ride was fun can you go on it with me one more time before we go back to the hotel" Dib called out as he exited into the public area

He looked around expecting Zim to be waiting right there to tease him if he had been frightened, other parents were there gathering up their tired children and soon the area was empty, Dib waited, again the ride emptied and he was pushed off to the side as the crowed exited.

Perhaps he had misunderstood and they were waiting at the rides entrance where, Dib had seen them last, he raced around to the front of the ride to find it completely deserted the last riders had boarded and they had closed the line for the night,

He went back to the exit, perhaps they went to get snacks. He would just wait by the rides exit till they showed up

A half hour went by and no sign of Gaz or Zim

"Papa come on it isn't funny anymore, where are you? Aunty Gaz?"

A couple with kids went by the female looked at Dib

"Oh the poor things all alone, honey should we take him to the lost kids area"

"It's an Irken he can take care of himself, and would probably take help as an insult"

The family went on without looking back.

They were right he could do this on his own; he pulled a communicator out of his pak.

It was one of the new functions that came with the bigger pak, he didn't have weapons or spider legs yet he would get those when he enrolled in elite training

He turned on the communicator but he didn't get any signal, he tried again and shook it when it didn't work. Failing that he put it away.

His next option was the transport hailing system. He ran over and pressed the button at the booth he saw the Tallest use earlier, but nothing happened, if this was a joke that Zim was playing on him it was getting rather elaborate.

"Papa Aunty Gaz where are you!"

"Hey is that English I hear? Hey little buddy where's your group? Irken smeets usually don't travel alone"

Dib turned around to see a familiar face, it was Dwicky but he didn't want to reveal who he was, he wasn't sure if he could trust him after the last time.

"They were supposed to meet me at the ride exit, but it's been an hour and all communications seem to be down"

"You do speak English! Gosh I haven't heard that in a long time, the only Irken that I know that would speak it would be lets see what did Dib say his name was Zim that's it, but no your eyes are yellow and you are much to young to be him, so you must be his son, pleased to meet you my names Dwicky"

"Mines Dib" he reluctantly admitted and warily shook the offered hand

"So Zim named you after his old enemy how is Dib doing anyways"

Dib took the opportunity to guilt trip Dwicky after he lied to him and took off, the best evidence he had ever had, and he was left standing alone in the woods.

"Dib is dead papa killed him"

"You know this"

"I saw it happen" it was true enough; he drooped his lekku and shivered from the memory.

"Poor thing seeing something like that happen at a young age. So what happened to Earth?"

"Earth is Irk's now"

Dwicky muttered something under his breath but Irken lekku were sensitive Dib heard it quite clearly

"It's my fault he's dead and my fault earth was lost"

Dwicky looked sad for a moment but his ever present smile retuned

"So little guy I'm not going to be mad at you for being the bearer of bad news, let try and find your parents, what's your mom's name?"

"Zim"

"Zim's your mom? Then who's your dad?"

"Dib was"

"Ohh your poor thing seeing your dad die at your mom's hands"

"Quit saying mom I call him papa"

Dib pushed Dwicky away who had gathered him in a hug, he was fine with his family hugging him but Dwicky was practically a stranger.

"Well anyway where are you staying at little guy, my friends are coming by to pick me up I'm sure they can drop you off at your hotel"

"The Oceans Edge, resort and spa" Dib stated but Dwicky didn't seem to hear him as he was staring upwards

"Oh look here they come now" Dwicky pointed to an incoming ship

Sure enough a familiar craft was touching down and two aliens in glass domes stepped out.

"Dib I'd like you to meet my Plackuzian friends Moshie and Spoctie"

"Hey there little fellow" Moshie the green glass dome alien said

"Could you give him a ride to his hotel? he has gotten separated from his papa"

"Sure thing hop in Dib" the purple domed alien said

Dib walked up the ramp and inside the ship Dwicky and the Plackuzians followed.

The hatchway closed and Dib was engulfed in a sack and lifted up

"What the!? Dwicky you traitor I'll never trust you again" Dib was slashing at the sack with his claws but it proved useless

"I'm sorry Dib I'm not sure if you papa told you how I came to space but the Plackuzians are arms and slave dealers. They were being pursued by the Irken elite the offloaded the super weapons on Zim and hoped that a exotic slave would make up the difference. If they were stopped by the elite I would have said that I came willingly. Unfortunately no one wanted me for a slave, so they are using me to lure small children for slaves until the cost of the super weapons have been paid off"

"This smeet in particular should put a big dent in your debt. the Resisty have been wanting to get a hold one of the tallest trio so they can ransom a few planets freedoms"

"Put him in with the others"

Dib could no longer tell who was speaking the sack being Irken claw proof also let in a limited amount of oxygen, he was feeling dizzy from his efforts.

He was tossed into a room and he heard a door clang behind him

He tried kicking the bag off but he couldn't find the end of the sack, feeling dizzy again he lay still

"Hold still I've got to unclip the lock"

Small hands were fiddling with the sack, then much to Dib's relief fresh air flooded in, he took a few big gulps of air before crawling out getting up he looked to see who had let him out

"Nine? You got caught too?"

"Yeah but unlike the rest I saw what happened, the security came in and arrested my parents on some trumped up charges while I was away from them, later when I was completely alone some weird tall pale creature shows up and acts all friendly and offers to give me a ride to the hotel, of course you know the rest" Nine looked angry as he told Dib his tale

"Do you know where they are taking us?" Dib asked

"My guess would bee the seedier part of Entertainia's adult continent, illegal deals go on there all the time"

-

-

"Please let me try calling my Tallest again" Zim pleaded

"Their line is still busy, and I don't think they will want to talk to you, your pak information tells an interesting tale former invader banished to Foodcortia. How would a lowly food service drone be able to afford a vacation here? Let alone be allowed off planet?" the security alien was getting anoyed

"The Tallest were going to reinstate me when we got back to irk, they paid for the vacation for my sons first pakday" Zim said in frustration

"We still haven't found any smeet wandering the park at night" Zim looked worried

"What about me?" Gaz asked

"We still haven't been able to find any file on your species, and the help desk at the Oceans edge is closed for the night, so you will have to wait till morning to be released what we confirm that you are staying at the hotel" the security alien typed at the computer for a bit.

"You could verify with the Tallest if you can get through to their room" Gaz asked him to try yet again

"It's still busy, perhaps they have left the line on do not disturb"

"I hope for their sake that is not the case" Gaz grumbled

"Did you just threaten the tallest?" the security alien sounded scared

"No I just intend to yell at them allot, I wouldn't hurt them for their smeets sake, try calling again"

-

-

"My tallest the monster waffles are every where! they have gotten into the bridge and the communications deck, they knocked out all communications for about a hour and it seems they knocked out some of the planet side stuff I don't know how, we were only able to contact you now"

"Have you found the source?" Red asked

"Yes it was the kitchen for the VIP restaurant, the culprits were two custom Sir Units, one of them very stupid the other quite smart and dressed like the tall human, they made the waffles and we don't know how to stop them"

"You eat them" Purple replied

"Eat them?" the small green eyed communications officer sounded baffled

"Yes eat the waffles, the sirs will ether run out of ingredients or get bored, now get to it!" Red snapped sharply he cut the transmission, and shut down the communications it was late and he didn't want the smeets disturbed by another call

"Where is Dib Zim and Gaz" Purple wondered

"Most likely Zim or Dib found something fascinating, they will be in later Gaz is with them so I doubt anything will go wrong, lets get some sleep the smeets will likely wake us early again" Red stretched and headed for their room, Purple followed but he had a bad feeling that something was wrong he looked at the communications equipment,

"Don't turn it on otherwise the Irkens on the massive will just keep pestering us with the waffle crisis" Red grumbled, "now get to bed it's going to be a busy day tomorrow"

(There is Dwicky as promised and No DADR he's just a smeet, and I'll try to update quickly for Wednesday or earlier)


	23. Stolen

Dib Reborn Chapter 23 

(I don't own IZ, this chapter is a five page dozy. I ate too many super waffles, they should market them hear exercise before breakfast, you have to catch your meal, but they taste super awesome)

"Daddy where's Dib?"

Rev was pulling at Red's arm which had slumped over the edge of the bed; Red looked over to see the smeet looking really worried

"What is it Rev it's even earlier than yesterday, go back to sleep or the three of you go play in the play area again"

"We can't Dib is missing and we can't find him and his Papa and aunty Gaz are not here ether"

"What!" Red got up and looked in their rooms, the beds had not even been slept in

"Purple get up, they didn't come back last night"

"Five more minutes" Purple mumbled

"No Now!" Red ripped the sheets off and Purple surprised leapt up only to fall to the floor

"What is it Red? It's too early to go to the park"

"They didn't come back"

Purple was now wide awake

"Why didn't you say so?!"

Purple rushed to turn on the communications equipment

Red just rolled his eyes, the communications equipment hummed to life, they checked the missed calls list, as predicted most of the calls were from the massive last night and lasted through most of the night but there were several from the security office on Entertainia

They dialed the number right away, a bored looking security Irken answered, and he nearly fell off his chair when he saw who was calling.

"My Tallest! Why are you calling here?"

"A number of our party did not return to the hotel last night, we are looking for a taller male Irken with pink eyes by the name of Zim, a tall purple haired pale creature known as a human goes by the name of Gaz and most importantly a golden eyed smeet named Dib" Red glared at the irken

"We can release the human to you right away but there is an outstanding warrant on Zim and we haven't seen any smeet"

Purple clutched at Red at the security Irkens news

Red burst into angry yelling

"There's a missing smeet and all you were doing is sitting there looking bored! I want all traffic leaving the planet halted immediately! We will be down at the station shortly and I hope there is far more activity than what I saw when we called"

Red and Purple donned their armor, they had brought it along but didn't think they would be using it, but you never knew when you would need to dress to impress, the smeets complained about having to wear their formal attire, it wasn't as uncomfortable as the armor but it was stiff and itchy.

The station was in chaos when they arrived, Gaz was sitting in a waiting room she rushed to them when they entered

"These idiots arrested us and wouldn't wait for the ride to empty out to see if we were telling the truth about waiting for a smeet to get off, and when they were driving away they wouldn't stop when Zim spotted Dib, now they can't find Dib anywhere"

"Sounds suspicious" Red looked thoughtful then he glared at the security chief who was waiting to talk to them

"You there! how many other arrests have been made with the persons claiming to be waiting for a child?"

"A couple, we have a pair of Vortans on charges of aiding the Resisty the female is hysterical about her hornling"

"Let them out"

"Excuse me" the security chief look offended

"You heard me! Let them out!" Purple yelled

"And we want the personnel who were doing the arresting in both cases arrested and questioned and any other who had similar claims of a missing child because of an arrest" Red was ready to tear the idiot of a security chief apart.

The Vortans were brought before the Tallest, the female was crying and the male looked up angrily at the tall Irkens, then he noticed the smeets he looked around

"Where's the golden eyed one"

"Missing under the same circumstances as your hornling, if you can tell us anything it would be appreciated" Purple said

Red left with the security chief to see about Zim being released

"The Resisty wanted to get your smeets for ransoming, we backed out of it, I think they took our little Nine to keep us quiet. But I won't be silenced not when they are consorting with child slavers; I just want my boy back" the male grumbled

"We will do everything we can" Purple reassured them

"Where is Zim I want that little back stabber" Someone said behind Purple.

Purple turned a tall fat Irken was striding in, he stopped when he saw Purple

"My tallest what are you doing here? I came to pick up the little exile"

"His exile has been cancelled, he managed to bring Earth under Irks rule. Plus he has a smeet missing. That's why we are here is to find Zim's missing smeet"

"The control brains gave me Zim, smeet or no smeet he's still mine till the brains say otherwise" Sizz-Lorr looked smug

"You dare defy your Tallest!"

Purple was shocked and angered, he had never felt so angry, this fat Irken didn't care that there was a smeet missing, which angered him more than the open defiance

Sizz-Lorr took a step back Purple was not known to be easily angered

"You get out of my sight before I decide to have your food establishment destroyed by the Massive's main cannon"

"I'm going to take this up with the control brains" Sizz-Lorr complained as he stomped out

Purple wasn't worried, Zim's pardon and the fact that he finished his assignment and produced a healthy well adjusted smeet was registered with the control brains. When he contacted the Massive he would get them to report Sizz-Lorr's insolence

Red came over

"They are releasing Zim now I voided his warrant, was that Sizz-Lorr?"

-

-

They put Dib and Nine in a separate room, as prospective buyers looked over the rest of the children.

They had put Dwicky in with them to keep them out of trouble. Dib completely displeased at the situation decided to try and ignore Dwicky but he wouldn't get the hint

"Hey partner I know we got off to a bad start but that doesn't mean we can't be friendly" Dwicky rested a hand on his shoulder, Dib slapped it away

"Don't call me that" Dib fumed

"Partner? Why not?" Dwicky sounded hurt

"Just don't" Dib was still refusing to even look at Dwicky,

Dwicky had called him partner when they made that plan against Zim, Dib was ecstatic to have someone working beside him to expose the alien, but now the word 'partner' was tainted with the word 'betrayal'

"Come on I would just like to have someone to tell me all what happened to Earth while I've been away and how much the Empire destroyed"

"Should have thought of that before you left" Dib muttered under his breath but Dwicky only had frail human ears

"What was that par… um pal"

"Not talking"

Nine came over

"Can't you see that he doesn't like you, not much is going to change an Irkens mind once they decide they don't like someone, and stuffing an Irken in a sack is a wondrous first impression. Why don't you go calm the crying youngsters that are being sold like livestock" Nine was angry

Dwicky seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere went and sat on the other side of the room which happened to be beside the door, Nine huddled beside Dib

"Why won't you tell him about being reborn? A grudge like yours should be known"

"I don't trust him with that info; it can be used against me"

"I see what you mean, do you trust me?"

"I hardly know you but yeah I trust you" Dib had liked Nine from the start, probably because he was honest to the point of being blunt

"I have a plan to get us out but I need you to do something most Irkens wouldn't even do for their mate"

"What's that?" Dib asked warily

"Open your pak so I can work on it"

"What why?" Dib was startled he didn't want a kid messing around in the most important part of himself

"There's a emergency signal generator installed on all paks but in smeet paks it's disabled so that they don't set it off every time they lose sight of their group or parents, that's why they gave you the wristband so that they could find you without needing to activate the panic switch as it were"

Dib rubbed where the wristband used to be, the kidnappers didn't waste any time in destroying it.

"You know how to do this, without messing up anything else?" Dib asked cautiously

"My dad makes custom paks for rich Irkens and elite soldiers who need something extra installed, he wants me to take over the business when I'm older so I've been trained on all the standard pak features and how to modify them"

"Ok I trust you, after all this will help both of us to get out. When will you do it?"

"As soon as our guardian falls asleep, which shouldn't be too long he looks sleepy."

-

Dwicky was just starting to nod off when their door burst open,

"come on you two your pickup is here, Dwicky you are going with them, they paid handsomely enough to cover the cost of the super weapons and they want a caretaker for the kids so your it"

As they were being bundled out they saw the other children being lined up for auction, this was sick what was taking place if he got out he would tell his uncles and hopefully they would put a end to the child slaving, they were loaded into a small indiscript ship and forced into boxes the insides were heavily padded and no matter how hard Dib tried to rock it, it wouldn't budge a inch, he tried talking with Nine but no matter how loud he yelled he couldn't hear any response from outside, they had obviously had been planning this for a long time.

Finally the ship stopped and his box was moved, he felt himself being carried and set heavily down,

He heard a faint click a while later and his box opened up, he poked his head out warily, he had expected a bare room but it seemed to be a living area with couches and chairs even if they looked battered and grease stained, seeing no one about he moved out of his box

"Hey there Buddy" Dib resisted the urge to run back into the box when he was startled, he looked behind him to see Dwicky leaning on the back half of the box

"Let's get your friend out of the second box shall we"

Dib helped undo the locking mechanism on the second box once it was open Dib stood where Nine could see him

"Come out it's just us and the human here"

Nine came out of the box and started to explore the surroundings, Dib went off in his own direction not wanting to look like a follower plus it made Dwicky's job harder to watch both of them.

There was a few connecting rooms and a washing facility, Dib turned on a faucet and tested the water it stung mildly, the water must be poorly cleaned showing that they were somewhere where they couldn't be bothered to treat the water fully.

He came back into the main area to see Nine pulling cushions off the couches and rooting around in it crevices much to Dwicky's dismay at the mess.

"What are you doing" Dib inquired

Nine told him quietly so Dwicky couldn't hear

"Looking for stuff I've already found several tools, it must have been mechanics quarters before. They haven't bothered cleaning this place thoroughly before putting us in here, help me look"

Dib then went to a second large couch and proceeded to strip it down, Nine was right this place was a treasure trove, he stuffed anything he could find into his pak, he even looked underneath the couch and found some really neat stuff, boy whoever was in here last was sloppy.

However as he was searching he was finding disgusting things along with the interesting items once he was done with the couch he went straight for the washing area, he didn't care if it took several layers off his skin he just wanted to be clean again

"Filthy disgusting creatures, how can they live like that?"

He stopped his washing for a second he sounded just like papa; Zim had ranted constantly about the filth while he was on earth. Nine poked his head in

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you to look, I forgot what neat freaks Irkens are"

"I'm not as bad as papa but that was disgusting, I found things in there that were so covered in mould that I have no idea what they were originally"

"I didn't find anything that disgusting; perhaps it was a bad couch"

"Perhaps how about you keep looking and I'll distract Dwicky"

"How?"

"Papa used a human weakness for cute against Earth once, what he never realized is that even an adult Irken can be super cute to a human when they want to be, a smeet being cute, a human has no chance against"

Dib had used his cuteness to his advantage on a few occasions, but he had been careful not to overplay it, now was the time to play it to the max

He went into the living area Dwicky was trying to clean up the mess the children have made, Nine watched from the washing area, Dib curled beside his crate and trying to look as small as possible and started to keen, to him it sounded fake and contrived, but it had a immediate affect on Dwicky he stopped his cleaning and looked at Dib, Dib looked up at him with eyes as big as they could go and a bit watery, Irkens couldn't cry but they could over moisten their eye glands to give the effect of about to cry

"I want to go back to papa, I miss my uncles and my cousins, why are you keeping me here?"

Dib gulped and sniffled between words and let out a long keen at the end

Dwicky dropped a cushion and came and knelt beside Dib

"Oh you poor thing if it was up to me I would return you to your family right away"

Dib kept up the act as Nine ransacked all of the living areas, only problem was Dib was making himself truly upset, he did miss his family, soon enough he was keening for real. Dwicky was getting a bit frantic trying to calm the smeet

Nine finished his search and put most of it back to order, but he left the filth that he found out, Dib stopped keening and sniffled a few times, he watched as Nine ducked into one of the rooms with his stash as Dwicky was pattering on trying to give Dib reassurance.

The door bust open and a really ugly alien strode in; he grabbed Dib and strode out slamming and locking the door behind him.

(Sorry guys another cliffhanger)


	24. The Resisty

Dib Reborn Chapter 24 

(I don't own IZ. I had wanted to post this earlier in the week but I felt the chapter needed a bit more in places so I added about a paragraph hear and there)

-

Dib struggled as he was brought before a group of aliens sitting up on a high platform in shadows.

"What do you want of me? Just get the ransom from Tallest and return me to my papa" Dib yelled at the shadowy aliens

"We didn't kidnap you for a ransom; you are far more valuable than that"

Dib's bravado was leaking away

"Why do you want me then?"

"We need a spy, someone to destroy the empire from within, and you Dib former defender of Earth against the Irken menace, are just the person to do it"

"I Can't, I won't hurt my uncles!"

"Your uncles?"

"The Tallest. I hurt Irk, I hurt my uncles and I can't hurt them, find someone else to do your dirty work"

"We had hoped you would help us willingly, our other option is to erase your Irken memories, and then I'm sure you will help with no memories of your ties to the empire"

Dib blanched

"You wouldn't"

"Oh yes we would, we will give you a hour to think about it"

Dib was dragged back to the room and tossed inside

He saw that Nine was still in the side room, Dwicky was cleaning up the filth that was strewn everywhere, Dwicky looked up

"Hey buddy, you look ill can I help?"

"I just need some time to myself"

Dib went into the room where Nine was and locked the door.

"We have to do it now; we only have an hour before they erase my Irken memories. Did you find anything that will work?"

"A few things, I will have to see what you have. Why do they want to erase your memory?"

"They want me to work with the Resisty I refused"

Dib started emptying his storage compartment on his pak, he brought out everything. He wouldn't know what they would need.

It was a big pile, the pak was a marvel of technology it had super compression the pak could store items far larger than the pak itself, by making them incredibly small.

Nine picked through the stuff putting aside anything he would need, Dib has his mechanic tool set that he received for pakday Nine's eyes lit up at seeing that.

Dib picked up a red cube, he didn't remember storing that, he put it aside to examine later. He found a couple of felt markers that he had brought from Earth, he pulled of his uniform shirt

"You don't need to do that for pak maintenance" Nine said confused

"I'm going to give myself a note, for after my memory is gone. You can start on my pak, I'll keep myself distracted with the note"

Nine opened up the pak and started to work, it was a really odd feeling. Dib started writing his note on his left arm, he hissed a bit as the chemicals burnt into his skin, he knew it would happen, he had burnt himself several times coloring with them on Earth but it healed within a week.

Dib hoped that he would read the note before it disappeared, he went over the letters a second and a third time he stopped when blood started to form, it would be sore for a long time, hopefully that would be incentive enough to look. He carefully wiped off the blood with a bed sheet; Dwicky hadn't been in to clean this room yet.

He heard or perhaps the better description would be, he felt a signal, emitting from his pak.

"Can you hear that or is that just me?"

"You should be the only one who can hear it, hold on for a bit, I'm going to try something else to help you; I can't say what otherwise it might not work"

"Ok I trust you"

The hour was almost over when Nine closed his pak,

"There I hope it works. We've got to hide the tools"

Dib pulled his shirt back on, wincing a bit as the fabric rubbed against the note. Then he helped Nine stash the tools, he loaded his pak back up, he paused on the red cube, he stuffed it into a pocket instead.

He unlocked the door then Nine and himself settled down to play with the makers and some paper that had been in his pak, Nine was entranced with it, he had never had something so primitive to draw with, yet it was fun

They had almost used up all the paper when the ugly alien burst in and grabbed Dib again.

Dib struggled with all his might, but the alien had a firm grip on him and was holding him off the ground

He was again brought before the shadowy aliens he struggled all the more

"What is your decision?"

"Please just ransom me, let me go home, I don't want to help you and I don't want to die"

"We aren't going to kill you"

"It is just as good as being dead! I won't be the same person you are about to kill me!"

Dib shrieked at them

"Put him in the machine"

"No! Please don't, Please, I want my papa!"

He struggled as much as possible, the ugly alien was too strong, he was hooked in, and he pulled against the bonds.

He was breathing erratically from panic.

"Turn it on"

"No please don't"

"I've never heard an Irken say please so often" One alien chuckled

"Shall we grant his request?"

"No"

The machine hummed to life, Dib could feel his memories slipping away, but this time they weren't going someplace safe like a new pak, they were being erased

He said a mantra to himself as everything was going away.

Remember you were loved, remember you were happy.

-

-

Dib woke up from a good dream, but no matter how hard he tried the dream slipped away fading from memory, the only thing he knew is that it had been wonderful. Then memory came back to him, the last thing he remembered was Zim trying to kill him after they had sex for the second time, he reached down and felt his stomach it felt ok. He sat up and looked around; he could see everything in sharp detail.

Did he fall asleep with his glasses on? He felt his face and had a big shock, not only there were no glasses but there was no nose!

He saw a mirror in the strange room that he found himself in, he slipped off the bed and fell to the floor, it was allot further down than he had expected

He rubbed his head it hurt but not from the fall but a massive headache was forming,

He went to rub a hand through hair but got a weird sensation when he didn't encounter hair but two thick strands of something, the sensation was odd and pleasant it reminded him of something comforting but try as he might he couldn't remember what. He rushed to the mirror he knew something was terribly wrong but not what.

He jumped back in shock when he saw an Irken running towards him, he caught his breath when he realized that he was the Irken, he looked in the mirror, he was much smaller than Zim was went he came to Earth, he continued to examine himself, his innate curiosity over coming the panic of the odd situation, he wanted to know where he heard and smelled from as both senses seemed to have increased incredibly despite the lack of ears and nose.

He then noticed his arm was really sore he pulled off his shirt with some difficulty as he didn't know how to get it around the pak, but a good tug and it slipped out from underneath the pak's rim.

He stared in shock, his small body was covered in scars, some of them old and some were newer, he knew the bruises must have been made within the last day, as Zim never had any for longer than a day or two.

Then his eyes were drawn to his arm written in English was

"Trust Zim, the Tallest Red and Purple, Gaz, the Professor Rev, Aurora, and Nine, no one else.

If I die Know that I loved you Papa, Uncles Purple and Red, Rev and Aurora, Auntie Gaz and Grandpa"

Zim the Professor and Nine weren't mentioned in the second part, if Gaz was his auntie and the Tallest his uncles was Zim was papa? Was the Professor Grandpa? But who was Nine, Rev and Aurora?

He pulled his shirt back on and managed to get the material tucked back under the pak.

He wanted to know what was going on, so he tried opening the door much to his surprise it was unlocked, he peeked outside and saw a human and a strange alien sitting down on a couch when the human turned he recognized who it was and he was not pleased to see Dwicky again

"Dwicky I bet you had a blast flying across the universe while I was left to defend Earth alone, now I would like to know what's going on and why am I a tiny Irken"

"Dib how come you didn't tell me it was you when we met again?" Dwicky sounded hurt and surprised

"I don't remember my reasons for it at the time but I was guessing it was ether because I didn't know myself or because you lied to me then ran off with the aliens with the best evidence I ever got. Now can someone please tell me what's going on?"

The little purple alien spoke up

"You may not remember me but I'm Nine, this human helped in our kidnapping, we were on the resort planet Entertainia, but I'm not so sure anymore were we are. You were reborn as a Irken and as far as I could tell for the little time I've known you, you were happy and you did know who you were, don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

An ugly alien pushed his way in

"You've had enough time to recover; it's time to talk to the Resisty again"

"The Resisty? Again? What are you talking about and what kind of stupid name is the Resisty?"

The alien picked him up roughly and refused to talk any further, the walk to wherever they were going gave enough time for Dib time to think, Nine was named as one of the ones to trust, Dwicky wasn't so Dib had to assume everything Nine said was true, the face he had seen in the mirror looked familiar his eyes were the same color even if he no longer had pupils or whites, his antenna looked like his hair and from what he surmised from the note on his arm if Zim was papa was his human self mama? No not likely, Zim had probably mixed their DNA in a tube or something, but then had Zim planned this? Something wasn't adding up.

He was brought into a room with a group of aliens up in a shadowed platform; he had a sense of deja'vu and he could smell terror, he couldn't tell how he could smell it but he knew it was his own, the last time he was in this room he had been frightened senseless.

He decided to be very careful with these aliens

"What do you want of me?"

"We would like to know if you would help us, if you noticed you are now an Irken and in a position to help us destroy the Irken empire. This is the first time in five hundred years that the Irkens have used the reborn trick to bring a planet under their control"

"They have Earth? And what do you mean reborn trick?"

"When an irken is pregnant if the father dies the soul is transferred to the smeet, Irkens have used this in the past on planet officials to gain critical info on the planet, or in your case to get rid of the only opposition"

"I got Zim pregnant? He did this deliberately?"

"He must have, the smeet must be pretty far along in the pregnancy for it to work, and we find it odd that you are not upset that Irk has Earth"

"I hate to tell you this but by the time I was killed, I was getting tired of fighting for Earth, and they always refused to listen to me. What's done is done; one tiny child is not going to make a difference" Dib crossed his arms and looked sullen

"You held back the Empire for longer than any planet in hundreds of years; you could give us info on Irken weaknesses"

"No"

"Why not? Don't you hate the Irkens?"

"I used to, but if you haven't noticed I am a Irken and I'm guessing from what you said I'm stuck like this"

"We could protect you"

"What sort of life would that be last of the hated Irken race, or wanted dead for treason, no thank you"

"We will give you time to think about your answer, the next time you are brought before us we hope that you will see things our way, or we may consider wiping your memories completely"

"What? You did this to me? You bastards! Give me my memories back"

"Unfortunately the process is irreversible"

"I will never help you then alien scum! Threatening children and doing something as harmful as erasing memories. You are just as bad or as worse than the empire!"

Dib continued to rant at the shadowed aliens as he was dragged out.

"If you ask me it wasn't much of an improvement, this former human isn't much different from the Irkens" one shadowed alien said to another

(if you are wondering why Dib didn't notice the beeping when he woke up it's because of the pak transfer, he doesn't remember it so he no longer has the heightened awareness of the pak, he may not be able to accesses any of the pak functions at all for that matter)


	25. Found

Dib Reborn Chapter 25 

(I don't own IZ or Ghost. Darn it this is the latest I have ever been so I'm releasing this partially BETA'd, sorry for any mistakes)

-

Dib had been given reading material on all of the planets and people subjugated under Irks control

Most of the peoples under Irks control weren't slaves but they were under a system similar to Japan in the early 21 century where everyone had a job and they were taken care of from cradle to grave, however criminals were put in work camp areas with armed guards ensuring the work went smoothly, political prisoners were treated kindly on a planet set aside just for them. The Resisty however tried to put it in a bad light complaining of forced labor and 40 hour work weeks, Dib wondered at that a 40 hour week was normal on earth and many people put in more hours to make more money it wasn't as if these aliens weren't being paid at all, Dib wasn't sure what they were being paid but the aliens in the pictures looked healthy and well fed as far as he could tell.

Then he got to Earths file he was shocked, he looked through it a second time to be sure what he was seeing.

"Dwicky look at this, see if what I'm seeing is right"

Dwicky looked through the file his eyes going wide

"This can't be right, why would they give you this info"

"Perhaps they can't read English or human expressions"

They read through the file again one picture it showed a newspaper clipping of humans lining up for free stuff their expressions gleeful, armed irkens were patrolling to make sure the humans wouldn't stampede and stay in line, beside it was a picture of what happened before they instigated the line policy, they could read what the newspaper said but who ever translated it badly.

"Humans riot at their Irken overlords, when denied supplies" when in truth it said

"The Irken rulers give abundant supplies so no need to rush they have plenty enough for everyone not at all like last years hottest toy at Christmas"

Then another picture showed Irken medical officers healing a malignant growth on a lady's face with before and after pictures, Dib knew her, she was Zim's neighbor, the translated caption said

"Irkens perform uglifing on populace" Hah Dib had seen that growth it was nasty, Zim's neighbor looked good after the surgery

Then again another picture was described backwards from what it was, "Irkens pollute Earth's skies and oceans"

The pictures showed beautiful blue oceans and skies from previously brown and ugly.

"Wow Earth is doing really well under Irken rule" Dwicky sounded amazed

Once again the ugly brute entered and headed straight for Dib

"Doesn't he ever knock?" Dib grumbled as he was picked up, and to Nine's surprise he was scooped up also

This time they were brought to a communications room, several aliens stood in the shadows while they were pushed to a spotlight, the Tallest, Zim, Gaz, The Professor and two Vortains were on screen.

"There you see, they remain unharmed, you may have a brief chat with them, but if our demands are not met you will get back their lifeless bodies" Dib shot back a glance at the shadowed aliens and gulped he hadn't expected to be killed for refusing to help.

Zim was the first to speak up

"Dib my son are you all right? They arrested Gaz and I on stupid charges and wouldn't let us wait for you to get off the ride" Zim looked angry and worried

So he had surmised right, Zim was the papa mentioned in the note, he had even called him by his true name, he however wondered about the ride and the fact Gaz was with Zim, It was hard to get Gaz away from her games and she disliked amusement parks unless they had a video game area.

"I'm alright" he said carefully and discreetly he pulled up the sleeve showing the note, the shadowed aliens couldn't see but Zim could clearly read it even if it was upside down to them.

"What do you remember" the tall Red eyed leader inquired quietly, Dib surmised this must be Uncle Red and he was to be trusted

"Just my death nothing after" Dib replied back, he shook his head, and fidgeted on the spot, he had no idea what was going on in his life and seeing the Tall leaders and Zim brought about feelings and stuff he couldn't quite remember

Nine was having a loud conversation with his parents covering up the quieter conversation from the Irkens

"Zim remember what I said before I died, it still holds true" Dib said looking right at Zim

"How did that horrible earth movie put it, ah yes Ditto, a hundred times Ditto, oh and the red cube, I put it in your pak use it"

Dib smiled, one time when it wad been raining straight for a week Dib had felt sorry for the Irken and brought over movies Ghost was one of them, the guy had a hard time saying "I love you" so only said Ditto, bound up in Zim's I love you ditto was also the promise never to hurt Dib.

They chatted for a while, getting Dib to describe his living area and anything else he saw of where he was being held, while Nine continued to be loud for the sake of getting as much info to the Irkens as possible, if the aliens heard what Dib was saying they would cut the conversation immediately

All too soon the reunion was over, the shadowed aliens repeated their Demands for several planets freedoms and they cut the transmission, one of the shadowed aliens spoke

"You have a bit of a reprieve Dib, somehow they found out the Resisty is holding you, I'm guessing Nine's parents let it slip, they will be punished for their insolence, perhaps by cutting off the arm of their son so he can't take over the family business."

The big ugly alien Grabbed Nine and held him down, everyone's attention was on what was about to happen

Dib remembered feeling a cube like object in his pocket after he woke up, he pulled it out, it had only one button on it he pressed it, the cube expanded into a rectangular box he opened the lid to find a energy weapon. The big ugly alien was holding Nine down with a foot and holding his arm out stretched with a big knife in the other, Dib had no choice he fired, the alien fell over thankfully away from Nine

Nine scrambled out the door Dib followed him, just as he exited the alien got up again,

"He's not dead and he's after us again" Dib called to Nine in a panic

Nine let Dib catch up he then grabbed the gun turned a dial and handed it back

"You had it at the lowest stun setting; I turned it up to full stun. I don't think you want to use the kill settings"

"Thanks full stun is fine with me; I don't want to kill anybody even if they did threaten to kill me"

They ran into the room where they had been held, the two of them started pushing one of the large boxes they had been transported in up against the door,

"What are you two doing? Dwicky moved to stop them

"Barricading the door" Dib left the box to push Dwicky out of the way

"Why?" Dwicky was refusing to be budged by the smaller alien

"Because they plan to kill us, or maim us badly" Nine snapped, he was still pushing at the box inching it closer to the door

"You two are overreacting" Dwicky was brushing off the idea and Dib only had a little success at moving him out of the way

"Oh? Look at Nines arm they were about to cut it off" Dib pointed towards Nine who was leaning against the box catching his breath

Dwicky blanched at the site of blue colored blood dripping down Nine's arm, he finally got out of the way and helped move the box against the door

"Lets push the biggest couch against the door and I'll see about bandaging Nines arm" Dwicky wanted to help now, he wasn't about to fail Dib again. He felt like a wretch about the first two times, he had realy messed up and he knew it.

Just as they finished pushing the heaviest couch into position the door shook and cracked, they heard a grunt and then the door shook again another crack formed

"Well this time he's knocking" Dwicky joked

They all gave a weak chuckle, then hurried to move the second box and couch into position to use as a shield to fire from, they had backed themselves into the washing area it was the only room with a clear view of the door.

They watched nervously as the door slowly gave way under the relentless pounding

"Just one more and he should be through" Dib surmised grimly

A huge explosion sounded, they ducked behind their shield, Dib quickly peeked up, their door still held but now he could hear energy gun fire echoing through the building.

Both Dwicky and Nine cheered when they heard the firing, Dwicky moved to jump over the barricade, Dib blocked him

"We don't know if they are friendly, it's best if we stay where it's safe."

Another explosion sounded and what was left of the door fell crookedly into the hall, the box and the couch thankfully still blocked the entrance, they stayed behind their barricade and ducked low when they saw energy fire in the hall a strange big nosed alien hopped over the first barricade, another soon followed they started approaching their barricade with guns up,

Dib fired when one of them suddenly grabbed at Nine, soon a fire fight ensued, Dwicky and Nine stayed down, the box took most of the hits but he couch soon was looking even more tattered and fluff hung in the air. Dib was glad he didn't have a nose he was positive that it would have been itching from the fluff as it was affecting their big nosed attackers.

Another explosion happened this time the barrier that protected the room was blown aside, irken elite streaming in.

The room was completely covered in fluff making it hard to see.

Dwicky sneezed and rubbed his eyes, he was about to stand up to get a better view but a blast right over his head convinced him to stay down, he could no longer see Dib smoke was filling the room, he felt useless letting a child do the protecting but he knew he was a lousy shot. At a counselors retreat once they had a firing range where the shot clay disks into the air Dwicky after twenty disks failed to hit even one.

When the fluff and smoke settled only the elite were standing, they approached the last barricade Dwicky and Nine were in opposite corners of the bathroom where they took shelter from the firefight, Dib lay motionless on what remained of the couch, one elite gently picked him up as the rest cleared away the barricade, they ushered them all out and onto a waiting ship.

As they were traveling Dwicky looked at the limp form of Dib still being held by the elite

"Is he dead?" Dwicky hoped not he would never forgive himself if he had died.

"No he just got hit by a stray stunner blast, he will reboot in a few hours" the purple eyed elite said

"You mean his pak will initiate a reboot?" Nine asked hopefully

"Yep, he will be in stasis mode till then" the elite was holding him gently cradling his head, Dwicky suspected that he ether knew Dib or had children of his own

"That's great news" Nine looked chipper and smug Dwicky wanted to ask him why but he couldn't without sounding rude

They were offloaded onto the Massive and taken to the Medical wing, Nine's arm was stitched and bandaged and they were all given a complete physical, Dwicky watched as they cleaned up Dibs arm there was a note there, but before he could read it the gel they used cleaned away the ink some parts were still visible because of the chemical burns but it was quickly bandaged

they were then moved to a meeting hall which had an adjoining room where dignitaries could catch a nap if the meeting went overlong, Dib was placed on the bed to recover on his own, no one was allowed to stay in the room but little gifts were left in the room for him so that he knew he was someplace safe.

Everyone else was gathered in the conference room dealing with the aftermath.

-

(Yes that is Wix the elite who originally brought Dib to the Massive to meet Red and Purple, whether he managed to get a smeet of his own will be covered in a later chapter)


	26. memories

Dib Reborn Chapter 26 

-

(I don't own IZ, I'm going to stop paper betaing, I may miss small errors but it will mean faster updates and less harm to the environment, if I make any big errors please tell me and I will endeavor to fix it)

-

_REBOOTING_

Dib woke up disorientated, he didn't know where he was and he had a bit of trouble thinking straight, the first thing he noticed was that his arm was bandaged and he was in new clean clothes, he fingered the material it looked similar to Zim's invader uniform he wondered if all Irkens wore the same thing?

he then saw a bunch of stuff on the table beside him, the first thing he laid his eyes on was his energy weapon, glad for its presence he set it beside himself then looked through the rest of the items on the table.

He picked up a picture it looked like it was taken in a park, it showed the tall leaders holding two little children correction smeets, the Professor, Gaz and Zim wait - his papa who was holding a golden eyed smeet which was himself. The smeets were Rev the red eyed one, and Aurora was the purple eyed one. The picture was taken at the park when they first entered

He was getting his memory back!

He looked through the rest of the stuff hoping more memories would be triggered

-

-

Tallest Purple was bored, Red was yelling at the planet leader, the rant was about allowing child smuggling and slaving happening not only on the planet but the planets own security forces were deeply involved. Purple was not good at strong arm tactics so he left the meeting to check on Dib, no one was supposed to look in on him yet, he was supposed to recover on his own, or so the Vortans said, it was their child that had engineered the memory backup on Dib. The recovery would be a few hours but Purple couldn't wait any longer.

Zim had to be tranquilized to keep him from intruding; he was put in a second room off the meeting hall

Purple opened the door gently and poked his head in, Dib had the stuff left for him spread across the bed and he was sitting in the midst of the mess, he looked up when he saw the door open,

"Hi Uncle Purple, is there any more photo albums? Or something else I can read or something? I have most of my memories back but I still have some blank spots like my training on Irk" Dib was smiling

"I'll have Tak send some stuff, if there's anything else just ask"

"Perhaps I could see my cousins, ever since I remembered about them I worried about whether the had been kidnapped too"

"They are safe and they have been wanting to see you as well, but please put your energy weapon away first, they are to young to be around such stuff yet"

Dib immediately put the gun away in his pak, that way he would be the only one to be able to get a hold of it, he had made sure it's power cell wasn't on the last thing he wanted was it going off inside his pak.

Two little smeets soon raced into the room

"Dib we missed you!" Aurora jumped up onto the bed not caring about the stuff strewn across it hugging Dib the second she was close enough; Rev carefully climbed up and piled some of the stuff neatly so he could sit in a clean spot he waited till his sister finished before hugging Dib himself

"Tell us what happened" Rev was impatient; the adults of coarse had kept the smeets in the dark

Dib smiled, he was glad to have his memories back, to think he might have missed out on having cousins that adored him. Something he had never experienced as a human, people who truly cared for him

-

-

Zim was awake again, and he was talking to the Vortans.

"I now owe your family so much, if it weren't for Nine activating Dib's emergency pak signal and making the backup memory… I might not have had my smeet back."

"You are a family friend we are obliged to help you out, just as you helped out 777," the Male said

"Twenty two if you ever need help just ask, if I can help I will"

"Dib helped out and protected Nine while he was with him, Nine tells me that they were about to cut off his arm and Dib rescued him, even without remembering the family obligation that is good enough" the female stated

"No it's not Fraunta, I owe your family so much"

Twenty two chuckled "The family friend rule is that there is no owing, once someone is declared a family friend it is expected that we help each other out."

"I understand but I will still feel obliged"

"Zim you can go see Dib now" Red called out, he knew that they would be at the I owe you stuff for hours if it wasn't broken up, one thing that Irkens, Vortans and Humans shared was a sense of honor

Zim excused himself and went in to see his smeet, we was a bit worried, Dib had been for a short while nothing but his old self. He had noticed the difference on the transmission so did Red he was glad his leader had clued into the memory loss and acted on the info while Zim stood there stunned.

Zim now worried that Dib would want to reignite the old rivalry; even with him reinstating the promise he was still worried.

All his fears were reassured the second he opened the door

"Papa!" Dib scrambled to get off the bed, photo albums and other objects being slipped on and knocked to the floor, Zim rushed to meet him before he hurt himself, he scooped up his smeet and a few photos as well, he tried to dislodge the latter loose from between Dib and himself, Dib giggled and so Did Rev and Aurora who were now leaving the room at Red's insistence.

"Come on you two Zim needs some time with his son"

When the door closed Zim glared down at Dib

"I thought I taught you better than to be messy, a brief stint as your old self and now I have to break you of bad habits again"

Dib was shocked at the harsh tone "Papa I was still using them!"

He tensed up his lekku shooting up to the alert position; he was still a bit nervous after the kidnapping

"But look now some of the photos are bent, you must take good care of stuff if you wish it to last a long time" Zim now sounded less mad but exasperated, he hugged Dib close not minding the already damaged photo he could get another printed, another Dib was impossible the reborn trick worked only once.

He smoothed down Dib's lekku calming his tense smeet, it took a few times before Dib's muscles relaxed and the lekku settled down against his head

"I missed you, even when I couldn't remember" Dib snuggled into his papas arms, he felt safe again

"I was so worried about you, but it looks like you can take care of yourself. I heard the energy weapon I gave you came in handy" Zim now gingerly sat down on a relatively clear spot on the bed

"It did, you know we were told not to bring weapons to Entertainia" Dib looked up at him with a bit of mischief in his eyes

"You have a habit of getting into trouble Dib even if I caused most of it; I just wanted to make sure if I couldn't protect you, you would have a chance" Zim kissed the top of Dib head and he smiled at his son.

Red looked in

"I hate to break up the reunion but it's time to visit the control brain"

Dib blinked in confusion "Why do I have to see a control brain?"

Zim gave Dib a reassuring squeeze

"It's just to make sure the Resisty didn't corrupt you, and to make sure your pak is alright"

"Ok," Dib still sounded unsure but he followed Red without a complaint. Zim followed behind he was so proud of his smeet.

-

-

Dib was terrified his only encounter with a control brain so far was the minor one that had sorted him, this was the Massive's control brain which was in a much higher order,

"Irken Dib step forward"

Dib walked to a circle that had lit up on the floor, wires snaked over and connected with his pak lifting him off the ground

"You were captured and given to the Resisty. Do you deny this?"

"No sir"

"You had your memories erased, and were offered the chance to destroy the empire. Do you deny this?"

"What you said is true and I did deny the offer"

"Just answer yes or no. Irken Dib, you then later shot at your captors and helped a fellow captive. Do you deny this?"

"No"

"I have made my judgment, Irken Dib was not corrupted by the Resisty and his pak info is clean, the program used to save his memories will be implemented to all Irkens to prevent further incidents similar to this one. Irken Dib is to be rewarded with combat pay for his first engagement with the enemy, plus a bonus for helping eliminate a Resisty cell and cleaning up the corrupted security on Entertainia. However when he returns to Irk for training he is to remain there, aside from training missions and other regulated tasks he is not allowed to leave the training area, if he does he is to be escorted by at least two soldiers or one elite.

The Resisty may try for him again and we can't risk them succeeding with Dib.

Until he returns to Irk I have assigned him an elite soldier, you may return to your vacation"

Dib was unhooked, connecting with the control brain was like nothing else he had ever experienced, the control brain could communicate with other control brains and he could sense countless Irken personalities in the mix, he knew when a Irken died their info was downloaded into the control brains he didn't realize that they remained aware and could communicate with the others there, it was Irken heaven and he got a glimpse of it, it was incredible.

The control brain had also cleaned up the program that Nine had made so that the memories came back quicker and without needing prompting, he now remembered everything.

Dib was now allowed to step off the platform his father opened up his arms and Dib gladly ran to get a hug

"I'm proud of you Dib"

Red and Purple came over to rub his head "You did well" Red said

"We get to go back to vacation!" Purple said gleefully "I was afraid it would send you straight back to Irk"

Red shook his head there was nothing aside from smeets and snacks that Purple enjoyed more than vacation, and he would never go on one alone he always wanted someone to share in the fun, even if Red wasn't the relaxing type he couldn't think of vacationing without Purple.

-

-

Dib ran back to Gaz's room where everyone was waiting to hear how it went, within the Massive he still had free run without an elite following him around, he literally ran into Dwicky who was being escorted to his hearing.

"Dib, I see you're in a training uniform, do you really want to go through with this? You're nothing like the Dib I knew, he wouldn't have gone over to the enemy so easily"

"I didn't have much of a choice now did I? Things might have been different if someone hadn't run off in the first alien ship they saw with all of my evidence"

Dib glared at Dwicky

One thing Dwicky knew about Irken nature is they hated being lied to or being backstabbed. Dib seemed to be no exception to that and Dwicky had betrayed him twice, He knew he would likely never get back in Dib's good books

"I'm sorry Dib. It was selfish of me, and I'm sorry about the kidnapping. Please forgive me"

"Forgive you? Never. You hurt me more than you'll ever know. Do you know what happened when you disappeared and I was the last one seen in your presence going into the woods, and when I came out clearly in a state of distress without you? Do you know what kind of roomers went around? It's bad enough being called crazy without that being heaped on my head. They found the old consoler you know the things he said didn't help your case any, likely there's still a warrant out for you so I wouldn't return to Earth if I were you"

Dib had been holding it all in while he was kidnapped, it now felt good to vent all his frustration at once, however he had to leave before he got even more upset.

Dwicky watched as Dib pushed past and stormed down the corridor, many might have beens raced through his head. But there was nothing he could do now he had messed things up beyond repair

Dib knew he was a bit harsh with Dwicky but he had put in a good word with the Tallest for him, Dwicky was a nice guy but he made some stupid choices, he hadn't meant to harm Dib in the woods by taking off, but the kidnapping was inexcusable. He wasn't about to let Dwicky ruin his day after all they get to go back to Entertainia!


	27. Return To Entertainia

Dib Reborn Chapter 27 

(I don't own IZ, happy Halloween everyone a two chapter bonus for you)

-

Every one was getting ready to head back down to the surface including Nine's family and two elite, one was Wix, Dib was glad that he at lest had some one he knew to escort him around. the second was assigned to Nines family so they could finish their vacation without fear. everyone's vacation had been extended to make up for the lost days the only person not tagging along this time was the Professor he wanted to keep an eye on the robots so they didn't repeat the mess they created last time.

-

The planets leader was doing everything he could to please the Irken leaders, so they don't punish them even further than replacing the entire security force with Irken troops, at least they will spend their free time and money here, if they had used Grisedians there would have been a huge loss in revenue Grisedians had no sense of fun, they took their jobs seriously and imported their own food. Irkens thankfully could eat the food on Entertaina and would do so even if they had no need to eat. Grisedians might make great personal body guards but an entire planets security force? He shuddered at the thought.

-

-

Dib was having a blast when they got back the first thing he did was have his papa go on the universes' scariest creatures ride with him, just as he thought Zim had been frightened of the mechanical creatures even Wix looked a little pale coming off the ride.

the next day was spent at the water park Dib squealed happily shooting down the slides where Wix waited at the bottom, his papa came shooting out of the slide shortly after him, this time just before he hit the bottom he leaped and did a flip before hitting the water creating a big splash, Dib and Wix got soaked Dib laughed and Wix merely rung out his uniform, Purple came out next holding Rev, then they were followed by Red and Aurora the smeets were still too small to go on their own but once in the pool they were happily swimming by themselves to where everyone else was.

"Let's go see the sea creatures next" Aurora pleaded

"We just have to wait for David and Gaz"

David came out next he had tried to do a flip like Zim but belly flopped, Gaz shot out of the tube like a rocket her momentum carrying her more than half way across the pool, David had been smart enough to swim crosswise away from the tube so he was missed by the Gaz rocket, but she was out and towing off before he reached the edge.

When David reached the side he couldn't wait anymore he had to ask

"So what happened to Dwicky? I had to visit him a few times in school I hope he wasn't executed"

Red replied

"Oh he was sentenced to serve in Foodcourtia, Sizz-Lorr wouldn't let up about Zim until we gave him new help"

"You mean Sizz-Lorr won't come after me anymore?" Zim asked hopefully

"Yes Zim we are telling the truth you're going to have a full reinstatement when we get back to Irk" Purple said empathetically

Zim whooped and did a back flip into the pool

"Didn't Dwicky get off a bit easy? Serving fast food seems to be a light sentence."

Gaz growled. she hated Dwicky for being a part of Dib's kidnapping.

Zim was pulling himself out from the pool again

"Easy Ha! There is no worse job aside from being a table headed service drone than working on Foodcourtia during the foodining, I was lucky to escape it twice I don't think Dwicky is going to be so lucky"

"Oh great all this talk of food has got me hungry lets go eat!" Purple complained

The humans sighed, Irkens didn't need to eat but they snacked at every opportunity, all that sugar is what probably fueled their endless supply of energy, a human could get fat hanging around Irkens if they didn't keep up to their level of activity, frankly it was tiring

-

-

Entertainia had so many different theme parks that they had a hard time choosing, one of Dibs favorites that they visited was the movie studio park, although Irken acting left something to be desired their special effects we second to none. In one stage show the Tallest's trio were called on stage to "help out" the were given various props and had to pretend that they were food market sellers calling out their wares, one actor kept asking for ridicules things that set Aurora giggling, another actor took Dibs prop which was a bolt of cloth and got himself tangled up in it, and no mater how Dib tied to help he would get more tangled or would crash into other market stalls, this had the whole audience laughing, the third actor who approached Rev was all seriousness but what he said was pure babble and made no sense which only had Rev looking up at him confused. Another approached him who looked like a official "Sir I am the minister of controlling walking, did you know that people walk by you stall all wrong, the should be walking like froten geese"

Rev gave him a funny look "How can I control how my customers walk? And how does a froten goose walk anyways"

"Well the sidewalk in front of your store is your responsibility, and a froten goose walks like so" the actor walked with arms and legs flailing everywhere

"Now I must see you do it so I know you know how to make your customers walk"

Rev imitated him the audience chuckled

"Good I shall be watching"

The actor left and another came by and Rev tried to get them to walk funny but no matter how hard he tried the new actor wouldn't get it, and kept doing other silly walks.

The whole audience was roaring in laughter

The minister came back and scolded Rev and the customer and shoed them both how it was done

Once the customer was doing it the rest of the actors came on stage and everyone did the walk together with Dib, Aurora and Rev in the middle, everyone bowed and the curtain lowered, Dib stiffened at the loss of sight of his family but the curtain was swiftly raised again for the encore and the smeets were handed back with little parting gifts.

When they were heading back to their hotel Red and Purple tried doing the walk but got tangled up in each other and landed in a bush, both of them were laughing as they were pulled out when they were back on their feet they kissed, "Gross" Rev said, Aurora just giggled

"Wait till you are back at the hotel will you" Zim grumbled

The rest of the time at the park was great but Dib noticed that Zim looked longingly every time the Tallest hugged or held hands.

When they got back the Tallest went straight for their room, Zim looked depressed and headed for his, Dib followed.

"Papa what's wrong?"

"I miss having a mate, I should have been holding your human self's hand and kissing, but that's impossible now."

"Can you find another mate?" Dib asked as he sat next to his Papa

"Irkens mate rarely; usually when they do it's with a close nestmate"

"Who were your nest mates Papa?"

"The Tallests and Scoodge, but I won't mate with Scoodge he already likes someone else, there were other nest mates but I didn't get to know them as well as I did the Tallests and Scoodge"

"The Tallests were your nest mates? But they are so tall"

"The control brains make sure that the nest mates are genetically diverse so in case a mating occurs there won't be defects, it was pure luck on Red and Purples part that they both grew to the same height"

"You love the Tallest don't you papa"

"I've been trying to impress them both since we were little smeets, but no matter how hard I try they just brush me off. After you were born I stopped trying, I even admitted to them that I was a screw-up, now that you're almost at adult height, I find myself wanting to please them again hoping for their attention"

"Why don't you tell them?"

"I can't, and please don't tell them ether"

Dib promised and left Zim obviously wanted to be left alone for a while, when he exited the room Rev and Aurora were waiting for him

"What's wrong with uncle Zim" Rev demanded

"He wants to have a mate, he's lonely and seeing Red and Purple being happy together while he's alone is making him sad"

"I'll tell papa and daddy they can make it better, they are the tallest" Aurora rushed into the Tallest's room despite Dib and Rev warning her not to, embarrassed squeaks were heard

"Watcha doing?" Came her innocent question

Red pulled the covers up; thankfully she didn't see anything as they hadn't progressed past kissing yet

"We were snuggling and doing mate stuff what is it that you wanted Aurora? It must be important for you to come in here when we had the door closed"

"Uncle Zim is sad and lonely and… he wants a mate but… he sees you together and it makes him sad" Aurora tried to repeat what Dib said but she thought she messed up

Purple was pulling on a robe and handing Red his

"Come on we had better talk to him, we won't get any rest from the smeets till we do"

Red sighed and followed. They knocked on Zim's door

"Go away" came the muffled reply

"We won't Zim we need to talk" Purple called through the door

Zim opened the door "I told Dib not to tell you that I love you both"

"Dib didn't, Aurora came and told us that you were lonely. You love us?" Red asked stunned

"Since we were smeets, I've always been trying to catch your attention but you only had eyes for each other" Zim hung his head, he felt so embarrassed now. How could his Tallest ever look at him now that they knew?

"Lets talk some more about this, in private" Purple gently pushed Zim into his room Red proceeded them both and once they were inside he made sure the door was locked tight so they wouldn't be disturbed, Red and Purple had been together for so long they could almost read each others minds, he knew they were both in agreement on this.

-

( Don't worry about Dwicky he will enjoy his food service job, on deviant art there is actually some SADR art yes Dwicky and Sizz-Lorr, aren't crack pairings fun SADR does not belong to me,)


	28. Revelations of the past

Dib Reborn Chapter 28 

-

(I don't own IZ, Again happy Halloween)

-

Red pushed Zim down on his bed. The two Tallest stood beside the bed

"Zim so long as we are Tallest we can't, no mater what we feel we can't engage in an affair with a much lower ranked Irken" Red stated plainly

"Just tell Zim you love him, that's all I ask" Zim pulled his knees up to his chest and looked up longingly at his leaders

Purple leaned down and gave Zim a hug "Of course we love you, you're our nestmate"

"But you don't want Zim as a mate" Zim looked away by doing so he missed the hurt looks on the Tallest's faces.

"We can't answer that, it's best you find a new mate Zim and forget about us" Red said

"I can't forget about you, you're my Tallest, but if you want I won't bring it up again"

"Please Zim it's for the best, and try to cheer up the smeets are quick to pick up on when one of us aren't happy." Purple looked about as upset as Zim was, he looked over at Red and saw that he wasn't happy ether

"I'll try, for the smeets sake"

-

-

Red and Purple left the room, the smeets saw that everyone was sad despite trying to look happy, Rev and Aurora followed their papas into the Tallest's room and Dib went into his papa's

Zim was curled up on the bed; Dib climbed up and lay beside Zim.

"If you could turn me human again I would let you do so just so you could have a mate"

"A sweet sentiment Dib but impossible, I've been reading up on reborns, particularly the ones from alien species. There were a few that got turned back to their original species but there were problems particularly for the bonded smeets, it seems the loyalty programming is strong and difficult to break and usually the subject wasn't the same afterwards, the bonded smeets were worse. It seems the bond is nearly unbreakable you will always view me as papa and yourself as an Irken no mater what happens."

"So that's why I couldn't take the Resisty's offer, I knew I couldn't betray you or the Tallest for some reason. But then why didn't they do that for all alien reborns?"

"Because not all of them were willing to play smeet when they were born, most would try to defy their parent and the empire at every second, you did cause trouble for me but you wanted to survive, I bet you thought I would have killed you had you revealed yourself"

"Now why would I think that?" Dib asked sarcastically

He rubbed the two sets of scars where they overlapped each other, thankfully the second set were shallow and had healed up before he had come back to his senses

"I would never kill a smeet; I would have sent you to Irk for training sooner"

"Never on purpose but I was always scared that… I was so small, I felt defenseless"

Zim rubbed his chin, "You were very tall when you died. Not many species we conquered were tall. Perhaps the size change didn't faze them as much. I'll have to look at the records again to see if the taller species were more likely to bond rather than fight"

"If you do find anything I'd rather not know, I think things happened the way they were supposed to happen, I don't want to dwell on what if's" Dib snuggled in close with his papa,

Zim draped an arm over Dib, he thought over Dibs' words perhaps he was right, he may not have a mate but he had a loving smeet which was more than he ever expected to have.

Soon after both had fallen asleep

-

-

In the next room over Purple and Red were also sleeping, their smeets in between them.

Red and Purple were walking in a dream world that was familiar to them, it was the Irken upper conscious, most Irkens only saw it when they were connected to the control brains, some Tallests' were capable of coming when ever they pleased, this time the Tallest weren't there of their own will.

"Red why do you think we are here?"

"You know how things go when we get pulled here the reason will show itself when it's ready"

"Hello Red and Purple" a tall female was walking towards them

"Tallest Miyuki we thought you were dead and you pak lost" Red sputtered

"Whether I am or not does not concern why I am here"

"Why are you here?" Purple asked tentatively

"To talk to you about your lost bond mate and some other things"

"But my bond mates right here" they said in unison and pointed to each other

"Do you know how an Irken becomes capable of bonding for mating?"

Both of them shook their heads

"Do you know how to establish a bond mating?"

"Or course" Purple said but when he didn't elaborate Red finished for him

"When two Irkens trust each other enough to link lekku together they can bond and mate, although mating occurs often without bonding"

"Correct but how do you know you can trust someone with your thoughts and emotions, it must take a special kind of trust for that"

Both of them were speechless they didn't know how they knew that they could trust each other, they may have been together since they were smeets but they always had a special kind of trust

"I'm going to show you something to shed light on that subject"

A screen appeared out of nowhere and a picture flickered on

-

-

DEEP WITHIN IRK, DOWNLOAD CHAMBER

-

A chute moves into position above a Download chair. Tiny, cute Zim flops out of the chute and into the chair. He looks about him, wide-eyed and curious.

"You are two minutes old, little smeet. Prepare to be filled with the whole of IRKEN KNOWLEDGE!!" an electronic voice said

"okeedokee." Said cute little Zim

The machine attaches to Zim and he briefly shuts down as information courses into him.

He spasms and jerks with the incoming knowledge. It stops. He wakes.

"UPLOAD COMPLETE! You have been given a name. IDENTIFY YOURSELF." Said the electronic voice

Zim blinks for a bit

"I AM ZIM!! That was ALL the knowledge? Boring!! And so many mistakes! 40 shmillion mistakes to be exact, starting with..."

Robotic fingers come out and shoved him from the chair. As soon as the chair is vacant, another smeet drops into it.

"I wasn't done yet! Hey who are you?!" Zim was furious

"Ummm..."the smeet said confused

"This is MY room. Get your own place!" Zim yells

Zim shoved the little Irken back into the delivery chute.

The chute clogs with more smeets until the entire activation chamber malfunctions, sparking and smoking. Going up through many layers of cybernetic earth, to the city, mighty and lit up, is enveloped in monstrous arcs of energy and is then dark and silent, except for sirens.

The REPLAY stops.

-

-

"Hey I remember that from Zim's trial" Purple said

"What I remember was when I was a smeet I was stuck in a tube for hours" Red growled

"There is more and I'll let you see it from his point of view" Miyuki waved a hand

-

After he had shoved the intruder back up the chute everything had gone dark, it had been hours since that happened and now the dark chamber was getting very cold.

The cute rumbled and a pile of smeets fell out many landing on top of Zim he pushed them off

"This is Zim's chair get of!"

The chute stopped spilling out smeets and Zim had his chair to himself, only he was getting cold again he curled up in the corner of the chair shivering.

The chute rumbled once more and two more smeets fell onto the chair, Zim was too cold to move to push them off.

The new smeets were shivering themselves and they curled up with Zim, at first he wanted to push them away but by lying with him they were making Zim warm, he decided to permit them to stay.

It had been several days in darkness the three of them stayed on their chair the could hear the other smeets moving around below them sometimes the purple eyed one with them would chirp at the other smeets, but they were too high up on a smooth surface for any of the smeets to climb to them. The only way onto the chair would have been to jump up like Zim had, but none of the smeets were brave enough to do it in the dark

One day Zim felt one of the smeets vanish, then suddenly the other one also vanished, then he himself was lifted up and taken somewhere in the darkness

"I am ZIM" he yelled out, hopeing the other two would hear him

-

Purple and Red came back to them selves

"I never heard Zim yell his name, and the only way I found Purple was he made that chirping noise when we met"

"When we did find Zim again we were only concerned with each other, and I hardly remembered there being a third smeet" Purple said

"Zim never forgot let me show you" Miyuki waved he hand again and they were plunged back into Zim's memories

-

"Class because of the high smeet mortality recently two smeets are being transferred to our training center, meet Red and Purple" the teaching robot said

It was free time and Zim had been working on fixing a little cleaning robot, when he saw the two smeets his heart leapt, he was positive that they were the ones who kept him warm.

He ran over

"I am Zim! Want to work on the robot with me?" he smiled brightly at them

"You are small" Red said

"And ugly" Purple agreed

They were only a hand higher than Zim but they obviously didn't want to associate with any shorter Irkens, Zim's lekku drooped perhaps these weren't the two, he was sure his two wouldn't be mean to him

"Oh ok, I'll be over there if you change your mind" Zim walked away dejected

-

-

Years later Red and Purple had still not shown any indication of being his two, so he decided to skip class and go looking for them, he decided to take the impressionable Skoodge along with him, unfortunately a security droid blocked their path, Zim gets Skoodge to distract the machine however while it chases Skoodge it slams into important machinery causing untold damage, Zim took the opportunity to climb to the surface while explosions sounded behind him, once he had reached the surface though everything had been plunged into darkness again, he called out his name again and again but no one responded to him. He eventually found his way back to the training facility with Skoodge trailing behind him with his cloths smoking

"So was the surface great Zim?" Red asked

"Did you find anything interesting?" Purple then inquired

"It's not that great, and I didn't find anything interesting" to himself he thought, it's not great because they weren't there, moisture shone in his eyes but no one noticed because they had gone back to training, Zim went back to learning as well giving up on ever finding his pair, hopefully if he became a great soldier they would find him.

-

-

Red and Purple were back again with Miyuki

"Zim later tried getting attention from anyone who could praise him which meant he tried to get the Tallest's attention" Miyuki said the screen then showed brief scenes where Zim had tried to get her attention, then Spork's, and once again Red's and Purple's all times ending in disaster.

"Finally when he was banished to Earth he found someone who paid attention to him and gave him interaction that he had craved, he grew" Miyuki stated

"You're telling us that he stayed short because no one would pay attention to him? That's ridicules" Red blurted out

"Yeah many Irkens grow to a decent height without needing someone to pay attention to them" Purple added

"But smeets that have bonded, need that interaction to thrive, if they don't receive it they won't mature at all" Miyuki replied back

"But Zim was tube raised like the rest of us" Red was really confused now

The screen flickered back on showing a picture of three smeets huddled together on a chair for warmth

"Nest bonding is rare now that most Irkens won't see another living creature in their first five years." Miyuki made the screen vanish it wouldn't be needed again

"So why are we being informed now? If we were told this information years ago we could have prevented some of the destruction Zim caused by paying attention to him" Red was livid

"Because the control brains believe that all Irkens must choose their own path with little interference from them, they did give you an opportunity by putting you in the same class when you were smeets"

"Still doesn't explain why it so important for us to know now" Purple crossed his arms

"Because Dib and your smeets are nest bonded. Dib will need to see them as often as possible until he's a adult or he could follow Zim's path and with him being restricted to the training facility, it is you that will have to bring them to him" Miyuki stated both Red and Purple paled, they didn't want a repeat of Zim and they would do anything to keep the three smeets happy so they quickly agreed to do as she asked

They turned to leave but before they faded out of the reality Purple turned

"Miyuki what will happen if we accept Zim as a mate?"

"He will grow, perhaps not to match your height as he has been short for a long time, but being rejoined with his true nest mates will allow him to be what he should have been"

"Thank you" Red said as they vanished

(Parts of the lost episode "the trial" script was modified for this chapter)


	29. Mates

Dib Reborn Chapter 29 

(I don't own IZ)

Red and Purple awoke to find the room was still pitch black; they carefully got up so they wouldn't disturb the smeets

They walked into Zim's room quietly woke up Dib and took him back to their room, he climbed into bed with Aurora and Rev snuggling up with them without a thought. When the smeets were settled, Red and Purple went back to Zim's room and climbed into bed with him

-

-

Zim was having the dream of the Dark time, at first he was scared because it was cold and dark then two warm bodies snuggled with him, he cooed happily and snuggled in closer, only something was wrong these bodies were so much bigger than him. He woke up to find that there were two bodies in bed with him. He jumped out of bed in shock. Purple looked up and started chirping.

Zim took a hesitant step forward "It was you! You're my two who kept me warm, but why now? why not back when we first met!" Zim was yelling and keening at the same time

"Because we didn't know, we just learned it tonight" Red said sadly

"You went to that weird dream place where you get all your creepy info from didn't you" Zim accused, Red and Purple somehow when they dreamed connected into the upper Irken consciousness they had been able to do that before they were made Tallest.

Zim didn't know of any other Irken that could do it

Zim took another hesitant step forward. Then decided that after all this time he wasn't going to lose them again, so he crawled back in between them

"Zim if we touch lekku it will trigger a growth spurt, do you want that?" Purple asked

"No not yet, Zim wants to be a successful invader and Zim can't do it if I'm tall, I won't be allowed" he yawned and happily snuggled between his nest mates, finally after years of everything being wrong he had everything right.

-

-

Morning came and for once the smeets wanted noting more than to sleep in, they weren't going to a park today they were going sight seeing, plus it was their last day of vacation. Dib snuggled in closer to Aurora, Rev Feeling left out pulled in closer making a Dib sandwich. Their lekku rested on top of each others, Dib could hear their surface thoughts and emotions when this happened, it didn't happen often but he enjoyed it every time it did. His cousins loved him and he loved them back. It never occurred to them that this was odd for Irkens and such a simple act had bound them together forever.

Their papas came in to see why the smeets were sleeping in; they smiled when they saw them snuggled together. Then Purple elbowed Red and pointed to the smeets heads

"So that's how it happened" Red said amazed

"How what happened" Zim asked confused

"How nest mates become bond mates, it's touching lekku that does it" Purple said with a sigh

"But I bonded with Dib mate! How is it possible when he didn't have lekku?"

"I'm not sure but we were told that an Irken becomes capable of bonding when they have close interaction when they are smeets, tell me Zim did anything unusual occur when you mated with Dib?" Red was looking at Zim oddly

Zim became thoughtful, then smacked his forehead

"Dib was petting my lekku and I was permitting him to do so, I don't know how but I could almost hear his thoughts when he did and it felt so relaxing"

Zim suddenly went still an quiet then suddenly hugged the closest tallest to him

"Why did I kill him why? I knew he was no longer a threat" the smaller Irken keened into his Tallest's sleeping shirt.

Red who was the one being clutched reached down and petted Zim's head avoiding touching the lekku, only joining of the lekku would make Zim grow this time but somehow he knew that Zim wasn't ready to be touched there yet, all he needed was comfort and for his nest mates to be close.

He will make it a true bond when he was ready.

Hearing his papa keening Dib looked up; Rev and Aurora protested sleepily when the link was broken. Purple smiled and went to pick up the closest smeet which was Rev but he clutched at Dib and refused to be budged away from the other, so Purple scooped up all three grunting a bit at the weight. Then he noticed something unusual Rev and Aurora had grown quite a bit in the last few days, it was if they were trying to catch up with the older Dib.

"Just how often are you three sleeping together anyways?"

The smeets just blinked at him sleepily as he carried them to their room, there were three beds for the smeets but it looked like only one had been used. The hotel of course had made the beds up everyday and last night the smeets has slept with them, but all of the toys and souvenirs were all gathered near the bed closest to the door. He set them down.

"Please tell me how often you three sleep together" Purple repeated

Rev stretched, yawned then he replied "when Dib got hurt the first time we slept together it was really nice, so whenever Gaz watched all of us we would have a nap together. And when Dib was broken when his papa didn't want him, we stayed with him the whole time, his mind was not happy then and has horrible dreams but we tried sharing ours with him"

"They kept me from slipping into the dark completely, I wanted to die but they wouldn't let me" Dib said

Purple rested a hand over his heart, at first he was worried, Red and himself had only slept together rarely when they were smeets. He was a little worried that they might be bonding too strongly but for them it had been necessary.

"You will be separated for training soon, we promise to get you three together as often as possible."

"Thanks Daddy that means allot" Aurora beamed at him and so did the other smeets

Since the smeets were growing at a rapid rate Purple wondered if the bonding was part of it, he knew that when he was a adult and he had joined lekku with Red for more than just comfort they had both had a big growth spurt, and they had linked more often quickly bypassing the other Taller candidates.

He had never connected the two till now; he wondered if other Tallests had linked lekku with other Irkens, most often only a single Irken was declared tallest but Red and himself were not the first double rulers. He had a suspicious felling that the next tallest would be the first trio.

That's if Zim didn't link lekku with them first and against all odds matched them for height.

He quickly hustled the smeets into getting ready, they were already late and they had a schedule planned for today.

Red and Zim came in dressed and ready to go, they took over getting the smeets ready while Purple went to get changed

-

-

The humans had opted out of the sight seeing and wanted to spend a day at the beach; they wanted a vacation from the hyperactive Irkens. So they were sleeping in.

As the Irkens were setting out for their day Dib looked over to Zim

"Papa you were sad about something today"

"I was but it's nothing to concern yourself over, I should be alright" knowing when Zim didn't want to talk about something, there was no amount of prying that could get him to talk so he let it be.

Their first stop was the underground caverns where Entertainia's true populace lived,

The Entians lived solely underground and rarely came to the surface; they were mole like people with white fur. They happily served under the Empire helping move supplies for the many resorts that Entertainia boasted, it was a good arrangement Irk controlled the surface and they kept their freedom below ground and benefited from Irks higher technology. The under ground cities were beautiful made from colorful rock the living areas seemed to glitter.

Next they went to Entertainia's capital, much to Dib's surprise the ruler of Entertainia wasn't Irken but an Entian,

Purple leaned down and told the smeets, "Often when a planet still retains its dominant species, if they are smart enough we will allow them to govern the planet, otherwise we could greatly damage something that they need to survive without knowing it, plus we find that a planet that retains some independence produces better for Irk"

After the capital they stopped for lunch at a place that specialized in foods throughout the galaxy, it was one big buffet.

It was Irken heaven they didn't have much in the way of Earth food yet but the selection of other foods was so vast that Dib didn't know what to try first, he reached for something that looked interesting only for Red to slap his hand away from it

"Sorry Dib I should have warned you first, see the label telling you what it is? Now do you notice the little symbols below it" Dib looked and then he noticed the flags from many planets with a cross through them, Irks flag was there with a cross through it

"It's poisonous?"

"Yes it can be, they are very careful about keeping the foods prepared separately and they have force fields between the dishes to stop cross contamination"

Dib nodded he was careful to read the labels before serving himself he still has so much to choose from he went back to their table with a loaded plate, Red and Purple hadn't came back with his cousins plates yet so he waited until they arrived before eating

"Why did you do that?" Purple asked confused

"It's an Earth tradition to wait till everyone is seated before eating"

"Yes I have seen this myself a very baffling earth tradition" Zim supplied

"On Irk you eat right away lest someone steals it from you and the tallers always get first pick" Red said

"Is there a shortage of food on Irk?" Dib was confused he had never gone hungry while he was training

"Not for smeets, once you reach adult height food is considered a luxury item, as the paks produce enough nutrients needed for survival for a adult Irken, so often if you are small you have to eat quickly before someone taller than you takes it away"

Purple said as he curled his hand protectively around his plate. No one would dare take food from a Tallest, but Purple must have had allot of food stolen from him when he was smaller.

Aurora looked at Rev who being younger was a bit shorter

"I'd never steal food from Rev"

"That's because we feed you both plenty, and smeets are always given lots of food to help them grow"

All of them quickly finished up what they had and went up for seconds, except for Wix who stayed with the smeets, he only went to get food when everyone was seated, he was so quiet that Dib had hardly noticed he was there anymore, he never intruded on the conversations and was nothing more than a shadow who followed them. Dib had tried to get him to talk a few times, like he had when he transported Dib to the massive.

After lunch they went for a walk in a natural park, Dib dropped back to try to get Wix to talk to him again

"What's wrong?" he didn't get any response

"Come on Wix you talked to me before why not now?"

"Your going to pester me till I talk, aren't you"

"Yep" Dib chirped

Wix sighed

"My mate was rejected by the control brains they won't unlock her pak so we can have smeets"

"Why?"

"She is small and her rank as a scientist isn't enough"

"But why is she locked?"

"All Irkens are locked until they reach a certain height or status, females are kept locked and they have to apply to be unlocked" Wix was angry at this

"Why is that?"

Wix sighed he had hoped a live born smeet would know this but he was young yet and his tallers probably hadn't thought to tell him.

"as you know Irken males usually drop one smeet rarely two, and wont feel the need to reproduce till the smeet is fully grown, a Irken female can drop a litter of smeets normally around five smeets and usually two or three smeets will be female if they are not regulated soon we would have a overpopulation crisis. And if the smeets are taken away the female will want to reproduce again right away. The paks do cut down on the unlocked females need to reproduce so they can lead normal lives"

"Oh that makes sense but what would happen if there was a big loss of life on Irk and the smeeteries wouldn't be able to make up for the loss quickly"

"Then more females get unlocked, that's why there are allot of females right now, we had a couple of disasters a while back. It used to be that an Irken would be lucky to see a female in his entire life span, now many of us are lucky and have them as mates, but Irks population is stable so few of them are being unlocked"

"Can she apply again?"

"In fifty years, or if another disaster strikes. Now that's enough talking go enjoy you walk while I keep a eye out for trouble"

This gave Dib something to think about, if something ever decided to make war on Irk and wipe out most of the population, they would bounce back in greater numbers in no time. There was no stopping Irk they were a perfectly designed species for conquering.

The rest of the day was pretty boring they just toured around seeing natural wonders; Dib figured the Tallest and his Papa had wanted to have a relaxing Day, soon enough though they were back at the hotel and they joined the Humans at the beach to watch the sun set.

-

(The males still greatly outnumber the females, and a male is considered very lucky if a female chooses him for a mate, often it's not a bonded mating, it takes more trust than most Irkens have to touch lekku together)


	30. Adult

Dib Reborn Chapter 30 

(I don't own IZ, Sorry but in this chapter I'm going to do one of my famous time jumps to speed things along)

Dib was sorry to leave Entertainia but also very excited he was going back to training! His cousins were down in the dumps though; they knew that they would have to be separated for the first time. Dib's excitement wasn't enough to cheer them up and soon their mood began to affect him as well, the three of them became inseparable in the short trip from Entertainia to Irk, they wanted as much time together as possible.

This time they were allowed to watch the sorting and as predicted Rev was sorted into soldier class and Aurora was whisked away to sciences. With his cousins going for their first download of information Dib had no choice but to go back to his own training.

-

Tak was merciless as usual and she pushed him hard in all fields to make sure he hadn't fallen behind; she did congratulate him on his first successful engagement with the enemy. He thought she might have made too much of a big deal about it, but then he realized she was rewarding Irken behavior, he suspected if he did something human like he would be punished for it, so he vowed to be careful in what he did.

His class was mostly the original smeets he was sorted with, if circumstances had been different he would have viewed them as nest mates still it was nice not having to get to know new people, what he found odd was that he was taller than most of his class, he should have been relatively the same height not noticeably taller.

His first free time came and Purple showed up with Aurora and Rev

"Not all of your free times will be spent together but we will try to get you together as often as possible" Purple told them

"How's Papa doing?" Dib had to ask

"His pak transfer went well and he has been fully reinstated as an invader, we are exploring the possible planets beyond Earth, but until we know what's there another Impending doom is on hold. Now you three go play your next free time together is a ways off" Purple shoed them, and was surprised to see that as soon as they had settled in to work on a project together they linked lekku, no talking was heard and tools were passed with no need to ask for them. Tak came by to watch

"How long have they been doing that?"

"As far as I know this is the first time they've done it while awake" Purple was a bit worried the bond had become strong for smeets that young.

"Good they should be allowed to do it as often as possible"

Purple turned to stare at Tak surprised; she smiled and decided to elaborate

"While I was training for the elite, I came across a pair of Irkens that were strongly bonded, they did things I would have thought impossible. It was unfortunate that their ship exploded while being transported for a training exercise. Some thought that it was a rival of theirs extracting revenge figuring that someone shorter than him shouldn't be that good, that Irken was thrown out of the academy shortly after.

Now days everything is checked for tampering they don't want to loose Irkens with that much potential"

"So their bond is a good thing?"

"Look who's talking of course it's good! I heard about you and Red, you may have not known it training on the other side of the planet but we head about you, the other bonded pair that seemed to know what the others next move would be, you two were unstoppable. But you held back on your bond it's was as if something was missing with you two"

"It was someone, and we didn't find out till recently"

"A trio how rare, tell me who is the lucky third?"

"Until he makes it official that info is classified" Purple did not want that info getting out especially not to Tak she would go ballistic

"It's not for me to mess in the affairs of the tallest but Zim should make it official quickly" Tak stated firmly, Purples jaw dropped, he quickly shut it

"What! how did you guess?"

"He had always gotten away with things that no Irken should, he had the bonded's luck as the old saying goes, it is said that the control brains will keep a lost bonded alive till he finds his mate, if he remains defective after that then they both will be killed"

"What they'll kill us if Zim proves to be defective!" Purple was frightened Zim was the one of the most defective Irkens in the history of Irk

"Silly he has already visited the control brains has he not?" Tak smiled at him

"Well yeah to get his invadership standing back but what… oh the control brains wouldn't have given it to him if he was still defective"

Purple whooped his joy

"Zim's not defective anymore!"

All the smeets in the room were startled at Purple's sudden outburst but the soon settled down once they realized that the yelling wasn't directed at them.

"So when is Zim going to make it official?"

"He wants to successfully conquer a planet, he feels as though he failed with Earth because he was captured"

"So give him a planet to take over you don't need to go through a full impending doom, I know you want to stay on Irk with the smeets rather than travel with the armada"

"No he will know he's getting special favor, he want's to do it properly, but don't worry even though its not been made official he's not being neglected by us, he's staying in the palace under the excuse that it's easier for us to visit with the smeets when we are all together"

"Clever, but unfortunately it's time to get back to lessons"

"Ok Aurora Rev let's go Dib doesn't get as much free time and he has to get back to work" the smeets complained but obeyed

Dib had only a little trouble to adjusting to not sleeping again at least he had something to keep him occupied.

-

-

(YEARS LATER) Dib was now the same age when he died, he had reached what was considered for a Irken to be adult height but he was no where near as tall as he was when he when he was human.

It seems that Irkens grew fast in their smeet years but slowed down when they reached adult height, Dib was still the tallest in the class, but he still had to work hard to please Tak.

"We have a new smeet joining our class this year; he has worked hard to make it to this level most of you should know Rev from his visits with Dib" Tak said

Dib smiled although Rev was younger they matched each other in height, he got up from his current project which was a heat seeking squirrel it didn't have any military applications but he figured if he released it, it would cause mass havoc, even more so if he released several. He didn't really plan to release them it was just fun to make. Rev came over

"_Oh come on lets release a few in the cafeteria_" Rev was reading his mind again, they no longer needed to join lekku to exchange thoughts, Now that Dib was a adult he no longer needed to have a escort and he could go where he pleased

"_Ok but I need to make a few more to get the proper effect_"

Rev sat down to help Dib, there was no surprise that Rev had caught up with Dib, he may have not been a reborn but he was bonded with one, he jumped the ranks and worked through some of his free time when he couldn't visit Dib just so he could graduate at the same time and they could go into elite training together. They had agreed not to link lekku unless all three of them were there.

They settled on making just five squirrels and then headed to the cafeteria, it was a horrid place even if you were taller it was hard to get food and Dib and Rev refused to steal from shorter Irkens.

Irkens were a bit colder blooded than humans; they still made their own heat but didn't need as much to survive. Dib was no exception to that rule; however the Irkens packed tightly in the food line were throwing off quite a bit of heat. they released the squirrels the line quickly cleared shrieking Irkens were everywhere, Dib and Rev raced to the front and got their order before the squirrels found out that the best heat was in the ovens and incinerated themselves, the only flaw the squirrels had was they discinigrated at 90 degrees Celsius

Dib and Rev finished their food before they could figure out who had caused the minor disruption, Dib got away with more trouble than most Irkens, his pranks were not destructive and left little evidence, causing chaos was a normal part of the soldiers training, his stuff caused no harm but Irkens always assumed the worst and did everything they could to stay out of any pranks way

They got back in enough time to start a new project, they wouldn't be able to prank the cafeteria for a while, now several Irkens would be trying to duplicate their feat and it would be guaranteed that the next one to try the prank would have far more destructive consequences, so Dib and Rev would be avoiding the cafeteria for a while.

Training with Rev was even better than getting to visit with him once in a while, there was no rule that Irkens couldn't team up in a simulation usually what would happen is the Irkens teaming up would stick close so they could keep a eye on each other, they were baffled when a pair of Irkens who weren't even within yelling distance could coordinate their attacks without breaking radio silence. After one simulation where they had totally creamed the opposition they found that Tak was waiting when they emerged

"It's obvious I can graduate you two right now but elite training is a ways off yet, however I have a proposition for you two" they both perked up they were sure Tak had something interesting for them

"there is a class for pilots running right now, you could get some flight time in for your license, I do warn you the trainer is the best we have ever had and she will push you harder than you've ever been pushed, but you will come out some of the best pilots Irk will ever produce, do you want to do this?" what Irken would ever back down from a challenge like that

"Yes!" they said in unison

"Good go pack your stuff you leave for pilot boot camp tomorrow" Tak dismissed them

-

(I think you all might suspect who the trainer might be)


	31. Flying lessons

Dib Reborn Chapter 31 

(I don't own IZ, I know the story has been based mainly around Dib being a smeet and that has been the storey's main selling point but he had to grow up sometime)

-

Rev and Dib were packed and ready to go all they had to do was wait for their Pick up.

A spittle runner was coming fast toward them easily dodging other slower vehicles slipping in a spot where there was only millimeters to spare the pilot the gently landed it as soft as a feather, the canopy opened

"Aunty Gaz, you're our new trainer? We're in for a world of hurt aren't we Dib?"

"You have no idea Rev she's been holding back on us because we were smeets, now that we're adults we are in for a nightmare realm from which there is no escape"

"Ha ha funny you two, now get in, I expect allot from the both of you, you won't have any time for pranks you will be training non stop"

Dib and Rev groaned and climbed in; somehow they figured that torture training would be nothing in comparison to Gaz's methods of teaching.

-

-

They weren't the only ones in the class however they were the only freshly graduated soldiers, many of the trainees were elite class Irkens and were considerably taller than Dib and Rev. not everyone had gathered yet so they were mingling.

"Hey Frusiont look at these two they're fresh out of the soldier factory they may be tall for soldiers but look at them they're just smeets",

Dib wasn't sure how they could tell becoming an adult on Irk wasn't based on age like everything else there was a height requirement, Rev and Dib were very young yet but they had met the requirement to be considered adults.

The two elite continued to talk together ignoring the fact that Rev and Dib could hear every word that they said

"Yrtian you're a idiot if you can't recognize two of the trio, the yellow eyed one is a dead give away he may be the son of that shortie Zim but I head his father was quite tall, and humans grow faster than Irkens looks like he hit it lucky in the genetics department"

The two tall elite looked at the young soldiers if they were adult height already imagine how tall they could become, they were split on whether to be nice to someone who would clearly be taller than them one day, or just go with the here and now and like any Irken pick on someone who was smaller. Confused both of them drew the same conclusion best to go the middle ground and pretend that they don't exist.

Pretty much the same attitude was carried throughout the rest of the people in the class, they labeled them like any Irken fresh out of smeet classes "fresh pressed" referring to the brand new uniforms that they were wearing, the rest of the stragglers wandered in and by human standards they were all there early but by Irken standards being only ten minutes early was shamefully late.

Once they were all there Gaz addressed the class

"You might be thinking you're in for an easy ride having a human teaching, the class wandering in at your leisure, getting sleeping schedules, having your injuries fussed over. Think again!"

Every Irken jumped to attention at the force of her words and the slow ones to arrive looked shame faced, Gaz wandered around the loosely gathered Irkens

"Look at how sloppy you all are, arrange your selves in a line according to height NOW!"

This was standard procedure in any Irken military training so they were arranged very quickly; Dib and Rev were a bit unused to being on the short end, although they were technically the exact same height Dib always got the higher ranking because his odd shaped lekku made him look taller

"Better" Gaz growled

"I will be training you non stop for the next year day and night, if your wondering how that possible it's thanks to the new paks modified for human use developed by the Professor with permission from the control brains and the Tallest"

Gaz pointed to the shiny new pak on her back, he hadn't noticed it because it perfectly matched her dress in color, pure black both the spots and the part that usually was white, Dibs own white part had darkened to a deep blue which he was sure would have matched his old smiley shirt perfectly, the spots had remained a brilliant gold. he wasn't sure what the implications of Giving humans paks were but he was positive that only the humans closely working with Irkens would receive them and even then rarely.

-

"I'm going to go straight into training I want everyone to take a simulator we will be going over basic flight commands, I want you to be able to do the most complex commands in less time than it would take for Tallest Purple to eat a doughnut, we will start with the most simple of flight commands and see how fast you can perform it without screwing up"

You would have thought the Irkens would be insulted at her comment about the Tallest but no, eating fast is actually a trait to be admired and Tallest Purple could down a doughnut faster than anyone.

On the simulator screen a set of commands appeared, Dib decided to take it slow so he wouldn't mess up, he figured getting it wrong would invoke the wrath of Gaz more than being slow.

On the main screen the times were logged Dib had to his surprise come in fastest with Rev close behind the next highest scores were quite a few seconds behind and many failed because they had tried to go too fast, Gaz walked down the rows of simulators giving praise when needed however most of her comments were to the effect that this was the most simple of commands and it should be impossible to screw up.

One Irken who had the worst score demanded to see how she would do at it. With one hand not looking at the controls she preformed the sequence on the teacher's simulator, her score appeared on the screen beating Dib's score by a huge margin

"I want each of you to better Dib's score by the end of the day. Or you will be repeating the lesson tomorrow"

A red line appeared across Dibs score

"Dib and Rev I expect you to drop your time by half" a new blue line appeared it was still well below Gaz's score

"If anyone comes within three seconds of my score they will receive a box of imported Earth chocolates" she patted a box on the teachers station a green line appeared just below her name, the box then disappeared into the station,

"However if anyone doesn't pass this mark they will be dropped from the class" a black line appeared a couple of the other Irkens had already passed that mark but not many

"Now start!" a couple of Irkens resorted to button mashing to get faster but when they saw their score drop they stopped that immediately, Dib and Rev were being methodical in their task, their score slowly inched up.

A couple of the smarter Irkens stopped to watch them to see how the fresh pressed could be so good, then when they went to try it themselves they noticed a big difference.

-

-

Halfway through the day Dib had cleared the blue line Rev was close behind him, however Dib wasn't stopping he knew it wasn't likely that he would get the green line but he had to try to prove to Gaz that he was good, he wasn't looking at the controls anymore, he had the sequence memorized instead he merely watched as his name slowly made it's way up the chart, some of the Irkens had cleared the red line and were now trying for Dib's blue line.

at the end of the day his fingers were tired and sore, he pulled off his gloves to massage his fingers, he hadn't met the green line he wasn't even close but he had more that cut his time in half he had quartered it again, Rev had done so as well.

He was surprised when chocolate bars was plunked down in front of him and Rev, any one who crossed the blue line set out for Dib and Rev had received one as well. No one had failed to cross the red line.

"Good all of you did well, tomorrows lesson will be visual to give your fingers a rest, however tonight we are going to get some exercise so you all don't get flabby doing simulators, I'll be teaching you some of the martial arts found on Earth, some of it is similar to Irken fighting styles but you will learn a better fighting style" Some of the Irkens glared how could a pitiful earthen fighting style beat the Irkens training method which had worked for thousands of years, then some of them looked at Dib one human alone had held back a Irken elite and he had been just a child.

The Professor had forced Gaz to take up a sport so she wouldn't get fat playing video games, and she took to martial arts like a fish to water, she wasn't content to learn just one she had mastered several by the time she had reached high school. Dib had gone with her occasionally but he didn't go too as often as he was more interested in the paranormal the only reason he had kept it up was it helped in his fight against Zim.

However Dib and Rev both had black belts in karate; Gaz had used it to keep the smeets quiet and listening to her every word, Irkens learned even faster than humans once they were shown a stance or move and had it proper it was learned for life.

Dib and Rev helped start out the other Irkens for a bit while they were practicing; Gaz taught them some new forms in other disciplines. In one night the Irkens had advanced two belt statuses which would take a human on average a year or two, the next belts wouldn't be so easy.

-

-

In the morning they were at the simulators again, this time they were running scenarios, they were shown a brief scene on the monitor, then on their console they would choose what they thought was the best course of action, some were better than others some got you killed each one had a score value attached

This time all their video game knowledge didn't help them so much, they scored in the middle of the class, real world flight experience counted for allot more. there were no chocolates or other treats this time as no goal had been set, Gaz had made it clear that they would only be brought out for challenges.

-

And so their schedule was set, one day would be flight command mastery, the second would be scenarios and their nights was martial arts, no one had ever reached Gaz's set time for each flight command trial, after they had mastered all the basics they had advanced to the more complicated sequences.

Finally after several months they could use any control in the ship blind folded, they were going to get field training.


	32. Foodcoutia

Dib Reborn Chapter 32 

-

-

(I don't own IZ)

-

Taking up a ship for the first time was a real thrill, he had some experience with flying but in truth the ship moved a lot better than a planet and he didn't have anyone fighting for control of it,

Tak was sitting in the passenger side not saying anything just letting Dib handle things, a smooth assent keeping well clear of any object earned him a nod, he then merged into traffic.

Tak was helping Gaz out by Taking Dib and Rev on flying lessons for the first time, while she drilled the other Irkens in martial arts. Dib and Rev had a head start so they finished that part of the course quickly, but they lacked in actual flying time. Dib navigated the flying lanes listening to all of Tak's directions

He then set it down and then Rev had his turn. Both of them had preformed flawlessly. Tak then punched a few commands into the computer, wires snaked out and attached to Dib's and Rev's paks they had their passing grade and were now licensed to fly. Gaz's training had paid off but they still needed practice if they wanted to keep up with the battle hardened elite.

Tak then took them to a battle range where they trained new soldiers for flying

They each had to fly an old battered voot through simulated battle, hits to the ship or the ship bumping into obstacles would deduct points

This time Rev went first while Dib and Tak watched from an observation point, he had almost cleared the course when a mine exploded

"That's a live round! There weren't supposed to be any live ammo on this course" Tak sounded shocked and angry at the same time they raced to the crash Dib was calling out with his mind before he reached the site, he got a response back

"He's a bit shaken up but he's ok, he did emergency landing sequence that Gaz had drilled into us without thinking about it"

They pulled Rev out from the wreckage; he had a few bruises but was ok. The voot however was unrecoverable.

Irken security was at the scene in no time, after taking statements they were sent back to the training center where it was safest for the young Irkens. The Tallest, Zim and Aurora were at the training center waiting for them, Dib's and Rev's lekku drooped they had hoped that they wouldn't be treated like smeets, Aurora came and linked lekku with the both of them offering comfort, they gladly accepted hugging each other close. They knew the other trainees were watching so they kept it short.

Out loud Dib asked "How's your training going Aurora"

"No where near as exciting as yours and I didn't have an incentive to rush so I'm taking my time, science is better served by the patient hand" Dib smiled, she had said one of grandpa's favorite sayings

"You balance us hot heads out," Dib grinned and rested his forehead against hers

"My brother I can call a hot head but not you Dib you tend to think everything through then you act rashly" they laughed at the old familiar joke at Dib's expense,

The adults had been talking with Tak getting the info on what happened.

The trio then listened in on the tail end of the conversation

"So you think it might have been an assassination attack but by who?" Gaz asked

Tak shook he head "I have no idea, it was sloppy and ill timed so it couldn't have been one of your students, they would have known that even though that this was their first time flying that their training would be more than sufficient to avoid a major crash, it may have been nothing more than a crime of opportunity, it's not uncommon for a Irken to try and wipe out a potential future Tallest that they don't like"

"But why would anyone hate the trio?" Purple was confused

"Simple they are privileged, in the past no one would know who the next Tallest might be it could be anyone, they view the trio as having a unfair advantage" Zim said

Red looked at him in surprise "Why the sudden insightfulness Zim?"

"I wanted to be Tallest when I was a soldier in training, if I knew that someone had an unfair advantage over me I would have been upset,"

"What about now Zim" Tak asked suspiciously

"You think I did this! I know if Rev gets hurt so does Dib and Aurora! Besides if I was given a chance to become Tallest I would turn it down I haven't proven myself worthy yet!"

"You have changed Zim, I heard it but I didn't believe it, having a smeet did you well" Tak said

Zim blinked at her she wasn't courting him that was clear; it was simple comradely praise, which in itself was odd he had thought that Tak hated his guts.

"Uh thanks"

"We still don't know who planted that bomb in the flight training course" Gaz thankfully interrupted what was about to become a huge awkward moment.

"Let the Irken security commission handle that, in the meantime it looks like we have to increase security on the trio again" Purple said

"Were not smeets we can take care of ourselves" Rev blurted out Dib nodded in agreement and crossed his arms, the two of them were looking up defiantly at the Tallest, although it felt weird defending that they were not children when they were the shortest beings in the room and many of them towered over the young Irkens.

"If we measured in years instead of height you two would still be considered young smeets, you two are lucky that you matched ability with height" Red scolded them

Zim scratched his chin then grinned, he tugged at Red robs to get him to lean down so he could whisper something to him, soon Red was grinning as well.

"Both of you report to the medical wing immediately"

"Yes my Tallest" they said in unison and saluted they knew Red was being official for some reason so they rushed to obey

The whole family followed along at a more sedate pace. Gaz dismissed the class for some rec time

The two young Irkens were standing at attention in the med bay, Red whispered something to the medical drone who nodded and ushered the pair in.

Dib and Rev were getting nervous as the drone ushered them to two tall tables and connected their paks up. They felt the now familiar download sensation.

When it was complete they looked around in confusion, they tried to hop down of the tables only to find while they were out cold the drone had tied their legs to the tables. arms flailing they knew that they were about to face plant and they were too far apart to help each other out, Dib closed his eyes as he slipped forward, praying for anything to stop the fall, then he felt something new in his pak unfold, he cracked his eyes open he was being held suspended above the floor by spider legs, Rev whooped his joy and used a spider leg to slice the bindings off his legs, Dib did the same, they both grinned manically and raced up to the ceiling, the Med drone must have seen this behavior before so he just sighed and went back to work.

The pair dropped from the ceiling landing in a crouch, they exited into the waiting room and launched themselves at Red and Zim and thanked them both profusely

Zim laughed

"One thing I noticed about the human Dib, he always had a envious glint in his eye whenever I used my pak legs in front of him, that's one of the reasons you wanted to become elite wasn't it Dib"

"You know me well papa, but why now I would have gotten it in about a year anyways"

"One reason is that it's to help you protect yourself and two I wanted to celebrate your pakday before being sent on my mission"

Red spoke up quickly

"Its hush, hush right now but now that you are adults we're having another impending doom, don't worry by the time you're both out of Devastis I'm sure there will be a lot for an elite to do"

"That's great news when will it start?" Dib asked

"Soon the control brains are just waiting for the latest batch of elite to finish their training so they can choose invaders" Purple piped up not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"So we will be heading to Devastis just as the great assigning is occurring" Rev's lekku drooped he had really wanted to see it

"No you will be at Devastis when it happens, that's the next best place to Conventia to be when the great assigning occurs, it's a big party for elite in training" Red assured them

Rev cheered up, and the prospect of a shared Pakday had them both excited,

Granted that they haven't been as spoiled on their later pakdays as their first pakdays, but a fancy dinner and all of their family together was a big treat.

"So where are we going?" Dib asked

"Foodcourtia, it's during the down time, there's a really fancy smanshy restaurant there, Plus I want to swing by Shloogorgs and show you off to Sizz-Lorr and Glashloog" Zim rubbed his hands together and looked positively evil

Dib grinned he had a feeling that the trip to Foodcourtia was going to be very fun

-

-

The flight to Foodcourtia was a short one, Dib was amazed at the deep red color of the planet it was prettier than Mars Dib thought.

They ate at the fancy restaurant first exchanging gifts at the table, all of the presents they received were extra attachments for their new elite paks, the dinner was incredible Dib had never tasted things so creamy and sweet, he savored it he didn't think he would be able to afford this restaurant anytime soon, only really successful elite made good monies.

Then after Dinner they went to Shloogorgs which from the outside looked greasy and dingy but inside it was immaculate, Dwicky was mopping the floor whistling, a slave collar blinked around his neck, it didn't take him long to notice who the new customers were

"Hi Dib, Zim Gaz and David, great to see you again! Could you introduce me to your companions?"

"Dwicky it's not your job to talk to the customers, get back to mopping" Sizz-Lorr shouted from the back room

"But Fry Lord the Almighty Tallest are here" Glashloog shouted from the counter

There came a racket from the back room as Sizz-Lorr rushed out to great his leaders

"My Tallest I must apologize for my behavior on Entertainia, please don't blast my establishment" Sizz-Lorr was on his knees begging

"Relax we are just here for snacks and to celebrate Rev's and Dib's pakday and acceptance into elite training" Red said to calm him

Sizz-Lorr then noticed the rest of the group

"Zim I'm still angry at you but the new help has proven to be far better than you were"

Zim grabbed Dib and pushed him forward "I'd like you to meet my son Dib, the one you almost stole me away from"

Sizz-Lorr leaned down to inspect the Irken pushed in front of him

"He's yours?? He's taller than you when you were dumped in my establishment, and so young and going into elite already" Dib unfolded his Pak legs so he could meet the taller Irken eye to eye

"Hey I remember you, you were that alien that crashed into the school and took Zim away for a few weeks"

"A reborn? Well that explains why he got accepted so young, but how do you explain the height and your growth spurt Zim"

"His father was very tall, the average human is much taller than the average Irken. You abducted me in a room full of smeets. As for my own growth spurt I have no idea"

Zim shrugged his shoulders. He did have a vague idea that somehow involved the human Dib, but since he wasn't positive he'd leave it be.

"Well you said it was a party for the young Irkens so I'll make up the party platter it's on the house" Sizz-Lorr disappeared into the kitchen

Dwicky ushered them to a booth and gave it a good wipe before they sat down, it was already spotless but he had a feeling that these were very important people if Sizz-Lorr was being nice and giving free food which was unheard of.

"So Dwicky, how are you doing" Gaz asked

"I'm doing great actually, Sizz-Lorr was a bit miffed at first when he found out that I needed feeding and rest, but that changed when he ordered me the basic model of pak for humans, he still allows me to eat and sleep once in a while when it's quiet, all in all I could have ended up somewhere much worse"

"That's good to hear, but what about the slave collar?" David asked he also had a basic model pack with a medical upgrade, his would heal basic wounds but it would not revive him from the dead, he was jealous of Gaz and the professor who had managed to get a full paks, the Irkens wanted to keep them around for a long time.

"It's nothing, it merely tracks my location and keeps me on planet, but other than that when I get a break I can go explore, if I don't return on time Sizz-Lorr gets mad, horrible things happen, but I did that only once because I was lost" Dwicky smiled

Dib looked at him oddly Dwicky was in a horrible situation but he looked much happier than when he was with the slavers, in fact he looked content, he was about to ask what was up when Sizz-Lorr came from the back room carrying a huge platter full of food

"All of my best dishes and some things I know how to make but don't serve here because it's too fancy for fast food"

"You made Truduian Fluffles! These are hard to make correctly" Purple took a cautious nibble then his lekku dropped and he hummed in pleasure,

Everyone else took one and sampled it, Dib hummed with everyone else, this was better than truffles. Before long every last one was gone and they had to settle for what else was on the platter.

Everything was excellent not as good as the Fluffles but still quite a bit better than the standard fast food fare.

"Sizz-Lorr you have the talent of a master chef why did you open up a fast food joint?" Red asked

Sizz-Lorr sighed "getting a establishment on Foodcourtia was very difficult all I could afford was this joint, but I make good money off of it, I have enough saved away that I can buy a better restaurant when one becomes available"

"All food service establishment sales have to come through the Irk government, when someone applies to sell we will make sure that you get first opportunity to buy" Purple said

"You mean it my Tallest? That is great news!" he whooped and hugged Dwicky

"You hear that? Our own fancy restaurant" He kissed Dwicky on his forehead and rushed off to the kitchen

"I'll make you each a box of my Truduian Fluffles to take home" Sizz-Lorr called from the kitchen

Dib Gaz and David looked in amazement at Dwicky, who blushed and said

"He likes me and treats me well, far better than being with the slavers, and I kinda like him back" Dwicky looked to the kitchen where there was a racket of pots and pans, he smiled fondly

"So when can we expect to see smeets running around" Dib teased him

"I… ah... I... I don't thinks it's possible" Dwicky was stammering and blushing

"Hello half human born from two males parents remember, don't rush it I'm only teasing." Dwicky blushed harder turning a bright scarlet

Dib smiled, yet another point for himself, he knew it was only a game but Irkens took pride in any sort of win, and knocking down Dwicky helped elevate the burning hatred for being betrayed twice.

Perhaps that's why Zim always shouted Victory for Zim whenever he had a slight advantage after one of their duels

When Sizz-Lorr came out of the kitchen with several neatly wrapped boxes they tanked him, and said their goodbyes

It had been a wonderful pakday.

-

-

(Once again I didn't create SADR, and in my fic it won't progress past Puppy love because this is where I leave off with Sizz-Lorr and Dwicky)


	33. Devastis

Dib Reborn Chapter 33 

(I don't own IZ. sorry for the really late posting I was hit with back to back colds.

And Susie Q. thank you for posting a review, but your method of delivery has left me confused. Was it a complement, or a shot at my week grammar skills?

Yes, I know my grammar needs a lot of work. That's why I beta my fics myself, it forces me to learn. If you want to leave a helpful review, please tell me where my grammar is at its weakest so I can learn from my mistake. Please don't leave comments like this "gaps zzomfgg! ur suhc a rillygo0od wrighter!11!1owen!" it doesn't help. Please leave an intelligent review next time)

-

Their trip to Devastis was without ceremony, only their family and friends had come to see them off Dib and Rev twined lekku with Aurora tightly before boarding the ship with the other trainees. they wouldn't see her for a long time and the vastness between their training planets they wouldn't be able to communicate mind to mind, they would have to settle with communicators.

They watched out of the portholes of the military transport as they lifted of watching as their family vanished. They kept communicating with Aurora for as long as possible. They had both just finished Gaz's flying training and they hadn't much time between then and now to visit with Aurora they were really going to miss her and the rest of the family.

-

-

Devastis was an inhospitable planet, all there was, was training facilities and little else, however it was at the moment decorated up and the whole planet was in a parting mood, free snacks were everywhere and big screens were broadcasting the selections made for invaders.

Dib and Rev whooped their joy when Zim's name was called however several Irkens who were old enough to remember the mess of Impending Doom 1 glared at them. They ignored the looks and went to find where they registered for their classes. They still had a week off while the chosen invaders gathered at Conventia for the great assigning but they wanted to avoid the mad rush when the lazier Irkens tried to get spots after the holiday. There was a bit of a line as some of the more eager young Irkens wanted to get good classes. Dib and Rev got a bit of a surprise when they went to stand in line the shorter Irken ahead of them noticed them and scooted behind them in line, this progressed until they met a taller Irken near the front of the line.

Dib looked behind him all of the Irkens had ordered themselves according to height this was something new to him, sure in training the lined up that way for inspection but for other stuff like at the cafeteria it was the strongest or most devious got the better line positions.

He pondered this for a second he figured that the older stronger Irkens would also be smarter and of course taller so after years of competing a Irken would learn to give way to a taller or have painful or humiliating things done to them. Dib and Rev had skipped several years and grew quickly so they hadn't suffered as much from competing in most cases they had been the tallers. Dib was glad that he never been the bulling type, sure Rev and himself pulled many a prank to get better position but they had never physically forced a smaller to give way, now he realized he would have to be careful as they were going to be competing with Irkens taller than themselves who would think nothing of harming a smaller to get what they want. Rev had been "listening in" on his thoughts agreed and suggested that they stick close together a pair of Irkens are less likely to be picked on than an easy target of a solo Irken.

They reached the front of the line and registered, they got all the classes they were hoping for, the registry clerk looked at them funny

"You know you two are tall enough that you would have got your classes if you registered a week late. the final class assignments are based on height smaller Irkens are bumped down when tallers register and according to your charts although your not the tallest new registers, you have more than enough height to get past the class quotas on the most popular courses"

Rev just grinned at her "Yeah but now we don't have to worry about the rest of the week while everyone else is lining up we will have access to all the snack tables with no fight"

Dib and Rev had already experienced the mad rush when a new snack was brought out the smallers would cram in trying to sneak past the tallers trying to get a prime morsel

Dib and Rev already had their pak legs so they easily snagged the best stuff sometimes right from underneath a tallers hand; they of course fled the scene quickly with their prize.

The rest of the Irkens had appointments to get their new paks, the smallers might not get theirs till half way through the semester.

Dib and Rev had noticed a few others already sporting pak legs, they found out that sometimes a prize student would receive theirs before the trip to Devastis much like they had

"What should we do now?" Dib was at a loss they had already moved into their dorm and explored most of the training facility

"What did you do with your monies that you earned from your first combat on Entertainia?" Rev inquired

"I never looked at it; it is still in my account why?" Dib was curious Rev was thinking of something mischievous but he was concealing it from Dib

"Come on lets go see how much the control brains have given you" Rev pulled his arm and Dib followed him to the nearest terminal Dib snaked out a connecting arm from his pak to identify himself, both their jaws dropped

"There must be some mistake I can't possibly have that much. I'm going to pull up the deposit record"

He blinked and rubbed his eyes "I've been getting invaders shares on Earth's profits, look it's only a quarter of what papa receives, but since I never check my account because I hardly spend my student allowance it's been gathering up plus with my recent moneys earned I'm rich"

"So that's why everyone wants to be an invader if you're getting a mere quarter of what your papa does and his share was cut because he had to be rescued, the lions share must be incredible, but why would they allow a successful invader go again?"

"Technically papa wasn't an invader when he got Earth plus the Tallest are going to give him a worthless planet that won't get much in profit monies. Earth has been a bit of a surprise its exports have been a big hit and its profits are higher than the usual invaded planet, basically Papa has been receiving more than what invaders are usually paid"

"And you have enough to keep us in the prime snacks the whole time we train and have enough monies left over to get a ship" Rev grinned

"So that's your evil plan you do realize I've been rebuilding Tak's old ship in what little spare time I have"

"I know but that's back on Irk and still not fully functioning, you could give it to Aurora she would love to finish it and we can get a brand new one"

"You know we will have to share I have allot of monies but I can afford only one brand new one and I won't get a clunker, I don't want to be fixing it while we have to train"

"We always stick together anyways and we have all the same classes so no need for two"

"Ok let's go"

They had a hard time finding a dealer that was open due to the festivities and the one that was had only junkers so they contented themselves with window shopping, near the end of the week they stopped their search to watch the great assigning Zim due to his increased height went first

"Invader Zim you are assigned planet Thorm home of the slug people" Red said

Purple handed him his assigning chip

"I won't fail you my Tallest"

"You already have your sir just pick up your equipment and depart as quickly as possible" Purple said

Zim saluted and left

It looked like Zim was being shafted and hurried off which pleased the crowd, in truth Dib and Rev knew that Gir had been fixed he was still a hyperactive ADD robot but he now will carry out orders as directed without fail, Plus Zim had known which planet he was getting before hand and had a supply of Earth salt was packed in his supplies, the slugs wouldn't know what hit them.

Dib didn't like the fact that new races were about to be subjected to the terror of an invasion but the end results were always better for both parties involved. Dib had studied about Rome in high school sure they conquered most of Europe but they brought roads and civilization to it as well, Earth progressed quickly under Roman rule. The Irken Empire was much the same but at least they don't have the blood sports like gladiators or feeding lesser species to carnivorous creatures.

They skipped the rest of the assigning to get a head start on the snacks, they found a table near a screen so they could still watch, a couple smallers had beat them to it but they scattered when they saw them approaching, there was plenty of choice morsels and Dib and Rev happily munched away as they watched the assigning

"I see we've been beaten to the best snacks"

"Yeah Twent these shorties shouldn't be here"

Dib and Rev looked over their shoulders to see if it was going to be trouble, the two Irkens were indeed taller than them but only by a few inches, if they were a foot or more they would have considered abandoning the table, but Rev figured that they had a advantage with the pak legs and he suggested they use them without a word passed between them they both brought out their appendages simultaneously

"Now, now we don't need a fight, I'm sure there are plenty of snacks for all of us" The one identified as Twent said showing his hands palm up to indicate he was unarmed and willing to negotiate

The heaver set one grumbled and crossed his arms "You said we would get a table to ourselves Twent"

"So I did but all the choice tables have been occupied by tallers, and these two refuse to back off"

Dib had been staring oddly at the new comers, the one called Twent had thick curving lekku that looked like a pair of horns, he had never seen another Irken with lekku as thick as his own before, plus this Irken had blue eyes a rarity

The second Irken didn't look like the usual taller he was more heavily built kinda like a line backer, but not fat like Sizz-Lorr had been, he too had odd shaped lekku but thin and long his blade part a crescent shape rather than the usual triangle.

They noticed him staring

"So you haven't seen a hybrid before aside from the mirror, have you" Twent said he was proving to be the more talkative of the two

"No I haven't. So were you born like I was?"

"Nope tube bred" the line backer said

"What my compatriot left out is the Irken breeding program uses other species once in a while to bring fresh blood to great Irken race, I myself am half Vortan I'm not sure what Brinu is and you have me baffled as well"

"He's half human" Rev inserted

"Human eh? That's the new species just conquered on the edge of the Empire. I wouldn't have thought they would have had breeding happening already, unless"

"Yes I'm a reborn, I was the only defender of Earth and the invader decided to get me out of the way"

"So you must be fiercely loyal to the Empire, Hybrids are programmed from birth to be only loyal to Irk and from what I've heard Reborns are even more trained so, it would explain why you are going for the Elite"

"We are bonded smeets there was no need for him to be forced to love the Empire, you ask too many questions, ether fight for your place at our table or leave" Rev raised two of his pak legs threateningly

"Sorry it's my Vortan nature to be curios, I would have went for scholar if I didn't need to prove that a bookish type could make elite, and please can't we share in the table without resorting to violence" Twent was now making calming motions with his hands

Dib and Rev glanced at each other and reluctantly put away the pak legs; if they were defending the snacks they couldn't eat, it was better to share than risk the table getting knocked over in battle.

They watched the final assigning and equipment dispersal when that was finished the rest of the Irkens came looking for snacks, seeing their table was occupied by four tallers most left them alone to find one not so well guarded, a few other tallers joined them this time there was no fight the best morsels were already consumed and there was more food than the four could eat themselves, finally when everyone had finished stuffing their faces and now where just picking at the food conversation started up amongst the new comers

"Did you see they let Zim go again? Three impending dooms that just isn't fair, he messed up his chance the first one"

Dib flattened his lekku but didn't say anything he was used to hearing people talk poorly of his papa and he didn't need to get in a fight

"Heh I was watching to see if he would destroy anything, I half expected him to kill the Tallest would serve them right for letting that little defect…"

The two new comers didn't get to finish their conversation as Dib and Rev launched themselves at them, the two quickly fought back and some of their tablemates joined in, Dib and Rev were now out numbered, that was until Twent and Brinu joined in, still out numbered but not outclassed they pummeled their opponents

"So why were we fighting? Not that I don't mind a good scrap" Brinu asked

"The Tallest are my parents and Zim is Dib's papa, we weren't going to have their names dragged through the mud in front of us" Rev was still angry so he kicked one of the offenders who groaned on the ground.

"You're Rev and Dib? Two of the trio? I should have noticed it sooner but you have grown substantially since the last time you were shown on vid, hanging around you two is going to be fun, lets say we depart the area the snacks are now completely ruined and I doubt we can find a new table now"

Twent waved his hand in the direction of the dorms

Dib and Rev were a bit miffed that Twent automatically assumed leadership of the group even if he was the tallest of the four, and that he assumed that Dib and Rev would hang out with them

They briefly conversed mentally and decided to let things stand, it wouldn't be bad being part of a group, and they were less likely to get into fights unless they started them like today, challenging one or two tallers was normal but four no Irken no mater how brave would do that unless they had a larger group, and today they proved that a larger group was no problem for the four of them.


	34. Chapter 34

Dib Reborn Chapter 34 

(I don't own IZ)

Twent didn't stay leader of the group for long as Dib and Rev had another growth spurt they were nearly the tallest of the new trainees in their class. the tallest beat them by a mere two inches and the other taller than them was less than a inch taller.

The tallers always gave them hostile looks which baffled Dib and Rev as they hadn't done anything wrong, Twent then explained it to them

"Most of us here have finished our growing or are close to finished, you two are still very young and have many years of growth left to you, by the time you leave the academy you will be the tallest students, a few years after that you may become the new Tallests."

They were walking to class together Dib and Rev hadn't had the time to go ship shopping, their fight had to be reviewed by the control brain here, it wasn't like the Massive's brain and Dib only got the briefest glance of Irken heaven before he was unhooked and let go.

The two who Dib and Rev attacked were punished severally for speaking ill of the Tallest they were knocked down to lesser classes and two shorters took their place in the more coveted courses

Classes as expected were hard but their team proved to be difficult to beat that was until the course instructor decided to split their team in half

"You two bonded smeets rely on each other to much, you need to learn to fight on your own Dib you will get Brinu and Rev will get Twent I will assign two others to your teams at random"

The rest of the courses went the same way with the instructors sometimes splitting their team up completely Brinu unfortunately wasn't much of a team leader but going up against Twent was tricky as he was an excellent strategist so they were forced to be clever when dealing with him.

Dib and Rev had a hard time directly competing as they no longer could fully block the other from their mind, they would always know where the other was hiding and sometimes what they were planning, so they tried never to directly compete. Instead Dib would sometimes drive a competing team right into an ambush from Rev's team.

Rev loved to set traps and the poor unfortunate team would be caught between the crossfire from two teams. They had to share points from the "Kills" but by coordinating they brought in more points than what they could do alone. Some of the other trainees swore that they could read an opponents mind, and weird things happened around the pair.

The instructors at first discouraged them from coordinating but soon gave it up as hopeless as the two were too tightly bonded. When the final graduation and teem assigning was made, Dib and Rev were greatly disappointed their original team had been split three ways

Dib and Rev were each leaders of a team and Twent had Brinu on his.

"Why are you two so glum? You are the best of the elite you each have made captain of your own elite team you should be on top of the universe" Twent clapped the pair of them on their backs

"Red and Purple were never separated and you two got to stay on the same team" Rev said moodily

Their main instructor sighed "I hate to speak ill of the Tallest but Purple was too much of a softie to lead a team on his own, he worked best with Red as team captain. You two have proven that on your own you are each more than capable of leading solo. I had to put the best in positions of captain. however you failed to notice that you all are assigned to strike teams which work in sets of five, your strike team commander and another senior strike team will bring you fresh pressed into line, usually we will only put one or two new strike teams in a strike group but I have never seen so much promise and there is a strike group that is sorely undermanned, here is your assignment dismissed.

-

-

-

(Several years later)

Zim was yelling into the communicator

"Where is my backup! I need it now those Dremins are taking over My planet!"

Zim had conquered the slimy slug planet quickly but another Empire decided it wanted it, because the slug people extruded a high quality lubricant

Now Irk was at war and not just at Thorm which Zim had held for several years but he was being slowly overrun while the Irken Empire eradicated the Dremins at other planets. He was blasting away at the army camped at his fortress but it wouldn't be long before he ran out of ammo.

Finally, a large Irken ship landed and a strike group streamed out and not just any group Zim recognized the insignia of Strike group Kilo the two lead strike teams were said to be the best but little was known about their captains as for some unknown reason it was kept top secret.

The strike groups split in three, two teams on ether side and one holding the middle and the Dremins were surrounded and slowly eliminated.

Once the battle was over Zim invited the captains in for snacks while the troops kept watch for another attack.

Zim had Gir gather the snacks while he tried to make small talk with the captains. the two lead captains were matched for height both wore the face protectors and goggles and both were taller than Zim which irked him since he was the invader here he was supposed to be in command and it would be difficult to boss around someone taller than himself.

"Zim it's been a long time I wonder if you remember us"

Zim quirked a lekku the voice sounded somewhat familiar, but he shook his head he wasn't sure who it was, the figure sighed and removed the protective face shield and some of the heavier armor and his fellow captain did the same but the goggles stayed on

"It's been many years, I shouldn't have been disappointed if you have forgotten" the head captains voice was sad and his long lekku drooped. Zim tapped his chin the Irken looked very familiar but he still couldn't place him

The captains then removed their goggles gold and purple eyes looked Down at Zim

"Nope sorry I don't remember"

"Come on Zim I haven't changed than much aside from height" The captain whined in a oh so familiar tone

Zim turned his back to hide a smirk "Nope not remembering"

"Papa!"

"I told you he wouldn't remember you owe me" Rev chuckled

Zim turned and hugged his son "Of course I knew who it was Red and Purple have told me all about your teams exploits I'm so proud of you,"

Zim looked up "what ever happened to the smeet that used to sleep on my head, you are now as tall as you were at death and I bet you're not done growing yet"

Zim reached up and tugged on one of Dib's long lekku forcing him to kneel down so he could get a better look, he pressed his hands around Dibs eye sockets examining them carefully frowning, he then looked at Dib's lekku which had grown considerably in length. most Irkens lekku stopped growing about halfway through their growing cycle Dib's looked as though it never stopped it now had two lighting bolt bends in it much the same way his hair had when he died.

He then looked at Dib's eyes again smiling sadly

"Your eyes are squaring. My little Dib is no longer little but is going to be a fine taller"

He kissed him on his forehead and smoothed down his lekku just like when he was little

Dib stood up a bit shocked, many people had told him he had the potential to become a tallest candidate but he never took it seriously how could anyone truly predict who would become tallest, but if his eyes were squaring that meant he was about to grow some more

"I've been keeping you all from your well earned snacks and rest, I have some things that need attending" Zim left them

"Hey Dib if your eyes are squaring mine must be too we've always matched each other for height, can you tell if mine are going square!"

Dib looked carefully in his partners eyes the corners did look a little less round he ran a thumb along the eye socket the same way Zim had and noticed a dip where it should have been curved

"I think so"

"I've got to go see for myself!" Rev hurried off to the washing area Dib sighed and picked up their discarded armor and headed for their room he dumped the stuff and flicked on the light he was a bit surprised to see three beds instead of two, hands covered his eyes

"Guess who"

"Hi Aurora I missed you"

"You cheated you heard my mind" She pouted prettily and ran a hand down one of his lekku, Dib shivered that felt good

"Come sit fill me in, I know my brother will be looking in that mirror for hours looking to see how much his eyes are squaring I know I did"

Dib gratefully sat on the soft bed, the transports that they had been mainly living in for these past years were notoriously uncomfortable, Aurora stroked his lekku again while she talked about her training and what's been happing on Irk while they were gone.

He was about to tell her about what he had been doing when she suddenly wrapped her lekku around his, this was nothing like the times they had done it before, he was flooded with her emotions and her desire for him to be her mate.

Rev bust in the door suddenly

"How Dare you! You know that we are supposed to only twine lekku when it's all three of us and didn't you consider that I might want to be Dib's mate we had been through many battles together no one knows him better" Rev sat beside him and possessively wrapped his lekku around Dib's

Dib couldn't even think both of them were warring inside his head flooding him with emotion. He tried to tell them that he loved them both but they continued to squabble and tried to force him to a decision

Rev and Aurora had their faces right up against each others unencumbered lekku up in an aggressive posture, they didn't notice Dib's eyes going glassy and that he was becoming limp underneath them. They leaned their heads forward intending too butt foreheads when their lekku connected

Suddenly they were somewhere else but they paid no attention their new surroundings continuing their argument until they were pulled apart by two strange Irkens in Tallest's robes

"Stop this at once you two! do you see what you are doing to your bond mate" The tall male shook Aurora and forced her to look at he prone form of Dib who looked transparent,

Rev gasped and broke free of the tall females grip to pick up Dib, he glared at Aurora

The Tall female swatted him on the head

"Don't look at her like that this is your fault too, you shouldn't fight over your bond mate"

"But how can he be both of ours? I thought Irkens only took one mate at a time"

Aurora knelt down and brushed her hand across Dib's forehead; he stirred and started to regain form and color

"You have always been a bonded trio, did you really think that when you chose a mate it would be any different, it would have been the same for Red, Purple and Zim if they had not been separated" The Tall male said

Now that they weren't fighting Aurora noticed who the two were

"Tallest Miyuki and Tallest Spork but you're supposed to be dead"

Dib now fully recovered looked around

"What are we doing in Irken heaven, did we die?"

"No you are not dead you are in the Irken upper conscious, many Tallest have come here and can do so at their own will, they just need a bond mate or two to complete a circle with their lekku" Miyuki stated

"So we will become Tallest?" Rev asked

"Perhaps, perhaps not, not all who come here become tallest and not all bonded mates grow to the same height, Spork and I are proof of that" Spork did indeed stand a bit shorter than Miyuki

"Are all tallest mated or bonded?" Aurora asked

"No many are just tall on their own, although you three if you become Tallest will also bear the name Almighty"

"Why?" Dib asked

"You will see"

The two tallest faded away and the trio came back to reality, they were tangled up in each other.

"Unff get off you two are crushing me" Dib gave them both a playful shove and was surprised when they both floated off, he felt himself lifting off the bed, he quickly twisted and grabbed at the nearest object which was unfortunately just sheets.

All of them were making quite a racket trying to reconnect with gravity; they had already floated beyond where their spider legs would be of use.

Zim knocked on the door to see what was up and the trio quickly pleaded for help

He opened the door and started to laugh

"Oh my Irk this is just too funny" He grabbed a camera and started taking photos

"Papa! That is not helping"

"Oh sorry I was there when Red and Purple learned to float and I didn't have a camera then, I couldn't waste the moment when my smeet learned how" Zim took several more pictures

"Papa Help us down already" Dib whined still clutching at the sheet which dangled below him

"Ok just one more thing" Zim activated a screen and called Red and Purple

"Oh look they learned how to float, our smeets are floating" Purple jumped up and down and then zipped around Red floating high off the ground

"Good the four of you will report to the Massive at once, Twent will take over operations there, and give our smeets gravity belts we don't want the secret getting out just yet"

"But my Tallest" Zim started to protest but the transmission was already cut, he sighed and tossed up the gravity belts they caught them and sighed in relief when their feet connected back with the ground.

Zim had to make hasty preparations to leave Twent in charge while they packed to leave for the massive.

"Gir you have to stay with Twent until the mission is finished here"

"But master I will miss you"

"I will miss you too Gir I promise to call you often and I'll send a box of tacitios"

Gir cheered and waved as they boarded the transport and left the atmosphere


	35. politics

Dib Reborn Chapter 35 

(I don't own IZ, I'm so ADD I found a new shiny so this has been neglected, I'll try to get the chapters up on a regular basis again,)

Purple smothered his smeets in kisses they were both about a head or two shorter than them

"Papa!" Rev protested and tried to pull away and Aurora just Giggled. Dib was glad that Zim hadn't gone overboard like that. Finally Purple let go and the trio stood side by side hovering a little off the ground

"Feet on the ground soldiers!" Red commanded, Rev and Dib complied immediately Aurora not trained in the military settle her feet on the ground a bit more slowly.

"You can't let anyone see you hover or float until you become Tallest, it will just fuel assassination attempts" Red glared at them

"Yes sir" Dib and Rev said in unison, "yes Papa" Aurora chimed shortly after them

"Eventually you will learn how to control it on your own and won't need the artificial gravity belts" Purple said encouragingly

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Rev asked, their elite commissions had been cut

"You are to train in politics with the other potential Tallest's on Irk" Zim said

The three of them groaned while Zim smirked

"That means you too Zim" Red grinned down at him

"But I never finished my assignment! We are still fighting for control of that planet" Zim was protesting

Purple scooped him up and wrapped a lekku around Zim's, Red stood beside them and did the same

"Zim you did conquer the planet before the Dremins came that's good enough for us"

Zim stopped struggling, neither of the tallest had spoken that aloud, it was in both their minds along with love for their lost nestmate.

This is what he had been searching for, for all his life not even mating with Dib could compare, something long broken healed up inside

"My tallest" he said softly snuggling up between them.

-

-

As predicted politics training was boring, the only thing to keep them entertained was reports on how the war was proceeding. They watched at every opportunity to see what planet had been gained and what had been lost, so far there were more gains than losses but it was done at high cost.

-

They had been shoved in a class with other potentials, at first the ex-invader was looked down upon for his short height, but soon he got looks of sympathy as he was going through a very painful and rapid growth spurt.

Zim limped everywhere all of his bones and muscles hurt. The only time he didn't seem to mind the pain was when the Tallest came to visit.

To the trios surprise they showed up to classes one day to find that Zim had outgrown them, Zim didn't even notice their glances as the recent growth spurt hurt like nothing else the only thing he could keep his mind on was the tallest were coming to visit today.

After class they went to their shared dormitory the Tallest were already waiting for them Zim rushed to them and when they stood off the couch they all froze,

Zim was looking at Red and Purple without having to look up. Purple stood beside him while Red glanced between the two, without another word they each grabbed one of Zim's arms and ran out of the Dorm.

"I think we should all go and pick out outfits for the coronation of a new tallest" Aurora said gleefully while Rev and Dib still stood in a state of shock

"I think we will have to stop growing for a while and let my papa enjoy being Tallest"

"As if we could do that on our own, the control brains will decide if they wish to stall our growth, if they do we can wait till they decide to retire and raise a whole new brood of smeets" Rev said with a wry chuckle.

-

-

The new Tallest ceremony didn't just include Zim. All the potentials plus the current tallest lined up.

They were all were hooked up to the control brains and had their hands inserted into a oval shaped clamp. Their stats flashed on a screen behind them but they couldn't see, because of the way they were restrained. Dib heard a nasty crunch noise and his Papa whimpered beside him, the clamps retracted and Dib saw that his Papa's thumbs were removed. med drones moved in to bandage the New Tallest, Red and Purple hovered nearby their thumbs still missing, had Zim proved to be taller the clamp would have forced grow their thumbs back it was more painful than having them chopped off, Dib was not looking forward to the Day they took over as Tallest.

Dib looked back at his stats they were identical to Rev's and Aurora's and no one save the tallest were taller than them, all the other tallers stats showed the end to their growth the trios was blank a unknown.

"Do you think the control brains halted our growth or stalled it" Aurora asked

"No idea they didn't say anything" Dib who had the most experience with the brains was baffled

"Do you think they didn't stop our growth at all?" Rev sounded worried, if they continued to grow at the rate they had the tallest only had a few years left on the throne, all three of them now showed squared eyes and they looked like smaller versions of their parents

Zim now bandaged was being given his armor his robes were a bit looser since he wasn't an almighty and he was still required to walk. The trio gathered in to congratulate their Zim, Dib hugged his Papa

"Just think not to long ago I stood over you and you complained that my eyes were squaring; now you're the one with squared eyes and Tallest's robes"

"heh heh it won't be long before you're the one in the robes, the brains told me they don't want me on the throne for to long, I still have my poor record for wrecking things, so they are not stopping your growth"

"What Papa but!" Dib was flabbergasted the brains told him that they didn't want his papa

"Dib look at me, I once said that I wanted to be tallest so all of Irk could see me and I could find my nestmates, I found my nestmates being tallest is just a bonus I could be a table headed service drone and still be happy so long as I have my bondmates. You will be a good almighty Tallest, you've always wanted what's good for everyone else, you made yourself miserable as a human trying to hard, now you have bondmates of your own and a whole universe to protect"

Dib looked at Zim and saw that he was truly happy and he realized so was he.

"Oh and I have a surprise to show you after the party, it's your Grandpa's last work".

Dib was wondering what Zim was grinning about he knew how much the Professors death had hurt him.

The Professor had died a few years ago of an apparent suicide, but there was no note, no reason anyone could fathom why he took his life. All anyone knew is before he was found dead; he had been obsessing over a mystery project which he refused to let anyone know about. Dib wanted to destroy whatever it was because it had caused so much heartache. But Zim was tight lipped and grinning like a fool.

-

-

-

"Zim why are we down in the smeet training facilities?"

Dib was confused; Zim was leading the whole family down. The trio, the tallest, Gaz and David. They now turned off to the wing set aside for smeets training solely in sciences

"This brings back memories" Aurora smiled

Zim opened up a classroom door and they entered into a rec area several smeets in chemical protection suits and goggles were happily playing mixing dangerous chemicals one of them stopped his project and ran happily to the group

"Hi uncle Zim, you brought everyone great"

The smeet peeled off his goggles and chemical spill suit, everyone jaw dropped a golden eyed smeet with thick lekku stood before them

"Everyone I would like you to meet Memb, the Professor decided to try the reborn trick with a tube bread smeet he added his DNA in the selection process and he waited till the smeet was at the right stage before killing himself" Zim grinned

"They had thought I had found a way of creating another smeet with mine and Dib's DNA only it wasn't my DNA in the mix but the membrane markers were quite clear"

Dib knelt down to look at the smeet it was like looking 40 years in the past, he looked just like he had when he had been a young soldier trainee

"So did it work? and why did you do it, if that is you Professor," Aurora asked, this is the first time the reborn trick had been used on a tube bred smeet most Irkens DNA wasn't added to the selection process until after they had died

"I did it for science" The smeet stuck the old familiar pose, but then he rubbed his head bashfully

"Actually I did it for selfish reasons, I invented the pak for humans in my later years while I was old, the pak can only do so much once the body had already started to deteriorate, it was more of a leap of faith rather than science so I couldn't tell anyone" he scuffed his foot across the floor and looked down

Dib grinned and picked him up, he had himself gone through the second childhood known as smeetdom, the professor no correction Memb was acting just like any child caught in the act of doing something wrong.

"It's alright you hurt us allot when you killed yourself without telling us why, but we are glad you are alive" Dib petted Memb's head the same way he remembered Zim doing so to him

"Although I have no idea what to call you anymore Grandpa, Dad, Uncle or brother, boy does this confuse things"

"Uncle is genetically correct but just call me Memb or nephew even if it isn't correct"

Memb then cocked a lekku and slid off Dib's lap to go to Gaz, when she picked him up, he seemed more interested in her belly than catching up; he laid his head against her and listened intently

"So when is my next grandchild due? Or my niece or nephew, you are right Dib our family is confusing how did you manage?"

"I stayed in the role of my body," Dib grinned widely "Congrats Gaz and David when is the little bundle of joy due"

"Six months we had hoped to keep it a surprise we have spent more than enough time on our careers and we now think it's time for a family" Gaz looked radiant

"You do realize for a human baby living on Irk is going to be vastly different from a baby on Earth, he or she will have to have a pak installed from birth and placed in a training program" Red said

"We know we took that into consideration, also we saw a med drone today it's going to be twins" David was grinning from ear to ear.

There was a bunch of congratulations all around

A bell rang and the smeets began removing protective wear, Dib and the humans noticed something odd, many of the smeets were hybrids, they sported blue eyes or brown and thicker lekku

"My tallest what is going on here" Dib looked at his uncles and his Papa with a glare

"Nothing we did deliberately but many Irkens got it into their heads that if the control brains wouldn't allow them smeets from other Irkens that other races were fair game, humans and Vortans seem to be the popular choices since their body structure is similar. There are rules to this conduct the alien donor has to be willing and the smeet has to have Irken training, if the hybrid population becomes too dense the brains will shut down the ability to breed with aliens, fresh DNA is good for our population but too much could dilute it." Purple explained hastily

Zim laughed "It is all your fault Purple you just had to have a smeet when you seen mine, a invaders smeet goes without notice but when the tallest has one everyone wants one"

"It wouldn't have been so bad if the females hadn't discovered it works for them too, we had to open up a smeet training facility on Earth, which is now being nicknamed Irth or Irk two"

Dib laughed "oh how I wish I could see my classmate's faces I bet they are old and wrinkly now, complaining about how there weren't little alien children running around when they were growing up"

"Why not it sounds like fun," Red knew that there would be mischief if Dib returned to Earth and that sounded like a fun vacation not at all like laying around on a beach

"Can Memb come with us" Dib asked

"No I'm afraid not Dib, he is just a valuable as you were when you were a smeet we can't risk him, it's bad enough that the Tallest and the guaranteed future Tallests will be traveling together" Zim shook his head, he didn't want to have to worry about a smeet, the first time was just too stressful

They said their goodbyes to Memb with promises to call and visit and prepared for their trip to "Irth"

(I'm not too happy about this chapter, there's something that just didn't seem right about it)


	36. Irth

Dib Reborn Chapter 36 

(I don't own IZ)

With a long range teleportation system in place, the trip was quick and unexpected for the Irth officials, the Tallest had booked rooms quietly and all of them showed up on the transporter in civilian clothing.

The first couple of Days they went unnoticed just another group of tallers on vacation.

Dib and Zim were acting oddly one of them would often point to a particular spot and they would share a laugh not needing to talk about the particular adventure that happened on that spot. And they would often stop suddenly and take a deep breath and sigh morosely

"Ok what is up with you two aren't you enjoying the fresh air" Gaz glared at them

"Actually no, this isn't the same stinky planet I invaded, it smells nice now and isn't so germ ridden, I never thought I'd say this but how I miss the old filth" Zim looked miffed at the change

"It doesn't smell like the planet I grew up on anymore" Dib complained on the heels of Zim's answer

They soon came to their old home which was the only one standing on the block aside from a recreation of Zim's base sitting beside it; the rest of the street was full of gift shops.

They paid their fee to enter and explored the old house; everything was as they left it even the garage had a gaping hole in it where Tak's ship had blasted off. They had put a protective clear dome over it to protect it from decay. Dib silently conveyed mind to mind with his mates all the details about how he grew up here, his room was as he had left it with a photo album laying open on the messed up bed and pictures of Zim plastered across the walls, he wished he could pick up the items and sort through stuff.

It was when they entered the gift shop that they or more specifically he had been recognized

"OMG It's Dib, oh can I have your autograph?" before he knew it he was surrounded by people wanting to talk with him and one brave soul approached Gaz looking for her signature. At first Dib was shocked when he had left Earth he was believed to be dead, now everyone seemed to know he was reborn and they seemed fine with that. When he asked one of the humans wanting to talk with him the answer surprised him.

"Irk broadcasted the fact shortly after Earth joined the Empire. Now everyone watches every time you are shown on vid. we were a bit disappointed when you didn't make tallest but everyone's happy with Zim as the new tallest as he's your papa and he lived on Earth, so he's Irth's and we are proud of that"

That was the end of their anonymous visit, the media swooped down upon them and happy fans pressed in giving them gifts. The next day Dib was happily sporting a trench coat and smiley faced t-shirt made to his exact size. He had wondered how a fan had made one so quick, after all his measurements were broadcasted only a few days ago at the Tallest choosing ceremony. It must have been difficult to adjust the pattern to a taller's skinny frame and making the pak hole in the back

"What happened to incognito" Rev grumbled

"They know I'm here and I'm the only tall yellow eyed Irken on the planet, my cover is blown I might as well enjoy it" he swooshed his coat and Rev glared at it jealously

Seeing his mates' envious look he dragged him into a mall to shop, big mistake, fans and the fact that Aurora soon took to the sport known as shopping.

After fending off yet another fan Gaz was getting exasperated

"Why don't you guys wear a holo disguise or something?"

Dib looked really sheepish and declined to answer

Zim Chuckled "Zim knows, Dib never got acknowledgment and praise from humans aside from his family before"

"So that's it, glory seeking like the old days, well I'm getting tired of the fans so could you please wear the holo" Gaz knew better than to boss Dib around now that he was taller, it would only undermine his future authority as tallest, however it didn't stop her from dooming her tall students when they were being stupid.

"No he can't" Purple stated

Everyone save for the other tallests look surprised

"Why?" Dib didn't want to wear the holo but he wanted to know why he wasn't allowed

Red sighed and scratched the top of his head "We wanted to pretend that this was merely a vacation but in truth it's an official tour for the new tallest and for the future tallests, Irth is just the first stop. The Earth leader was very kind to allow us to keep it unofficial, there is an official ceremony that we have to attend, but other than that we are just going to tour a few places."

"We are doing this without security? Are you mad?" Rev was livid all official tours had to have elite guarding them

"Look this is the first time that several tallest and future tallest were all practically elite trained we have the required elite right here" Purple was indignant

"Actually we do have a few extra elite along" Zim said

As if that was a clue several elite dropped the invisibility cloaking none of them were anyone Dib knew, he surmised that Wix who was the new supreme elite commander and Twent who now led Beta squad were both busy with the war, he missed the fighting but being next in line for tallest, he had to stay where it was safe.

"Gaz we can deploy the elite in a circle pattern that should keep out all but the bravest of fans" Dib said to mollify his sister, she never threatened to doom him anymore but he knew weird bad things could happen if she was angry and it wasn't directed at anything specific

"Fine what ever" was the old familiar reply but Dib caught a smile of relief before her old mask of indifference covered her features once again.

-

-

After shopping they went to visit the old skool which had been added onto considerably to accommodate the Irken learning machines, since it was the middle of the day the just watched from across the street as Irken and human children played together, the smeets considerably smaller than their human counterparts were still having fun and roughhousing with the rest of them.

"I remember smeet training and playground time wasn't part of it." Dib was a bit confused

"This school is for advanced humans and smeets it's a 24 hour facility so there is time for playground activity and some time with the parental units" a teacher drone had came over to talk with them he pointed to the human children which they now noticed all had paks

"This is the first generation that we installed paks on human children, we had to wait until the general populace regarded the paks as a reward, now they clamor for the opportunity to get one and they will think nothing of having their children getting one. However right now only children who show promise in ether intelligence or physical strength are being selected, we hope that one day after all the defective DNA has been strained out from the populace that we can raise all humans this way"

Dib was a bit worried about going the old superior race route but he knew what the teacher drone had really meant was the birth defects and inheritable illnesses

He watched the children for a while after the teacher left but they acted just like normal happy humans

"Don't worry Dib there isn't any loyalty programming in the humans paks and they are free to choose their own careers, just having them play with Irken children at a young age is enough for now" Red patted him on the shoulder

"What we haven't said to anyone is we are slowly integrating Human Irken and Vortan cultures together, we are trying to step away from the old superior race thing that previous tallests have enforced. Well there are still extremely stupid species but we won't subjugate species that prove to be smart anymore" Purple said

"We hope that you three will continue on this path" Zim looked confidant in their smeets

The three of them smiled a nodded, they had planed on changing the invaders to infiltration and information gathering, once enough info was gathered the invader would start trade negotiations, much less messy than destroying things but that could also be a backup plan if the planet proved hostile, like the slaughtering rat people, those guys only wanted war and nothing else.

Dib continued to watch as the Irken and human children continued to roughhouse together, in one game of soccer one little Irken was knocked over in a mad rush for the ball, the smeet was still young enough not to be ashamed of keening his little heart out over the scraped knee, one of the larger human children came and picked up the little smeet

"Come on Tup it's not that bad it will heel quickly, look the bleedings stopped already"

The little smeet stopped crying and hugged the human

"Thanks big brother Trunk"

"I see you have noticed my little boys" a familiar voice said Just behind Dib he turned and broke into a big grin,

"Torque you haven't changed a bit from high school"

Torque frowned a bit "So it's true it really is you, but I have to make sure, which organ did Zim steal from me"

"A lung which he replaced with your dumbbell, he got the second lung from me and replaced it with that stupid mooing toy"

Torque hugged him in a crushing grip

"Dib old Pal, I never did thank you for getting my lung back, I would have never made the football team in university without it, sorry about snubbing you in high school, I was in the popular crowd and you weren't, everyone felt so bad when you died and a few years later the aliens showed up, you were right and we never listened"

Once Torque released him from the crushing hug Dib smiled

"It all worked out for the best, you said the child and the smeet were both yours?"

"Yep my wife died a few years ago, late stage cancer, it was found too late for even the Irken doctors to cure, a Irken female proposed mating and I went for it, some of the smeets went to Irk. My daughter is most likely in the library or in the basket ball court. she swears she will be tall enough to play in the NBA but I don't know if her mother will allow her to be in a mere human sport for a carrier. Well I have to pick up the children we only get a few hours with them"

"We?" Dib inquired

"Yeah I'm surprised too Lillia decided to stick around after the mating"

"Lillia isn't that a human name?"

"Yeah I kept messing up her Irken name she doesn't have one of the nice short ones but a big mouth full, so she permitted me to give her a name, she has such soft purple pink eyes it was the first thing to pop into my mind and she liked it" the two smeets ran up to their Daddy and the pre teen followed more sedately behind

Dib watched as the happy mixed family went home. They left the school and headed back to the hotel, Dib in deep thought as the rest chatted amongst them selves

-

-

Their next stop was the food factories. one was situated in what used to be the Sahara desert, now most of it was lush farm lands, the natives happily worked the farms the food was inedible to humans but the monies they made helped buy plenty for their families another farm in the Gobi was growing sources for sugar, sugar beets, sugar cane and honey. Mass bee hives were surrounded by a vast field of flowers, other sections of the deserts we dedicated to human foods. Never had earth had so much plentiful food, no one ever went hungry

Their last stop on Earth was the official renaming ceremony Earth now was officially known as Irth easy enough to remember as the pronunciation was similar just the spelling had changed, the humans refused however to be called Irthens too easy to confuse with Irkens was their excuse, Dib thought it was because of years of bad sci-fi movies.

Visiting Irth had given Dib much to think about.


	37. Zim Almighty?

Dib Reborn Chapter 37 Dib Reborn Chapter 37

(I don't own IZ, sorry for the super long wait, I hope the upcoming chapters will be worth it)

Their final stop on their tour of planets was Vort. The planet seemed to be undergoing a massive reclaiming; derlilict buildings were being knocked down to replant grasslands and forests. They were headed to the part of the planet which still looked like a massive city that had overgrown itself and become slummy.

When they landed, Tallest Zim was the one who was acting like an excited smeet, yet he wouldn't say why and neither would his mates. They boarded a transport which took them to a heavily guarded complex. Getting inside was tedious, they had to pass through several security checkpoints, Dib was beginning to wonder just what needed such heavy security. at the final one Zim and the other tallest signed a pile of papers, as they were waiting a bunch of news crews were showing up. They came through the checkpoints more slowly because of their equipment needed thorough inspecting, soon enough the little lobby area was filling with media crew once the tallest were done with the paperwork the room was quite crowded. The Tallest and the rest of their group were let into a hallway with thankfully only the floating cameras following.

A big locked doorway was opened and they stepped inside, it was a laboratory with a single Vortan diligently working away, he was dressed in a grey uniform and when he turned around 777 was written on the shirt.

"Hi 777 I'm keeping my promise you are now a free Vortan," Zim grinned at the short little Vortan

"Wow Zim, I thought you would open a worm hole or something to bust me out, not become tallest yourself and therefore make it impossible for me to sabotage the massive, I never thought to have real freedom"

The Vortan was almost singing when he talked, and he was grinning from horn to horn.

"Is this your son? Twenty two was telling me all about his adventure with Nine, the family friend rule has served us all well"

Dib smiled, it was impossible not to like this Vortan; he was so full of energy.

He wondered how someone could be so chipper kept locked up for no fault of his own.

While Zim and 777 were talking to the floating cameras Dib inspected 777's cell, it was a fair size because it included the lab but otherwise there wasn't much living space and from what he understood prisoners here were never let outside of their cells until they were freed or died, it was horrid and Dib was glad the whole thing was about to be ripped apart.

As Zim and 777 chatted and preened for the media Dib mused, every planet they had visited they saw reconstruction, fixing things that the empire had messed up, some of it was what Red and Purple had done them selves.

Dib wondered why the sudden turn around, was it because of the trio? Had having smeets changed the Tallest? Would the rest of the Empire continue to allow the new way of things to continue? It was such a sudden change and with long lived Irkens there were bound to be many who would prefer the way things used to be. Dib didn't want to be forced to rule under a cruel empire, would the control brains allow the new way to continue?

-

-

When they returned to Irk Dib became withdrawn going off to think and brood alone, blocking his mates from his head.

Rev and Aurora started moping about, unsure what to do about Dib's mood.

The Tallest were getting tired of dealing with their moody adult smeets.

"Zim come on, we have to go to the Irken upper conscious" Purple pleaded but Zim for some unknown reason was frightened of the prospect

"No, I won't go to the place where you get your freaky information"

Red sighed "it's where we were told that you are our mate; you would still be un-bonded and alone if we didn't go there. Now don't you want to become almighty?"

Zim's lekku trembled

"I would like to float, are you sure it's safe for Zim"

Red knew that Zim was truly frightened, he rarely slipped into the third person vernacular anymore.

"Zim I'm afraid that that there isn't much choice, we are being called and we are being told to bring you along" Red was getting a headache, he hadn't heard such a urgent call in a long time and Zim was stalling things.

Purple had stopped trying to persuade Zim and he was rubbing his head, he floated over to the bed and lay down.

Zim had heard the call through the link with his mates, it was faint un-insistent for him but he could feel how it was affecting them, for Purple it was the worst.

That's what decided him, not for himself to become almighty but to ease Purples headache. he lay down on the bed beside him and wrapped a trembling lekku around his mates. Red lay down on his other side and completed the circle.

-

-

Zim was shrieking upon arrival and he clung tightly to Purple

"I thought it was made clear that he was to come willingly!" Spork shouted over the shrieks

"He did!" Purple yelled back, it was amazing he could hear at all with Zim going full pitch right into his lekku, Red had his hands clamped over his.

"We will have to send you back; it was risky bringing him here. Come back when he has calmed down" Miyuki said

-

Zim gasped and inhaled deeply the second they were back, Red quickly clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent a real world shriek.

"Don't you dare do that here Zim. You will bring every security Irken rushing in to ruin our privacy not to mention our smeets would come running"

Zim exhaled raggedly then slowly calmed to regular breathing

"That was the place of death, I don't want to go back" Zim gasped out, he shook he could now hear the call himself, it wasn't as insistent as before, but gentle and coaxing, he had killed those two tallest he feared facing them again.

"Zim the former Tallests won't hurt you, they merely need to talk with us" Purple said calmly stroking Zim's lekku trying to get him to relax further

"Purple and I have been there many times, it's ok, and we came back easy enough this time didn't we" red smiled at him

Zim's breathing was finally steady

"I promise not to scream this time" Zim wrapped both lekku around his mates before he could change his mind

-

Zim clung to Red like a frightened smeet, staring at the former Tallests refusing to speak

"Why is he being like this? I've never seen Zim so frightened of anything" Purple asked, Zim just gave an indignant squeak not trusting himself self to retort back without going into a panic

Miyuki looked at him sadly "He came close to a pakless death, so he caught a glimpse of this reality, any Irken under those circumstances are forever frightened of the upper conscious fearing death. But he needs to overcome his fear in order to fulfill his duties as tallest"

"Why? Countless other Tallests never became almighty, why is it necessary for Zim?" Red eased Zim's grip a little so he could breathe again

"For one so he can rule equally with you and two so he can guide his son better. Dib is troubled about the futures path and will need to go on the Tallest's trial and he won't do it unless he sees Zim go first and come out unscathed" Spork crossed his arms

"And only almighties take the trial"

Zim let go of Red and took a few shaky steps towards the tallests that he had killed and knelt to the ground, pressing his forehead to the dirt

"Please forgive me for causing your deaths, I just want to do what's best for Dib, when will I start the trial?"

Miyuki picked up Zim's head and looked into his eyes and smiled,

"It has already started".

She looked towards Red and Purple "You two may return, keep his body in seclusion let no one disturb him till the trial is over"

Zim scrambled off the ground but his mates had already faded from the upper consciousness, he started to breath rapidly in a full blown panic. They had left him alone in a place they knew he was terrified of, with two people whom he had caused their demise. He was really wishing it was possible to faint here.

-

-

Dib was taking his turn watching the Tallest's bed room, Red and Purple had moved into one of the diplomat suites while Zim was taking his trial, no one knew when he would emerge it could be days or weeks, each trial was different. Usually one of Zim's mates were on hand as well as one of the trio, the rest would take care of the empire, always there was one tallest and two of the trio on the command deck while they waited for Zim to wake up.

Today it was Purple, Rev and Aurora on the command deck while Red and Dib were on Zim watch, at the moment however Dib was alone Red had stepped out to get them snacks, no one else was allowed in the Tallest's suite so they had to make do without service drones.

Dib heard a door swish open and looked up, Zim came hovering out awkwardly

"Papa how did it go" Dib smiled and went to help his papa who couldn't seem to float upright, but he was waved harshly away

"I want Red and Purple, where's my mates?" Dib frowned it seemed like rejection that Zim didn't care that he was here and only wanted his mates

"Red should be back soon he just went to get snacks, Purple is on the command deck, I can call them for you"

"No you go get them, I want them now!" Zim pushed at Dib but it was weak because he wasn't used to floating

"I can't, I was told that you were not to be left alone when you come out of the trail" Dib was upset Zim had continued to push at him trying to get him to leave.

"Get my mates Now you worthless piece of…"

Red had just stepped in the door and Dib didn't wait to hear the end of the tirade, he stormed out

"I'm going to the training simulators" he told Red as he passed him

He had been going to the simulators a lot lately, he no longer needed to train as he was no longer elite, but he liked coming here when he was stressed out, as it was familiar grounds. Plus he was hoping to find someone there. He was in luck Twent was training a new elite team

"I hope you're not to busy I need someone to talk with"

Twent smiled "Not at all they were about to hit the simulators for a few hours, come let's talk in my office"

Twent's office was not to far from the training facility and was large enough to house a sitting area where they grabbed drinks and sat down as equals rather that at the desk where one of them would feel like an inferior.

"So what's been bothering you that you seek me out rather than confiding in your mates or the Tallest"

Twent was always one to get to the point rather than beat around the bush

"I needed to talk to another hybrid, I've been feeling moody and I can't seem to sort out my own feelings. My mates are confused and don't know how to handle me, so we've been blocking each other out, and I just want things back the way they were"

Dib hung his head he hated blocking out Rev and Aurora but every time he got sulky they would chide him for it, calling it un-Irken, it was old habit to correct him whenever he acted humanish. a practice that Tak had started, back then he didn't mind, he needed to blend in better with other Irkens but now he couldn't help the way his emotions were running and their "helpful" corrections were only getting on his nerves.

"I see so you must be nearing the end of your growth cycle, or what the humans call the teenage years, you could go see a med Drone and have your pack rebalanced to correct the hormones. I know I had to, when I was at the end of my growth cycle I would try to butt heads with any other male if a female Irken was about, and let me tell you lekku aren't meant for butting even if they are shaped like horns"

Twent fingered the tip of his long curving lekku if he had been pureblood Vortan they would have been an enviable length of horn, he sighed

"But I think it's more than the hormones that are bothering you isn't it"

Dib nodded

"I'm doubting everything. I know the humans are happy on Earth but I don't know if being under control of the Empire is a good thing. Sure poverty hunger and war are things of the past but they seem to be sucking up Irken culture and discarding their own like last weeks trash or selling it of like pretty little trinkets to amuse the alien tourists. And then there is the breeding, I'm beginning to wonder if there will be humans left in a few centuries. And that's not the worst of my doubts, I... " Dib paused clasped his hands between his knees and slouched further down,

"I've been fearing the bond" he said softly

Twent gasped "I can understand your doubts about you home planet, but trust me there will always be a stubborn group that sticks to the old ways. But your bonds it's unheard of that any bonded Irken disliking the bond"

"I don't hate the bond, it's complicated… I fear it, it has a hold over me that I can't break, it's like chains weighing me down, I want to know what love would be like without feeling obligated, I love my bond mates and my papa dearly but I fear the hold of the bond, I wouldn't be able to..."

Dib wasn't able to finish, his papa was clearly yelling for him over in the training area, feeling like a scolded smeet he apologized to Twent and went to see what his papa wanted, no sooner than he had opened the door than Zim grabbed one of his long sensitive lekku and dragged him to the simulator

"Dib you have been acting like a spoiled human teenager, and I won't have any more of your sulking"

Zim then tossed him into the simulator, programmed it and followed in after. Dib found himself in a battle MEC facing off against Zim in another

"It's time you started acting like a Irken again, lets see how well a ex-invader elite does against a commander elite"

Zim fired without warning and continued his assault; Dib had barely enough time to make a defensive move to protect himself.

Twent watched from an observation deck, something was wrong with the way Dib was moving. Twent had seen Dib fight in countless battles never had he used a purely defensive strategy. It wasn't long before Zim's MEC had taken down Dib's MEC's shields, that's when Twent realized what Dib had been trying to tell him, he rushed to shut down the simulation before it was to late


	38. Missing

Dib Reborn Chapter 38 Dib Reborn Chapter 38

Twent rushed in to the simulator before it was fully shut down, Zim's MEC was kicking Dibs downed MEC furiously while Zim ranted

"You should have been an invader Dib, you could never defeat me. Lousy excuse for an Irken…"

Twent jumped up on Dib"s MEC so that Zim could see him, he waved furiously to get his attention before the next blow was struck, thankfully Zim pulled the massive machine back and shut it down

"How dare you interfere! Dib is mine, he needs to be punished, he-"

"Is nearly dead!" Twent roared interrupting Zim

"What you didn't notice or realize, it's impossible for Dib to raise a finger against you. First, there's the smeet bond and second, the programming every Irken has in their pak that prevents them from harming the tallest. He was lucky to be able to defend himself as long as he did. You didn't realize that because of your bond that he could have stood there and let you kill him, and he would love you until he drew his last breath"

Twent glared for a second at Zim, realizing that he had just defied a tallest he quickly set to extracting Dib from the broken MEC.

Thankfully, he was still alive but he had suffered several broken bones. Twent was glad that Dib was unconscious as the elite pak medical program started to mend the bones, he could hear the cracking as the bones were set back into place

Zim had climbed down from the MEC and he cautiously approached, he saw that Dib's eyes were now open and were dripping a clear substance, realizing just what he was seeing he coldly said

"Irkens don't cry"

Twent glared at him "Hybrids can"

Just then the Tallest and Dib's mates arrived, Rev and Aurora helped Dib to stand the linked lekku offering emotional support as well as physical

Red and Purple simultaneously slapped Zim "You broke your promise to him" Purple growled, Red stopped him from hitting their mate again. Instead he hit Zim with a tranquilizer dart which put him out immediately. The Tallest's postures relaxed, Zim's rage had been affecting them both.

"We knew that Zim might not have fully recovered from the trial when he woke up we should have warned the smeets. Some Tallest's are not sane for a few days after and we should have expected it with Zim. Dib you were supposed to help me keep him in the room until Purple was there to help me subdue him, but it's not your fault we didn't realize he would chase after you with a vengeance, especially after he had been demanding to see his mates so badly, I'm sorry"

Dib said nothing, he just let his mates carry him out, his eyes still dripping, but not because of the pain but because he could no longer trust his papa.

-

-

When Zim had recovered his sanity, he was frantic to find his smeet so he could apologize

"I'm sorry Zim but we can't tell you where he went, as we don't know ourselves, we let the smeets take him away and erase their tracks" Purple waved his hands about showing that he had no idea where they vanished to

"But why, it's not my fault, well it was but I wasn't sane, it's no reason to send them away forever" Zim pleaded

"Not forever didn't your guides tell you that the trial might continue after you returned to reality, while you were still out from the tranquilizer we were all called to the upper conscious and told what to do. It's you task to find them and bring them back, we can't help in any manner, you alone must find them" Red pushed Zim out the door

"Can't I pack first?" Zim asked the closed door

"Unless you have a destination in mind already I suggest you ask around"

"Purple No helping!"

Zim sighed; he figured the hybrid that Dib was talking to might have an idea

-

-

"No I don't know where he went, but before you thrashed him he was talking about how he feared the bond and that it weighed him down like chains. I guess he had good reason to fear the bond he had with his papa"

"I'll tell you something else, since it's obvious you don't know much about hybrids, we usually don't show many traits outside of Irken until they hit their final growth stage, like the ability to cry. You will have to be careful with Dib he is the first human hybrid so what traits will show are yet unknown"

Zim hung his head Twent had him dead in the rights about Dib having a reason to fear the bond, Zim hadn't realized it despite previous evidence the hold it had over Dib. He thanked Twent for his time and left.

When he had a chance he called 777, maybe Dib went to live with the Vortans.

"They did stop by to visit Nine but left soon after, I'm sorry but they didn't say where they were going"

Zim was feeling pretty desperate while he was talking with the Vortan family he was running a search on any sightings or transactions that the trio may have made, but he turned up nothing Rev was a expert at covering their tracks.

-

-

Zim had now been searching for many years now, but every lead he had ended up dry. The Irken populace now was suspicious of the trio's disappearance from the spotlight and now there were nasty roomers that the tallest had eliminated them as a threat to their rule. Zim suspected that Gaz was acting as an intermediary because Red and Purple didn't seem to be to worried about them and Gaz always seemed smug.

So here he was visiting Gaz's family, She handed him a photo album with photos from their recent vacation to Earth, he was flipping uninterestedly through many scenic shots, then he got to their stopover in Africa, there was a picture of Gaz David and the twins with a African tribe all of them were far taller than Gaz's family, some of them if they were Irkens could have stood at a tallest choosing ceremony being so tall and slender. Fascinated by these pictures he spent more time examining them, then he noticed something odd, he flipped through the pictures again, there it was repeated in several photos.

"Gaz tell me about this tribe and where could I find them!"

"They are the Maasai, a cattle heading tribe in southern Kenya, their warriors are very fierce and they still hold to their old traditions"

"I must go Gaz, thanks for showing me the pictures Give my love to the twins and Memb" Gaz's family had adopted in Memb when The Trio had disappeared; previously they had been the ones who visited Memb most often. He hoped that this was not another false lead; Memb was missing the trio as much as the tallest were missing their smeets he had to bring them home.

(Short chapter this time, but don't worry another is on the way)


	39. Tattered Cloth

Dib Reborn Chapter 39 Dib Reborn Chapter 39

Zim arrived on Earth and headed to Kenya, it wasn't as easy as just landing anywhere you wanted. Most of Africa was one of the areas that were being preserved as is, so if you wanted to visit you had to do so by human transportation.

Zim was now riding in a run down old truck like thing; it still ran on a combustion engine rather than the new emission free engines that most earth transports ran on now. It was noisy smelly and a rough ride both Zim's head and rear hurt from every big bump as first his head would hit the roof, then his but would reconnect with the worn out seat cushion.

Finally the arrived at the first location, Zim had been upset at first to find out that the Maasai wasn't a single tribe but several not only in Kenya but Tanzania as well. He was visiting Kenya because that's where Gaz said that the tribe she visited was.

The headman he visited didn't recognize which tribe Zim showed him in the pictures that he had copied out of Gaz's book

"You should visit the wise woman, she will guide you on your quest" Zim sighed and thanked the headman and endured another ride in the truck to visit the wise woman, his guide waited while he walked the path to the woman's hut

"Ah you came" said a positively ancient human female she dragged him into the hut sat him down and shoved a drink in his hand

"You seek what is lost to you, where the bond was once strong it has become tattered and frayed, much work will be needed to mend it. drink it will do you no good to be thirsty on your quest"

Zim was stunned by the forwardness of the woman, despite the heat his pak was working adequately to keep him cool and un-parched. Out of politeness and the fact that the human female was glaring at him for not drinking he sipped, it wasn't half bad so he continued to drink while she started talking again.

"I know where you must go but no road travels there, the one you seek is away from his village guarding the cattle. Take this map your guide will drop you off at the spot indicated, from there you will walk trusting in the bond to guide you"

She snatched the now empty cup and pushed Zim outside the door, she talked quickly with Zim's guide in their native tongue and before he knew it, they were speeding away, if anything the guide was driving even faster than before, flying over the bumps, Zim's head swam he was feeling odd just what was in that drink anyways?

-

Zim now stood alone in the vast savanna his guide abandoned him a while ago. He was following the only trail he could see. He wondered if he would die out here as there were lions and they were not afraid to attack Irkens.

The path ended all that was before him was grassland and short bush like trees he stood there for a long time wondering what to do, the he noticed a scrap of cloth fluttering in the wind, when he went to grab it, like spider silk it floated out of his reach and vanished from sight he looked and saw a line of the tattered cloth going off in the distance.

-

He had been following the cloth for hours every time he got close it would vanish, he looked behind him, he should have been able to see the line of cloth he had followed but he could only see it ahead of him. The bush was getting thicker again and he could hear cattle in the distance, he hurried his steps as he turned a corner he was practically running.

He stopped dead cold when a spear thudded to the ground in front of him, a very tall Maasai warrior came to retrieve the spear, at its tip struggled a snake, the warrior gave the spear a twist cutting off the serpents head, he picked up the snake.

"Poisonous" was the only thing he said in greeting, the warrior turned and walked away, Zim followed.

He saw a bright red and gold ribbon fluttering from the warrior heading in the same direction as Zim's tattered cloth, the warrior also had several other ribbons floating in different directions, two large red and purple ribbons and one that was two shades of red a smaller red/pink ribbon lead directly to Zim.

Once they arrived where the cattle was grazing Zim saw the warrior who the Red/Gold ribbon led to was also where Zim's tattered cloth led. he looked his tattered cloth was gold/pink, so that's what the wise woman made him drink, it was some sort of concoction that allowed him to see the bonds, his and Dib's was in a very sorry condition.

Dib hadn't noticed him yet; Zim hesitated, until he was pushed from behind

"Go"

Zim glanced back the warrior was smiling

"Thanks Rev" the warrior grinned wider, winked and gave Zim another push to get him going

Zim walked towards Dib who was sitting alone watching the cattle

"Can we talk" Zim asked hesitantly

Dib's head snapped up at the sound of Zim's voice but he refused to look at him, his eyes were narrowed.

"Sorry isn't going to be good enough this time papa"

Dib had practically spat the word Papa

"I know, a million sorrys won't be enough for what I did, I'll make no excuses but I will tell you why it happened"

Zim paused for a bit he would have to be careful what he told Dib, he could get in big trouble with the control brains for what he was about to revel

"The trial it messes with what you believe to be reality, tossing you into worlds that are opposite of our own, when I came out I thought I was still in a world where you had turned out evil, and were about to destroy the entire Irken empire. I thought I had to stop you, the trial was so real, it wasn't until I later woke up from the tranquilizers that they had kept me on for several days that I realized what had happened, and by then you had already left. You may never forgive me but at least know this I will never forgive myself for any of the scars you ever earned at my hands. Irkens aren't taught how to be fathers or mothers and most of us never see how it's supposed to be done, the only time I saw parenting was on Earth and from what I am told Humans aren't always the best examples to learn from"

Zim would have continued his long speech just to fill up the silence but Dib had spoken softly

"you we a good papa the majority of the time, better than I ever got as a human" Zim smiled and moved to Give Dib a hug but he had gotten up to avoid the embrace

"It's time to go back to the village you can go ahead it will take a while to drive the cattle"

The warriors were herding the cows and were too busy to point Zim to which way he was supposed to go, he looked carefully the wise woman's potion had worn off but now that he knew what to look for he could concentrate and just barely see the ribbons that had shone so brightly before

He followed the small pink and purple ribbon and soon came upon a small village, one tall lady set down her basket and ran to greet him.

"Uncle Zim, am I ever glad to see you, Have you seen Dib and Rev already? He won't tell you but he was missing you badly and was beginning to worry that you would never come to find him"

She hugged him and that's when he noticed she was taller than him by a few inches. Dib and Rev had both been standing on slopes so Zim hadn't noticed the height difference, but now he knew that he wasn't brining back family, we would be brining back the new rulers of Irk.

"What's wrong Uncle Zim? Come on you can talk to me in the hut, the boys will be back soon and they can join us there"

She led him to a large hut, inside was bare aside from a few chairs and doors leading to other rooms, she set the basket down and opened up a cupboard to get some food.

"We don't have much in the way of Irken amenities here but it was necessary, we didn't want any reporters or fans to find us. We had to vanish completely until you were ready to find us. We were a bit surprised when Gaz showed up first but she told us that you never stopped looking and needed a bit of a hint in the right direction. So we posed for several pictures with the rest of the tribe for her family"

"I know I saw the pictures, you blend in very well here, except for two things you never disguised the lack of fingers and while the rest of the tribe was all shaven bald you wore a head wrap and the boys had hair"

"We had to disguise the lekku, and not all Maasai are bald all of the time the boys will grow their hair and braid it deliberately, they will shave it when they reach their next age, it was difficult to get other tribes to realize that they weren't shaving their heads for a different reason. We always said that they were waiting for a family member to find them."

Rev and Dib entered the Hut, Rev came over and Gave Zim a big hug

"I missed you Uncle and I can't wait to get back, I want to see papa and daddy again"

Dib just ignored Zim while the greeting was going on; after Rev was done, everyone expectantly looked towards Dib.

"Papa let's take a walk, I want to talk alone"

Dib walked out of the hut not even looking back to see if Zim followed

-

They walked for a long time without saying a word, they reached a watering hole and sat watched the animals on the far side for a long time, Zim looked at his bond ribbon it looked a little less tattered in his opinion, but it still needed allot of repair.

"What's wrong with me Zim" Zim was a bit taken aback by the question

"Nothing is wrong with you; it's me who's the defect. I know why now that defects are banned from breading, it's not because we might pass it on, it's because we make horrible parents, the bond isn't strong enough to prevent a defect from hurting the smeets, it should but it doesn't"

"That's not what I meant, Papa I'm confused, I'm afraid that the Empire won't want me, my mates even bonded had a hard time understanding my human traits now that they have shown up. They don't understand why I don't mind being so far from civilization and why I want to protect those who want to protect their culture the way the Maasai have. Papa I worry that if I come back the Empire will reject a half-breed from taking the throne, and they will revolt from the changes I want to make"

"You only know the Empire under Tallest Purple and Tallest Red, they were the ones who started Impending Doom one and two. Tallest Miyuki who reigned a long time made many peace treaties with other intelligent races. You will do fine"

Zim felt something brush the top of his head, he looked up to see big brown eyes with huge lashes, the giraffe lipped hid head and tasted him with it's long tongue.

"How dare you try to eat the almighty Zim! And how Dare a mere creature be so tall! I demand you to kneel!"

Dib was rolling around on the ground laughing hard as Zim yelled at the startled giraffe, it soon decided it wanted nothing to do with the yelling shrub and ran away to the other side of the watering hole it looked back confused, how could something so green and tasty looking taste so bad and yell at him.

Zim glared at the orange beast. Then nearly jumped a foot up when he felt Dib hug him

"I missed you papa, but I'm not sure if I am ready to go back"

"If you won't go back for the empire go back for Memb's sake. It's not fair to him just because you were neglected by him when he was your father that you do the same to him when you are his favorite father figure"

"Ouch I've been properly chided and you are right. I will go back, not just for Memb but for all of the Empire, I shouldn't neglect my duties just because I am afraid"

Zim hugged his son again, he looked for the bond ribbon it was still badly frayed but it no longer looked like a tattered bit of cheese cloth


End file.
